


Transformers and Naruto! Season 3!-The New Team Prime!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Transformers! [5]
Category: Naruto, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gay Robot Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in college with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Satoru now known as Daybreak Prime, who is the lover and Husband of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Sire of Nightfire Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of his lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own.





	1. Prologue: The Raising Darkness!

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is my third installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover story. Onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

In Nevada there is a small town called Jasper where nothing interesting seems to happen and at that moment a 2011 white peterbilt 340 Semi truck with black waves along its side was driving down the road of the small boring town alongside a silver 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is that these vehicles were different from others as if one looks closer they would see that there is that there was no driver in the two and that on the front of their hoods right above the grills was a blue friendly robotic face.

" _There I am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me_ ," a mechanical male voice could be heard over the radio. " _I'm illegally parked_."

" _Anoth'ah parking ticket_?" another mechanical male voice was heard asking.

" _Better_ ," the male voice answered happily. " _The boot_."

" _A big metal clap and impossible to remove_ ," the female stated.

" _Bingo_ ," was the stated saying. " _The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shinny shoe and bang_!"

" _New York finest soils themselves_ ," stated the female.

" _Really Cliffjumper_?" the other male asked only it came from the Pontiac.

"Oh, for the love of Primus," sighed a third mechanical male voice that came from the Peterbilt 340 Semi.

" _You know me, Arcee, Jazz, Daybreak_ ," the male laughed. " _Mess with Cliffjumper_..."

" _And you get the horns_ ," Arcee stated as Cliffjumper laughed. " _Not sure how that comply with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile_."

" _What can I say_?" asked Cliff. " _Patrolling for Energon out here in duleviles gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons_."

" _It's not like Jasper, Nevada is a party_ ," Jazz told him.

" _Right_ ," agreed Arcee. " _We're alone we ever we go on this rock, Cliff_."

" _I'm getting a signal_ ," Cliff suddenly said.

" _Do you need backup_?" Arcee asked.

" _When do I ever need backup_?" Cliffjumper asked them. " _I just found a whole lot of Energon_." However, it wasn't long before they heard a worried tone in Cliff's voice. " _Arcee, Jazz_ _, Daybreak, about that backup_?"

"Daybreak, Arcee, and Jazz to Optimus," Senju Satoru spoke.

...My Line...

On a road way out in the the desert another 2011 Peterbilt 340 blue with red flame designs semi truck could be found driving.

" _The Decepticons are back_ ," Jazz continued.

" _And Cliffjumper might be neck deep in scrap_ ," Arcee finished.

"Understood," the semi stated.

...My Line...

On a snowy road, a yellow-green and red search and rescue hummer could be found driving down it.

" _Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates_?" Optimus asked.

"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus," the hummer answered as it came to a stop. "But, our team is scattered across time zones."

...My Line...

" _Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Daybreak_ ," Optimus was heard over the com link all of them came to a stop. " _Rendezvous back at base and prapere to ground bridge_."

All 5 Autobots spun around and headed back for their main base.

...My Line...

From a green vortex 5 'bots appeared all holding some kind of weapon at the ready when a 6th and a 7th more taller and bulkier 'bots joined them also with their weapons at the ready. But, once noticing that there was nothing, but destroyed Energon crystals. The 7 of them powered down their weapons as they looked around.

"An untapped energon despite," the Prime spoke.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead stated.

"The first Decepticon activate in almost two years," Ratchet informed them.

"That we know of," stated Optimus as he removed his battle mask. "If their scouting for Energon they could maybe preparing for his return."

All 7 Autobots jumped down from the cliff before the other 6 heard Arcee's gasp.

"No," she breathed before turning around holding a horn in her servos to show the others.

"Ratchet can you track his position?" the Prime asked him.

The medic nodded his helm and then he started to check before he let out gasp of his own.

"No," Ratchet breathed. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went..." He looked back at Optimus. "Offline."

...My Line...

"We must not allow our anger of the lose of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus informed the others of his team as they stood onto of a mountain looked at the sunset. "As of today only we 7 Autobots remain in Jasper. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots still in the galaxies seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Arcee then walked up and placed the horn on the ground. "And we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." The blue and pink Autobot then turned away from them. "Arcee..."

"Cliff's gone," Arcee stated. "Standing around here sulking isn't going to bring him back. So unless anyone minds...I think that I'll get back to protecting humankind."

'Arcee,' the monochrome mech thought sadly as the femme transformed and then took off.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke as he walked up to the two of Semiformers. "Helping humans well only resolve in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime told him before the azure blue opticed mech looked over at the electric aqua blue opticed 'bot mech next to him. "Daybreak..."

Satoru looked at him with a small smile before giving the red and blue 'bot a quick kiss.

"I'm going to pick up Nightfire," he informed him as he walked away . "I'll comm. if we get into trouble."

With that said, he transformed into his alt mode and sped away.

...My Line...

"Oppiluk?" a male voice asked as Satoru came to a stop in the parking lot of an arts store and turned off his engine.

In the backseat of the Peterbilt 340 was a neck length windswept untamable hair that was so silver that it has a blue tint to it with his bangs covering his forehead as the rest frame his ivory tone face and almond shape azure blue eyed male looking around the age of 7 to 8. He has an angler face that has some baby fat though his also has high cheekbones upon which had a horizontal thin pale red lines right under his eyes with a vertical thin pale red line on his chin and a strong jaw that many find on nobles.

But, he was only about three to four-years-old and Ratchet figured it has do with the fact that he was created using the Allspark or at least part of the Allspark though it still didn't explain as to how his CNA could now all of a sudden match Senju Satoru's and his husband, Optimus Prime's CNA. With a sigh, the Ninja Autobot had his holoform appear in the driver seat so it didn't look weird for his Sparkling to be talking to himself.

"Nightfire, sweetspark," Satoru spoke. "I don't know how to say this, but Uncle Cliffjumper is one with the Wall of Allsparks." Tears could be seen gathering in the young Cybertronian's eyes before he started to quietly sob. The young Senju flinched at his sobbing as he viewed the other Autobots with them on Earth as his Uncles and Aunts...well...minus Bumblebee, who was like an older Brother to him, and to lose one of them was spark breaking for him. "Don't worry, Darling, Aunt Arcee and I well make sure that the one, who took Uncle Cliff from us, pay with his or her own spark."

Satoru gently ran his fingers through his hair that was like his own silver hair and that of his Carrier's holoform's own mixed.

"Be careful on your way home to your parents, Artemis," an elderly male voice called out as the door to the shop opened getting the two 'bots attention. "And thanks for the help?"

"It was no problem, Mr Wyatt!" a teenage female voice was heard next just before she came into view. "And thanks for the supplies, their great."

As the elderly male laughed, Nightfire calmed down a bit before the door closed and the female turned around. The female looked to be around the age of 16 maybe 17 in Earth years and she had the strangest hair that the young Senju has had ever seen outside of Nightfire, himself, and Optimus as it was so dark that it was tinted sky blue while it fall to her knees in length with a wavy style to it that she pulled pulled back into a half ponytail by a violet ribbon. Her skin tone was a pale color, but not to pale as it actually looked more ivory sunkissed in tone and her face was almost flawless as she had a scare running down the left side of her face from just above her left eye to her jaw, and her eyes were a doe cat-like in shape and the color was a dark blue color.

She was wearing very little makeup such as a navy blue eyeshadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. Her outfit was a upper waist length, blue vest that's lined with violet over a short sleeve, firm fitting, violet outlined collar, teal shirt with a violet chain belt, a pair of hip hugging, upper thigh length, blue jeans shorts, a pair of lower thigh length, white socks, and a pair of thin 6" teal heels, teal shoe like boots with pink soles. Around her neck wasa silver crescent moon pendant that hangs from a golden string. The outfit did show her figure and had the human males that were around drooling over her and it was when she turned around to head through the parking lot that she caught sight of the Semi just setting there.

'Don't even think about it kid,' Satoru thought as she walked over.

"Wow, a 2011 Peterbilt 340," she gasped. "A pretty sweet Semi with an awesome paint job. I wonder, who owns you...Huh?" The monochrome colored Autobot had to hold very still when she touched her Autobot symbol. "Nice symbol. Huh, must be a custom job that the owner did."

'Fragging pit,' the Semi transformer thought when he noticed two unwanted cars coming towards him fast. 'I have no choice...Blast.' He then opened his passenger door surprising the girl as his holoform vanished. "Get in kid."

"What?"

"I don't have all day," growled the truck. "So get in...Now!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of the very much alive semi, the teen quickly jumped in like she was ordered to. Satoru slammed the door shut, started up, quickly backed up, sped out of the lot, and past the two Decepticon drones.

" _Arcee to Daybreak_ ," a female voice spoke up over the com. link though it was in a series of chirps, clicks, and beeps. " _I'm in need of some backup_."

"Your not the only Arcee," the Semi informed in the said series of sound.

" _You, too, huh_?" she asked.

"You got it."

" _And let me guess, you have a human with you as well_?" Arcee asked him.

"You as well?" Satoru asked getting a cackle from the femme. "Daybreak to base."

" _We hear you, Daybreak_ ," the familiar voice of his darling Prime answered. " _What seems to be the problem_?"

"Arcee and I have Decepticon scum on our tailpipes, Love," was the answer that the Prime got. "And are in need of backup asap."

Satoru had to start to swerve to avoid being hit when the 'Cons started to shot at him.

" _Bumblebee and Jazz are in route_ ," Optimus told him after a moment.

"Got it," was the immediate reply before he switch com. links. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Jazz are on their way."

" _I can see Bumblebee_ ," he was informed just as the Pontiac appeared in his side mirror.

"And I can see Jazz," he added with relief. "Where are you, Arcee? We'll have a better chance if all four of us team up against them."

" _Near the freeway's bridge_ ," she informed him.

"On my way."

...My Line...

It didn't take both Satoru and Jazz to reach Arcee, who was already facing the 'Cons, with two human males nearby. The Semi drove up to them before opening his passenger door allowing the human girl and his Sparkling to get out and once they were out he transformed. The young human girl stared at him in awe as like her, he also has a scare on his face, but it was on the left side in the same place, however, upon his face were this red lines; one on each cheek and one chin. His helm though was shaped a bit like a human's head, but his helm also had antennas that looked a bit like wolves ears and in the middle of his chest was his Autobot symbol.

"Stay out of the way," he ordered them before both him and Jazz jumped into the fight with the five 'Cons. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Those 'Cons sent him spinning, but he should be here soon," Arcee answered as they fought.

"We need ta get away from the humans and the Sparkling," Jazz called out to them.

The three humans stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"I don't know," the female breathed in awe.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

"Their my family," Nightfire stated as he watched.

The young Pax was hoping to one day be able to help them in their fight against the Decepticons and maybe take over as a Prime for his Carrier. His Sire was very supportive of what he wanted to do and had upon learning that he wouldn't mind following in his Carrier's pedsteps allowed the Prime to take their Sparkling under his wing so to speak to teach him about what being a Prime means and what he is expected to do. Satoru was just happy that he didn't take after him in personality and temperament as he seemed to be more like his Carrier in personality along with his calm temperament.

The three humans looked at the young 7-year-old boy, who was watching the fight with a calculating look in his eyes, before they went back to continue to watch the fight as all three of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot. This new 'bot was able to knock all four 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other two. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" the female human yelled as they took off.

"Come on!"

The four of them ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Bumblebee-nii!"

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

Artemis glanced back as they ran through the pipe to safety and watched as the young boy jumped out of the pipe.

...My Line...

With the three humans longer nearby, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as Arcee helped Bumblebee up as Satoru leaned a hand to Jazz, they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see Bulkhead just as he transformed.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he asked.

The young monochrome Autobot wasn't at all surprised when they transformed and drove off making Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic," was Bulkhead's answer.

Satoru turned around to face them.

"We should head back to base and fill in Optimus on this," he stated.

Arcee nodded before she requested for a ground bridge just as a small 'bot came running up to them. The mech bore a strong resemblance to Optimus with his helm, flame design, build, and his azure blue biolights while his colors where that of Satoru. The Semiformer picked the young mech up before walking through the ground bridge with the others.

...My Line...

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and a girl} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and a girl?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

Satoru than moved forward to stand next to the Prime.

"The 'Cons saw the girl standing near me so I had no choice, but to have her climb into my alt mode," he reported.

"I see," Optimus mumbled. "If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk." The monochrome mech placed a servo on his upper arm giving him a small smile when he looked at him. "You, Arcee, and Bumblebee well go and retrieve these humans tomorrow from their place of learning."

"You got it, Sweetspark," he agreed before leaning up and placing a kiss upon his lips.

He than turned around and walked over to where Nightfire stood, picking him up, and walking out of the command center with him watching him.

"He's going to be the end of me," he sighed making the others laugh in amusement as he went to look up the name of the older male human.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Artemis Gibbs standing under a tree.

"Raf, Artemis, hey!" he called out as he walked over to them.

"Jack," Artemis nodded to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told them. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as a familiar car pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door at the same time as Satoru's holoform stood next to his truck with his Sparkling next to his while the yellow and black 'bot beeped.

"What's up?" he asked with a smirk.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"Your's is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"What about me?" Artemis asked with a smile.

"You'll be riding with Naitofaia and I, Gibbs-chan," the silver haired holoform answered her.

"You know about this?" Jack asked him.

"In a way," was the answer he got before all three let out a yell when the semiformer's holoform vanished in front of their eyes, but the semi revved it's engine. "Well, young Gibbs-chan, climb on in."

Both the driver and passenger side door opened up before the blue tinted silver haired boy jump into the passenger seat of the truck which allowed the door to close.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards them. "Ref? Artemis?"

"How's it going?"

"So, cool," she cheered before hopping in which allowed the door to close. "So, who are you?" Her seat belt snaked around her. "Better yet what are you?"

"I'm Daybreak Prime," was the answer she got. "And all well be explained by my husband."

"Who?" she asked, but this time he didn't answer her. "Rude."

"Don't worry Danniluk will be able to answer all of your questions," Nightfire told her as they took down the road.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled as both cars took off. "STOP!"

"Danniluk?" Artemis asked. "What does that mean?"

Nightfire grinned at her while his Sire let out a sigh.

"Danniluk is the formerly way of saying Mother," the young Pax answered. "Opiluk is the more formerly way of saying Father in our tongue."

"That's so cool," the young Gibbs gashed before a confused look took over. "But, how did you get involved into this?"

"I was sparked...huh...that is to say born into it," the young mech told her. "You remember that monochrome male 'bot from the other day?"

"Yeah."

"This semi is his alt mode and he's my Oppiluk," Nightfire informed her before he pointed ahead of them at the yellow and black car in front of them. "And that's my Older Brother in his alt mode." He than gestured behind them. "And the blue and pink motorcycle behind us is my Aunt...well...she's not really my Aunt, but I see her as one."

Satoru listened into the two of his cabin talk about Cybertronian terms what they mean in the human tongue though he did allow the other two to listen in as well.

...My Line...

All three vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Artemis as she looked out of the window of Satoru's alt mode while a 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let the humans off or out before transforming.

"I thought there was only 3," Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"We don't multiply that fast," Artemis stated.

"She has a point Arcee," Satoru answered as he joined the femme while his sparkling followed her in his Cybertronian form.

The sky blue tinted dark haired girl than let out sighed before face palming when she saw an all to familiar girl from her PE class.

"Miko," she groaned.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about that," the young Gibbs apologized. "I'm Artemis Gibbs. Nice to meet chya."

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

They all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots, but an inch taller then the monochrome mech, walk up to them as said mech joined his side with a small smile.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, Why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"MIKO!" Artemis yelled while slapping the girl upside the head. "Don't be so rude."

Jack looked at the sky blue tinted dark haired girl before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making Satoru and Jazz to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with Artemis.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion.

"It is best you four remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and Artemis.

"Children?" he asked.

"I'm only a month away from being 18," the young Gibbs growled. "Thank you very much."

Artemis was 17 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on like the sky blue tinted dark haired girl didn't say anything. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

Just than a low alarm was going off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, someone is up top," Raf informed Jack and Miko as Artemis for some reason could under him.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans, who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Artemis looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before she jogged to the spot, hiding with Ref, Jack, and Miko.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other. "And that's not to mention reports of a white Peterbilt 340 with black wave like designs and a Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe." This time it was Satoru and Jazz, who looked at each other, as Jack and Artemis ducked back into hiding. "So anything you care to get off your tine chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered Satoru.

He had to hold back a smirk when he noticed the red and blue mech shiver at his tone.  

"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe," the Prime went on. "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

"I think I miss Major Lennox," Satoru sighed making a few of the Autobots to cackle and nod in agreement.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as the human children came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Artemis, Miko, and Raf following him.

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumper's signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus as he turned to him.

Arcee was aware of the worried look that Satoru was giving her.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee just looked up at Optimus.

"If there's any chance Cliffjumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, We may need it."

Miko ran to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet and Nightfire," Optimus told her while Satoru and Jazz almost cackled while the others all smirked when both Miko and Ratchet whined before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

This made Raf to frown.

"What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before he turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently have the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot.

"You're stuck here. On Earth."

Artemis frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives. Nightfire looked at his honorary uncle with a deadpan expression knowing that he has no problem with the humans of NEST or even Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikaela.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet.

"Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned, bending down to her level.

"In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," both girls stated surprising him.

"Come on, Uncle Ratchet," the young mech spoke making the humans to look at him. "Don't be like that." He gave a big grin. "After all you happen to like Uncle Sam, Aunt Mikaela, and the humans of NEST."

Ratchet let out a sigh while the four humans wondered where the small 'bot came from and why he sounded like Naitofaia on top of that.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 6 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find Cliffjumper."

All 6 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out firefight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side. Both Satoru and Jazz teamed up together to take their group of Decepticons with Satoru getting up close and personal while Jazz used his cannons from a distance as cover for the speed demon of the team.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Artemis having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around her.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else. "That either."

The young Gibbs giggled when he didn't even look at her.

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Artemis called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him sigh at seeing it. "How come you guys are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Artemis and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the sky blue tinted dark haired teen let out a sigh. She knew more about cars than she did about computers when it came to technology.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making Artemis to giggle quietly.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" the medic asked the other humans and Artemis, who grinned up at him.

"My Father taught me everything I know about Cars," she informed him. "I can take an engine apart, clean it, and put it back together and my Mother is a hacker for the FBI, but mostly for NCIS."

Ratchet hummed as he filed that away just in case he needed help as much as he loathed to admit it.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for Cliffjumper while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's Cliff," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

Satoru kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to Cliffjumper's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. The electric aqua blue mech and Jazz let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they both hated just as much as they hated Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll love stick around, but I'm squeamish."

Satoru narrowed his optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Optimus, he has a bomb!" he yelled in warning just it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 5 of them quickly transformed down and took off before the Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 6 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about Cliffjumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making Artemis to frown softly as she felt bad for them while Nightfire looked close to tears.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Artemis yelled as she slapped a hand over the other girl's month. "Can you get any rudder!?"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the sky blue tinted dark haired girl had a good head on her shoulders.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over and he pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes mumbling.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not Cliff," she answered. "At least not any more." The two cousins 'bot looked at her sadly. "He was mutated. Burchard like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

"Arcee!" Satoru called out when the femme fell over as he rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she told him. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

Artemis was in awe at what she was seeing though she felt like she knew that as she watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Both Bumblebee and Satoru helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level.

"Have you broken the law?"

Satoru cackled as he walked back into the main room.

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll be ground for a year."

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show of her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer. 

"You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Daybreak..." Prime started only for his husband in the human ways at the moment to raise his servos in the air.

"I can't look after a human and our Sparkling at the same time, Sweetspark," he told him though he did flash him an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Darling."

Optimus gave him an understanding smile as he understood that it was the creator in him to always put a Sparkling first.

"It is alright," the Prime told him. "Nightfire would come first." He than looked at the silver bot. "Jazz, you are to guard Artemis."

"YES!" the silver mech cheered. "A new charge!"

This had some of the Autobots laughing though Ratchet hide the fact that he was amused.

...My Line...

Artemis let out a sigh as Jazz pulled up outside of her house before she got out when he opened the door for her.

"Artemis," a female voice called out as the front door opened up to reveal a black haired and blue-eyed woman. "Cutting it a little close, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Ma," the sky blue tinted dark haired teen apologized. "I was just testing out the new car that I got is all." She then blinked a bit. "Well, knew to me, but it's used."

'Keep going kid,' Jazz thought as a man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes came up behind the woman.

The Saboteur did notice that the young Gibbs  looked nothing like her parents and made a note to talk to Satoru about her maybe having been born in the Elemental Nations.

"It's looks like one of those new 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe," he told her.

Artemis laughed as she walked up to them.

"Well, it only had one owner since came out and for whatever reason..." she paused to let out a sad sigh. "They just didn't like it so the old owner returned it to the dealership."

"Oh," the man said in surprise before all three walked inside.

'Not a bad lie, kid,' the Cybertronian thought. 'Not bad at all.'

He than fall into recharge though he had made sure that scanners were running at all times.

...My Line...

The next morning Artemis rushed outside after leaving a note for her parents telling them that she was going to go to the art store. Once outside, she climbed into the driver seat of the Pontiac that was waiting there for her before it pulled away from the curb.

"Where ta kid?" Jazz asked.

"To the art store where I first meet Daybreak and Nightfire so to speak," she answered.

"Do ya work there?"

"Yeah, but only the weekdays unless I have basketball practice, but on some weekends I volunteer," she informed.

The silver Autobot hummed at that before he headed for the store to drop her off while the others with charges where hanging with them while heading for the base.

...My Line...

"Hey, kid, we have git ta base," Jazz told her in the afternoon when she came out of a restaurant that after refueling.

"Alright, Jazzy," Artemis nodded before she climbed into his diver seat to make it look like she was driving the car.

The Cybertronian just blinked a few times before letting out a sigh as he pulled out of the lot and headed for the base.

...My Line...

The monochrome mech walked down the hall of base after giving Nightfire two new fuinjutsus to protects which she knew would take him about a month to complete and understand them. The Uzumaki blood was strong in him that was for sure.

"Daybreak!" an all to familiar voice called out to him.

Coming to a stop the young Senju turned around to see his husband walking up to him.

"Optimus?" he asked confused as he came up to him which allowed the two of them to share a kiss. "Is something wrong?"

The Prime cackled before shaking his helm as he was pulled into the monochrome mech's side.

"Nothing's wrong," he told him before noticing something was a bit off. "Where is Nightfire?"

"He's working on some new sealing techniques that I gave him," the younger mech answered as the two of them started to walk down the hall.

"He really picks up on those quickly doesn't he?" Optimus asked him.

"That he is does," Satoru answered with a nod. "I'm just happy that he doesn't have the Uzumaki temper."

The Prime let a small smile to appear as he remembered his lover talking about how the Uzumakis are known for their temper. Hell, he had even meet the young Senju's Carrier and had seen her angry when Galloway ran his mouth off about her no longer human mechling. Well, let's just say that those of humans of NEST and the Autobots on Earth all agreed to never back the red haired human femme angry at them. Though they did get a kick and have even recorded an angry Senju Mizuko formerly of the Uzumaki Clan pouncing right into the middle of Galloway.

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Ratchet was heard yelling through the base making the two share a look for just a moment before the two rushed to see what was going on though when they reached the control room the two of them saw Ratchet dodge what looked like one of his broken tools before it just destroyed another one. "I needed that!" Ratchet went to move back when it jumped at him only for Satoru to shot it out of the air, but it just got back up making the Prime to step on it before it could try again. "And stay broken." Satoru looked down at the now completely destroyed tool with worry. "Well, what could have caused that?"

"Optimus, sweetspark?" Satoru asked as he looked at his leader and husband.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Daybreak," the Prime answered. "Dark Energon." Optimus picked the destroy tool up and placed it in a container. "If the residue that Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment back to life. It would stands to reason that same substance brought Cliffjumper from the dead."

"Fragging Pit," Satoru sighed as a look of shock and worry came across his faceplates.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on online, but Dark Energon," stated Ratchet. "It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron," the Prime answered.

"For what purpose?" the young Autobot asked as he looked at him.

"To conquer this world by rising an army of the undead," was the answer given.

'I would love to see him try and win against the Ninja Nations,' Satoru thought.

"Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens," Ratchet stated. "I mean, were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The three that were already in the base turned around when they heard a honk to see the other four 'bots returning. Artemis smiled at the three 'bots that were already inside the base as she stepped out of Jazz's alt mode. This allowed him to transform along with the others, who all arrived.

"That was awesome," Jack laughed as he climbed off of Arcee.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

The four Guardians all transformed once they were able to with smiles of their own.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left in the backseat.

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Optimus?" Satoru asked as he looked at him worried.

Miko than looked up at Bulkhead as Optimus just gave the mech a smile.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Artemis let out a huff as he crossed his arms before walking off and leaned against a wall while watching everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, It's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Optimus was then pulled into a quick French kiss by Satoru taking the humans by surprise before the red and blue mech following Ratchet as both him and Artemis watched as they walked through the ground bridge and disappeared. The young Gibbs pushed off the wall and walked over to stand beside Raf.

"So chief, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked

Arcee rolled her eyes, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Sat with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee.

{Why me?!}

"Arcee?" Satoru asked.

"Jazz, you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin.

"Keep an optic out for Nightfire, but he shouldn't be leaving his berthroom anytime soon," Satoru told the two 'bots before all three of them transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All four humans looked up at the last two bots in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

Artemis quickly covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"How about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop, "Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Artemis drums!" Said girl glared as her fellow female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead and Jazz. "Bulkhead, percussion! Jazz, recording" The sky blue tinted dark haired girl pulled out a new sketchbook that she got from the Art Store earlier and went to set down to sketch. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing the young Gibbs to stop what she was doing just to cover her ears and wince in pain. It was one thing to love listening to music, but it was another when it's the kind that came blow out the ear drums. Artemis looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead and Jazz saw it though they frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

The two 'bots shook their heads.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All four of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could as Jazz moved to stand next to him and it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, Jazz, and Nightfire, of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing Artemis to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Arista rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" Artemis almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hid causing the children to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler told Bulkhead with a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do while Jazz let out a groan as he face palmed, so Artemis walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"Okay...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

That made Fowler glare up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button, "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Artemis to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do. Bulkhead groaned and shook his head.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

"On Earth?" said medic scoffed while asking. "You must be joking."

"Do you two recall the period late in the war?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet. "When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world."

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Artemis raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him, "Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him, "Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something. "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless you wither the 'Cons know where the base is at?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow a hand on her hip.

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

Jazz let out a sigh before he turned around and went to check on Nightfire already knowing where this is going.

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" Artemis growled.

"Uhh, A-Artemis, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge.

"Dude, isn't Jazz in charge?" the sky blue tinted dark haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter with that girl?" the sky blue tinted dark haired and dark blue eyed teen asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Daybreak," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as he watched them.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee, Satoru, and Bumblebee came to a screeching halt. "You're where? She's where?"

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up onto the platform after the young Gibbs went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the two of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we three have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold on, Jack!" Artemis called out as he went down the larder. "What if Arcee tries to get a hold of base? Or Jazz returns from where he went?"

Jack looked at the sky blue tinted dark haired teen.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down from the platform with the young Gibbs, who let out a sigh, and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee, Bumblebee, and Daybreak?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, Artemis, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other three walked towards them with Raf looked up at Artemis and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The sky blue tinted dark haired 17-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to her to better protect Raf.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the duo arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet said.

The two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

Ratchet took a few steps forward.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

"I know why your here Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. "And your time has come to an end."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock.

All the two bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

"Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own," breathed Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are free form his warmongering," sighed Optimus.

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them?" the medic asked as they backed up.

"Ratchet retreat!" ordered the Prime. "Bridge yourselves back to base!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades.

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus," the medic told him. "You may require a medic when this is over with. Plus I don't think I'll be able to look Daybreak in the optics if anything happened to you when I could have stopped and anyways you didn't have to see his reaction when you offlined 2 years ago, but I have. And I can say that I do not want to see it again. And that's not even going into Darklight's reaction if it happens again." With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing. "I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better!"

"Sound advice old friend," agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords.

The two of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

"I have master the power of Dark Energon!" the bucket head 'Con called out. "When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

Back at the base Jazz walked into the command center after making sure that Nightfire was alright and that he had his Energon for the day. But, he suddenly came to a stop and looked around the place not seeing the human children at all as he had expected Bulkhead to go and try to rescue Fowler on his own.

" _Arcee to Base_ ," he heard the femme over the comm link.

"This is base," he spoke up. "What do ya need Arcee?"

" _A ground bridge to Bulkhead's coordinates_ ," the femme answered. " _Miko went through the bridge after him and he needs back up_."

"Ah," the silver 'bot froze. "Arcee...Ah don't tink Miko was the only one."

He was looking around the command center before bring up the cameras in the base.

" _What do ya mean_?" this time it was Daybreak, who asked.

"Ah tink dat Jack, Raf, and Artemis followed aft'ah 'em," was his answer.

" _Scrap_ ," the femme cursed.

::Oh, Raf:: Bumblebee groaned.

Jazz let out a sigh as he shook his helm before opening up the ground bridge to bring the three 'bots back before bridging them to the ship form the base.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans dodged it though only the dark blue eyed teen seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Artemis pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack. Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the sky blue tinted dark haired teen got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The young Gibbs let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside the other dark haired teen with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the older teen to growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock, "Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The dark blue eyed teen got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, she let out a groan when she saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all she could do was shake her head with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and Artemis to shrug, but the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All three of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them. Well, that would be a no. Artemis grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly only they were too slow and the bots captured the three of them and brought them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had Artemis in his left hand.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding Artemis told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the three of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. Artemis let out a groan and winced, but grinned knowing that Jazz was there when she noticed his alt mode. Arcee put them down as Bumblebee and Jazz transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making Artemis huff while crossing her arms nodding, she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side.

"Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

Artemis moved to stand next to Jazz, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash her by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

Jazz let out a sigh as he looked down at his charge before looking at Arcee as she nodded.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the sky blue tinted dark haired girl to let out a sigh of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Artemis looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons before they went back to back.

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet panted.

"We can not falter now," the Prime told him before the two Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game!" Megatron yelled as the two Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. "My Legion finish them!"

Both 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 4 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the four humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in. Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Jazz looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship and Bumblebee thought the same.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other three once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus or even Daybreak? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while Artemis walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. Artemis let out a silent curse before she went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Shit," she cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf

But, Artemis ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con wonder when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The sky blue tinted dark haired teen quickly tackled Raf out of the way while Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright.

Jack looked at Miko, "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket. "Hey you!"

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that!" Artemis yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished for the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid is she?!" Artemis groaned in question.

However, after Miko got the picture, the four humans managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead and Jazz transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con.

Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

Jack got on Arcee while Miko and Raf got into Bumblebee as the sky blue tinted dark haired teen climbed into Jazz. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

" _I like pie, can we stop for pie_!?"

" _You found Fowler_!" Miko yelled. " _Rock on_!"

Artemis let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

"Bravo, Optimus," Megatron called out as the two Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. "But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event!"

"You will not prevail Megatron!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. "Not well there is energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm.

"If this wasn't Megatron's end game, what is?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battlefield that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground. 

"It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She right, Optimus," Artemis agreed with her. "It was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "And in away, mine as well." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I should have kept a closer eye on her as the oldest among the humans here, but I didn't think that she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the sky blue tinted dark haired and dark blue eyed teen as Jazz couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of his charge for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Artemis please."

"Watch it Bulky," Jazz growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo. 

"Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward, "Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also. 

"I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, That's the Con' tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko, "Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, hey!" Artemis growled as she didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, Artemis! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore.."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Artemis," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Artemis spoke up as she looked over at Jazz, who looked a bit sad at the thought of her leaving, before turning her attention to Miko. "But, I'm staying here with the Autobots and to try and keep an eye on Miko."

Artemis knew that she made the right choice when Jazz got a big smile on his face while Raf shook his head.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, Artemis let out a sigh as she got ready for the day knowing that Jazz was waiting for her and the young Gibbs hoped that Miko will stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once she was ready, the silver tinted dark haired teen ran out of the house and quickly climbed into the Pontiac sports car, who buckled her up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the saboteur pulled into the base, he allowed Artemis to get out before he transformed. The two of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him, "Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Artemis looked up from where she was standing next to Jazz when she heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. Artemis grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, Guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion, "Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit, "The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't..really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee, "Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Artemis said as she looked up at her guardian. "And be careful."

"Thanks," Jazz thanked as he nodded while looking at his charge. "And don't worry I will."

Ratchet looked at their leader, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 6 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like this Optimus," Satoru added as he looked at him.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at the Warship.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The four humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"It would work," Artemis agreed as she thought about all the science related thing that her Mother had told her.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't think he is in the condition to do such a thing," the sky blue tinted dark haired teen informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Artemis to look closer.

"Those firewalls are impressive," the dark blue eyed 17-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, If I could get in."

The young Gibbs let out a sigh as she looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give a shot."

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Artemis held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Satoru glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the monochrome Semiformer along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously, "It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed, "Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on.

Raf narrowed his eyes, "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are you trying to jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the sky blue tinted dark haired teen yelled.

It grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw and threw them around the room.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Artemis rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm look alike it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of the 'Con before it flew off leaving them unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned, "He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The dark blue eyed teen let out a sigh before she pulled out her silver tinted blue cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," she informed him. "The mission was a failer. The Decepticons have locked onto Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Satoru cursed with Jazz agreeing with him.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive, "Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Satoru's optics meet for a moment before they looked away from each other. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Raf turned back to his laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge as Ratchet pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

"Current reversed," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and Artemis. "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of five Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Satoru yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"6 life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was Satoru followed by Jazz and Artemis followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the silver colored 'bot with a wide grin.

"Jazz!" she called out happily while hugging his ped.

It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Artemis gently rubbed his shoulder.

Ratchet walked forward, "We lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof.

Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the four children before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the four humans as Satoru took his servo into his own with a smile on his own faceplate.

...My Line...

_ Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends. _

...My Line...

Artemis headed towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them.

...My Line...

_ True warriors, if not in body than in spirit. _

...My Line...

The four humans turned to see Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Jazz opened his driver side door while Bulkhead's own door opened as did Bumblebee's, and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

_My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message._

_Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay._

_To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves._

_We will defend humanity._

_We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	2. Author's Note!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

**_What's up everyone?_ **

**_Flamedance1232 here with three questions for ya. You see, the q_** _ **uestion is for my crossover yaoi story and I have been having it running around in my mind since I decided for my Original Male Character(s), Senju Satoru, having a mental problem and I can't seem to answer on my own.** _ _**Now in the new crossover and if you have read it than you know that the young Senju suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder AKA D.I.D formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder AKA MPD. And if you also read the bonus chapter than you know that the main personality AKA the Light half, who is Satoru, is a Submissive while the his darker personality, Naton, is a dominant when it comes to interfacing which we humans ID as sex. You see, I can't seem to figure out if Optimus Prime should be a Oppiluk or a Danniluk or if Satoru/Naton should be a Oppiluk or a Danniluk to a new Sparkling. So I must ask...what do you think? Also even though Satoru gained a split personality when he was 7-years-old, I can't decided how Naton was created and thus I was wondering if you all have any ideas for how he could have been created, but please take into account that he was created in defense of Satoru cause of something happening to Daybreak. There is is something else I was wondering about Satoru and Naton. Do you all think that I should have both personalities become one personality as they use to be at the end of Season 2 or not at all? Please and thank you. Je na (Bye).** _

**_With love,_ **

**_Flamedance1232_ **

 

**_P.S. You have till One Shall Fall and One Shall Stand episodes to let me know about your thoughts on the questions that I have asked. Though there is no rush to answer as I won't be just focusing on this as I will also be focusing on the Second Hokage and Ultra Magnus Legacy stories. So take your time to think them over and don't worry if you have an answer for only one of the three questions 'cause it would still be a major help for this story._**


	3. Masters and Students!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

Artemis was setting at a table near to where Jazz was so that he could keep an eye on her as she was doing a school project. The silver haired teen was putting her skills that she got from her mechanic Father to good use and was building a topkick truck skeleton complete with the inside of the hood. Though not far from where she was sat Naitofaia in his human form working on his own project which for some reason resemble a hover board as his Oppiluk stood close by also in his human form while watching over him, however, Satoru did glance towards where he knew Optimus stood staring off into space every now and then. Artemis was just adding the engine that she had built by hand in its place when there was a small explosion this had her jumping and she hit her hand on some of the metal almost dropping the engine. Turning around quickly once she had placed it in its place, Artemis could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again only to deflate right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You two should be more careful," Jazz added as he joined them. "Artemis could have hurt herself by dropping that engine."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, but we got it wrong again.}

Artemis nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal as she was almost done anyways cause all she needed now was the seats and a steering wheel. She did learn from Jasper's best mechanic after all, so she knew machines, however, she was told that Naitofaia has an adopted human Aunt, who was just as good a mechanic as her father is.

"I'm fine..." she told them. "What happened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Artemis."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's oil Ratchet," Artemis answered with a sigh as she went back to her own project.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle.

"Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Satoru cackled to which Optimus glanced over at him with a small smile.

Jack put his hand on his side.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Artemis and Jazz snickered from where they were standing next to the car project, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The young Gibbs turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Jazz made a motion for her to keep quiet with his servo. Artemis just huffed and stared at the medic with a wrench in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses.

"But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Jazz of your trucks or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Wow, Ratchet," Artemis stepped in. "All Jazz is doing is helping me lift the things that I can't on my own." She gestured to the truck. "I did that all on my own."

"And in case you have forgotten Ratchet," the younger Autobot spoke up with his hands on his hips. "I use to be human before the original Primes changed me into a Cybertronian and thus I grew up here on Earth."

"Whatever," groaned the medic though he was pleased that at least one of them just needed help with heavy lifting.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

Artemis and Jazz looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Already doing just that," Artemis mumbled under her breath.

The young Gibbs had been for the least couple of weeks of knowing the two teams have asked Arcee, Jazz, and even sometimes Optimus about Cybertron and its people while telling them more about Earth when they ask her.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Jazz gave small smile at that before lifting up the two seats and placed them next to where they needed to go.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"That's amazing," Artemis breathed as she looked at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that she has a love for learning new things be it about her world or about Cybertron. Satoru returned to his Cybertronian form once he was sure that Naitofaia was finished building his project and walked up to stand behind Optimus. The monochrome semiformer wrapped his arms around the Prime while also laying his chin on the red and blue mech's shoulder making the said mech to lean back into his hold.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet. 

"And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing. 

"Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her as Satoru stood up straighter and let go of him.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold. 

"The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Daybreak let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Artemis called out as she joined Miko. "Let Jazz go with you as well?" The Prime looked at her. "I'm almost done with the building and after that is the written report part of it. So, there won't be anything for him to do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Satoru, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"If that is what Jazz wants," he agreed.

The silver colored 'bot let out a sigh of relief before stepping up to join his leader, his consort, and their scout.

"Stay away from Naitofaia's project, Ratchet," Satoru told him as he pointed a digit at him. "Cause you won't like me should my Sparkling bring home an F."

The humans laughed at the worried and shocked look on the medics face as the three of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and the four humans. The dark blue eyed teen let out a sigh before she went back to finish her project while the others went to do the same thing.

...My Line...

All four Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The three 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be welling to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Satoru, Jazz, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the monochrome semiformer made a circular motions with his pointing digit next to his head. Something that he had done a few times when it came to the human companion, who had helped her raise her two nephews, though he was a bit on the insane side. The original Team Prime had once asked him about the sign he used after meeting Jiraiya of the Sennin and his answer had had Ironhide and Ratchet cackling with Jazz and Bumblebee laughing while Optimus just smiled at them.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Artemis. " _He needs his head check. He might have a bug or a thousand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"I just might miss Megatron," Jazz sighed also in agreement.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"I think that a 'Con just agreed with us unknowingly," the Lieutenant cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Satoru watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee attacked Skyquake with his stinger while Satoru and Jazz used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Daybreak, Jazz, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the Autobot Scout, the consort, and Lieutenant. Bumblebee jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black Autobot hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Satoru to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Jazz punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Satoru joined Bumblebee along with Jazz.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The four Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Artemis, who was screwing in one last bolt, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. the sky blue haired teen shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project as she was now already done with building and now all that needed to be done was her report on it. The dark blue eyed 17-year-old walked over to her backpack and pulled out her notebook that has half of the completed report on it as Nightfire joined her having finished painting his own project. The young Gibbs knew what she was going to do with the skeleton of the truck after the science fair and that was finish it by making into either a normal truck or an unmarked police truck for her Mother.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Artemis and Naitofaia on the stairs.

"Control freak."

The young sky blue tinted dark haired Gibbs cackled as she finished her report.

"And this is why I'm glad that I have a mechanic for a Father," she told them.

"And that my Oppiluk is scary when angered," the young Pax added with a nod.

...My Line...

The four Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other two Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Satoru cursed.

Jazz, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The four Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All four of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Satoru screeched to a stop before transforming into his bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Jazz and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The two of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Jazz and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The monochrome mech looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, Artemis let out a sigh as she sat in the driver seat of Jazz while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat, Naitofaia in the passenger seat of Satoru, and Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The young Gibbs saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The sky blue tinted dark haired teen went to stand next to Optimus and Bumblebee with Satoru and Jazz joining them as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. Artemis's skeleton truck with all it insides was well received and that along with her paper had gotten her an A+, but she almost had to scrap it when Ratchet thought he could add more to it. Naitofaia's hover skateboard was also well received and that he earned an A+ as well for it though he had his Oppiluk to thank for keeping Ratchet at bay.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the truck's diagram had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"I was lucky that I was able to fix the damage," the dark blue eyed girl quietly told them as she sat on Jazz's shoulder now. "I almost failed."

The Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Satoru could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's a good ting dat yar as good at building an' fixing machines dan," her guardian told her.

"Damn straight," she nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Jack asked from the ground.

A smirk came to the young girl's face.

"I am going to finish it," she answered. "And then gift it to my Mother for her 45th birthday."

"Oh, can I help?" Miko asked.

A panic look came to Artemis's face at the thought of Miko touching it.

"Huh, you can help paint it when I finish with the building of the car," she managed to get out.

The black and pink haired 15-year-old stopped and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can do that," she agreed before walking over to Bulkhead.

The young Gibbs let out a sigh of relief while the others all laughed.

...My Line...

After the humans were taken home and Naitofaia tucked in for recharge, the Prime and his consort were on their shared berth within their room.

"What were you planning on doing to Ratchet if tried to do anything to Nightfire's project?" said Prime asked making Satoru to cackle as he had so many ways to get even at Ratchet should he do anything that makes his little one fail. "Daybreak?"

"Oh, it wouldn't have been anything dangerous," the other mech reassured before he let out a sigh. "One of the things that the Uzumakis were known for was pranking." As the Prime sat up using his left arm to hold him up as he laid on his side and looked at the electric aqua blue opticed mech. "However, there were those, who only use pranks to get revenge, as the Clan weren't anything like the Uchihas. There's a saying that the humans use and it goes along these lines: Don't get mad. Get even." The Prime raised an optic ridge at that. "Of course, when an Uzumaki gets mad than they get even through the use of pranks." He than shook his helm in false sorrow and sympathy though Optimus looked a bit worried when a glint could be seen in his optics that showed his Uzumaki side. "Poor, poor Konohagakure. They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into when Tobi-chan is older. And if they thought that Naruto-kun was bad..."

He let out a slight cackle of amusement at that thought. His Father must be already banging his head on something while cursing the Uzumaki pranking genes while wishing that the habit of using pranks to get revenge skipped him and was no doubt really hoping that it skips Tobirama the 2 as his Mother, Cousin, and Naruto are laughing at him. However, Satoru does find himself thanking Kami for the fact that Naitofaia takes after his Danniluk until the young Pax gets really mad enough that is.

"Should I be worried that Nightfire would have that habit?" the Prime asked.

For Satoru's part, he was really thinking about how to answer that question as he has no idea seeing as their Sparkling took was calm and cool tempered unlike the Senju.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "Well, he has shown to take after you in not only personality, but also in the fact that he has not lost his temper once, however, there is still a strong probability that should he get mad enough..."

"I see," the Prime sighed once his consort paused as he had no idea how to finish.

A small smile came to the other's faceplates as he leaned up and in closer to his own while he cupped the Prime's face.

"Though we should be more worried about him having the Uzumaki genes for blowing things up," he teased.

Optimus could only groan at that as he laid his helm on the other's chestplates over the monochrome mech's spark. However, he had no doubt that Ironhide and that explosion loving expert from the Wreckers would find that funny as all pit. Primus forbid that his own husband had that love and whenever a Decepticon gets blown to bits, he cackling like a manic while making more of them blow up. The Prime couldn't help, but have respect and pity for Satoru's Oppiluk as he has to deal with 3 explosion loving maniacs seeing as he could only handle the one. The red and blue mech vented a sigh as he fall into recharge to the sound of his lover's sparkbeats.


	4. Scrapheap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

Satoru let out a sigh as he leaned up against the wall while watching as Bulkhead and Bumblebee get defogged after coming back from the Arctic.

"I told you, Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead sighed as he removed one of the tubes and then stood up.

"The only way to be certain that your fine Bulkhead," Ratchet started as he pushed the big guy back down. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure." The medic pointed at the green mech. "You know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause prominent damage."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up as he, Arcee, and Jazz came up to their medic. "Did you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratchet answered as he walked over to the computer. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

...My Line...

The next day, found two of the four Autobot guardians along with one extra pulling up where Artemis stepped out of Satoru, Raf and Jack got out of Bumblebee, and Miko got out of Bulkhead.

"Missed us, Doc bot?" Miko asked with a smile.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Artemis asked as Miko rolled her eyes.

Heck even Satoru and Naitofaia gave him a look at that.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" the black and pink haired girl told him as she walked by.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said as he walked to the femme. "What gives Arcee?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" Artemis asked as she stood in front of him looking up. "What's with having Daybreak picking me up?

"Tag team you two," she answered.

"It's our turn for Exploration duty," Jazz finish.

"Where?"

"Too bad," Jack sighed with a shrug. "It's a beautiful day for a ride." The sky blue tinted dark haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as even she knew that they wouldn't take them. "Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty," the femme informed him with a smirk and hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "Indoors where it's warm!"

The older teen giggled making Jazz smirk as Jack and her joined Miko while Raf walked up grinning at Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"The arctic?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

The three bots went to leave before Optimus turned back around.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!"

"Optimus," Satoru spoke as he walked up to him.

"Hmm?" he hummed looking at him.

The monochrome mech wrapped his left arm around the Prime's waist while cupped his cheek with his right servo and then pulled him close into a heated kiss to which Bumblebee and Nightfire, who was setting on his shoulders, let out groans while covering their optics, Ratchet and Arcee only rolled their optics, Bulkhead turned around so his back was facing them, Jazz gave a small smirk as he thought about his own lover, and the human children would only stare wide eyed at the scene. The young Autobot pulled back from the kiss with a small smile that the Prime turned before placing a kiss on the other's lips quickly.

"Be careful," he told him as he let the red and blue mech go and then moved back.

"I will," he agreed with a nod before he turned towards the open bridge.

Raf and Satoru watched as the three bots went through the ground bridge quietly before all four humans walked up on the platform while Miko grinned at Bulkhead.

"Sooo...What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee removed Nightfire from his shoulders and placed him down on the ground before beeping and making game control motions with his hands.

{How about...video game tournament?!}

Raf grinned, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

Bumblebee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Daybreak here now!"

{Sorry Raf...need to see Ratchet} Bumblebee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet.

The sky blue tinted dark haired teen crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them leave while Raf went to grab the remote when all of a sudden Miko grabbed it and held it out to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko told him.

"Yeah," Jack groaned. "Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

The young Gibbs let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while Jack also let out sigh and looked at her before he grabbed the controller.

"Bring it," he stated

"No mercy," Miko grinned before turning to the game.

Raf looked at the two of them and let out a sigh while Artemis looked at him knowing that he wasn't pleased, but she wasn't the only one, who noticed it, as Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Raf," he spoke up as he held out the controller to him. "You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," the young boy answered as he looked at him. "I have stuff to do."

The two older teens walked him walk away before the eldest looked at Miko with a glare.

"Really Miko?" she asked with a growl. "You need to look when you go to grab something."

All Miko did was look at her in confusion before Artemis threw her arms up into the air and then walking away allowing the Japanese girl to go back to the game.

"Hoo-yeah," Miko cheered as they played.

The sky blue tinted dark haired teen girl walked over to the bots wondering what was going on that had Ratchet calling for the other three.

"You can't boss us around just cause the boss is out," Bulkhead stated.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet informed as he tried to activate the bridge. "The ground bridge is down."

"What?" Artemis asked from the platform in shock.

{Did Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee make it out, ok?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Jazz made it through just fine," Ratchet answered as he turned to them. "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Satoru and Artemis shared a look of worry before looking back at Ratchet. "Now remove those panels, chop, chop."

The three bots just looked at him for a moment before they went and removed the panels. They then moved back allowing Ratchet to move in and get to work only to find out that the boards to the ground bridge had been...

"Eaten?" the dark blue eyed teen asked as she reached a hand behind her and gripped a 9 mm Jericho 941 handgun that she now keeps on her at all times. "That's not normal."

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet stated as he looked at them just as Jack and Miko joined them. "But, what could have this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead added when the lights flickered for the second time.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet replied as he looked at the damaged board. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Artemis looked at him as if he was insane as she knew for a fact that it was not a malfunction or the main grid, but the problem was she didn't know what the problem was. The dark blue eyed 17-year-old let out a sigh just as Raf came back into the main control room with a grin upon seeing everyone in the front of the base, however, she was staring at the thing that he was carrying in his arms with a horror.

'Oh please, Primus,' she begged in her thoughts. 'Don't let that be what I think that is?'

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up.

"We're busy!"

"Huh, Ratchet," Artemis stuttered.

Ratchet raising an optic ridge looked up as hearing the horrified tone that eldest human was using, but it was more along with the fact that she sounded more scared for them then herself. However, when he did, the medic saw what had her horrified and decided that Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Optimus did the right thing in talking her as much about Cybertron as they could though he wondered here she got that handgun from.

"Aahhh!"

Jack and Miko moved in front of Raf, holding their hands out looking surprised as the bots and Artemis pointing a weapon at what seemed to be the youngest human. They were surprised to see that Satoru were just as freaked out as the other three 'bots were as he kept Nightfire behind him.

Miko frowned, "Hey, Hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead yelled at them, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked he jumped to get a look over the two taller kids arms with a frown.

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

"What?" asked Jack as he gave them a funny look. "This?" he gestured towards the thing that Raf was holding. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko laughed as she waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is teeny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!"

Bumblebee nodded with his gun also on the thing.

"Raf put it down so the bots can destroy it," Artemis told him gently as she kept her gun aimed at it.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf told them as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth once it saw the bots.

Artemis opened fire at the thing as it jumped out of Raf's arms going right towards the bots. She then cursed when she ran out of bullets as the four bots also tried shooting it but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the surface plating making the yellow and black Autobot to fall over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain and panic.

"BUMBLEBEE/MUSUKO (Musuko is the Japanese for son)!" Artemis and Satoru yelled out in worry before the 17-year-old girl loaded a meg of her special homemade bullets into her handgun.

"Nii-san?" Nightfire asked as in worry.

She tucked it away before looking around for a different type of weapon as she didn't want to risk harming the young Scout. Quickly seeing a crowbar and then Bumblebee throwing it to the ground, the sky blue tinted dark haired girl grab said crowbar and started to hit the Scraplet over the head really hard before she threw it up into the air and then hitting it like a baseball. This slinging it across the room and into the wall where it shuttered into pieces. Jack slowly walked up to her before gently taking the crowbar when she almost turned onto him.

"Whoa," he told her gently. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Raf than let out a gasp before he rushed over to his down guardian as Satoru moved to kneel next to Bumblebee looking worried while Nightfire stood near him with worry.

"Whoa," breathed Miko. "I so did no see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," he apologized to his friend.

{It's alright Raf} Bumblebee beeped. {I'm fine...}

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound," the medic answered as he looked at the boy. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe them?" the eldest human asked angrily that a bot got hurt.

"All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal," Bulkhead informed them. "Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed," Jack stated as he and Miko walked up. "Game over, right?"

"Yeah right," mumbled the sky blue tinted dark haired girl.

"No," answered Ratchet as he looked at them. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else though Artemis once again pulled out her handgun.

...My Line...

"It's a trap," informed the Medic. "A Scraplet trap."

"Scrap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap," a panicked Bulkhead replied.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko sighed, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch.."

Raf frowned, "So...How many are we talking about."

Artemis smiled when she noticed that he was holding the crowbar that she had used on one.

"Thousands," Ratchet sighed.

"Scrap," the dark blue eyed human and the monochrome mech cursed.

"Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way," the yellow-green and red medic told them.

They than headed back into the main control room to see if they can get a hold of their three missing bots.

...My Line...

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet asked over the com-link. "We have a situation." However, all he was able to get was static as nothing was going through and this made Satoru more worried than before. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He then turned to the others. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!"

{I agree with Bulkhead} Bumblebee beeped as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Evacuation is not an option," Satoru told them even he wanted to agree with them.

"Crescent is right," Ratchet seconded. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

"Bulkhead!" Miko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at her guardian. "You never run!"

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have," Bulkhead told her as he shook his helm. "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first." Artemis narrowed her eyes as she listened to what she already knew from asking the 'bots. "Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Satoru picked up Artemis and placed her on his right shoulder as she checked the 10 megs of homemade bullets

Jack stepped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us."

Artemis nodded in agreement as she released the safety on her gun.

"Their right."

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," the medic sighed. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." He then glanced at the Autobot Saboteur's charge. "You do know that handgun won't work right?"

The young Gibbs snorted as she pulled out a spare bullet to show him.

"I'm using homemade bullets that I created Ratchet," she told him.

"And what's so specially about them?" Jack asked as he was curious like Ratchet was.

"They explode on connect," was the answer he got. "Why do you think that I didn't shoot when that Scraplet was on Bumblebee for?" She noticed that all them were looking at her. "These bullets were design to explode and destroy an armored car."

"Hmm," Ratchet hummed before they looked at Jack.

"Alright, time to get to work," the older male said as he looked at them. "We pair off, one human one bot," He looked at Ratchet. "I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both groaned while shivering from their fear of the Scraplets.

"Daybreak and I will stand guard outside of the room just in case," Artemis informed. "Nightfire, I think it's best if you hide."

This got a nod from them before they went about their tasks or the young mech's case went about hiding. The sky blue tinted dark haired teen and the younger 'bot kept an eye on the hallways while listening to what was being said.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power," Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

Just than three on guard heard tinkling sounds all around them and Satoru became tensed when they saw them on the wall about them.

"Scrap," he cursed just as the Scraplet saw him and Ratchet.

Artemis yelped in surprise as seeing that they were flying.

"They fly!" Jack cried out.

"You never said they could fly." both the male and female human yelled.

"Scrap!" Artemis cursed when the Scraplets got to Ratchet and Satoru and began eating them as they screamed in pain and terror. "Slagging Pit!"

"R-Ratchet!"

"Daybreak!"

The two humans ran over to them hitting the ones they could reach trying to get them off of them while Satoru and Ratchet also kept trying to get them off as well.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called out weakly as he pointed at it while Jack ran over and grabbed it. 

Jack ran over, grabbing it, and sprayed Ratchet and Satoru freezing the Scraplets on them making them feel down where Artemis shot them. Jack got the ones on the ground, but there was still a swarm of them in the air where the sky blue tinted dark haired girl trained her gun on and opened fire after putting in a new meg. She than cursed as she saw the others come into the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said. "We're leaking energon like-whoa!" Bumblebee and the former wacker yelled out when they saw the Scraplets, who caught sight of them and decided to after them. Bumblebee joined Artemis opening fire on them while Bulkhead crushed some with his wrecking ball. "Eat this!"

If she wasn't so worried about protecting the bots then she was have anime fall at his choice of words and shriek when he realized they were chewing on him. The young Gibbs continued to curse as Bulkhead screamed while the Scraplets continued their feasting on the four bots before they finally got them under control. This allowed Miko and Raf to beat them while Artemis shot them as Jack continued to freeze them.

"We are getting more fire extinguishers after this," Artemis stated in a matter of fact tone with her left hand on her hip while she held her gun in her right.

"Agreed," Satoru second with a weak nod before he fall back with a groan.

Ratchet was going over the monochrome Semiformer's wounds especially those around and on his spark chamber.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with a sigh.

The young sky blue tinted dark haired Gibbs let out a groan of annoyance as they heard more Scraplet like sounds in the back causing.

"Hardly," groaned the medic. "These were just scouts..."

{Oh frag no...} Bumblebee beeped before he fell back, tired and in pain.

"So, The rest of them know we're in here?" the green Autobot asked with a frown.

"If we allow ourselves to be come their next meal, Jazz, Arcee, and Optimus will never make it home," Ratchet replied. "We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Maybe the Arctic?" Jack asked as he lifted the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. "One stop shopping."

"That could work," agreed both Artemis and Satoru.

"Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact," Ratchet second with a nod. "So think Ratchet. Think." All four humans looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

{Ohhh noooooo...} Bumblebee beeped as he fall back.

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" asked Jack.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as he stepped up.

The four humans listened to Ratchet as he explained what they need to know before they left.

...My Line...

The young Gibbs let out groan with her and the three stepping over the Scraplets while she held the tool box as her dark blue eyes glanced around for the leaking fuel line. Jack was also looking around at the small bots and for the leak.

"We're okay, remember, we're not metal," Jack told them.

"There's the breach," Artemis pointed over to it once she saw some blue liquid dripping to the floor

"Come on," Jack told them as all four run over with him and Artemis kneeling down beside it.

Jack kneeled beside her with a nod as the sky blue tinted dark haired teen got to work.

"You remember how to do this?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered with a nod of her. "It's just like repairing a normal fuel line."

...My Line...

"So, if we get," Bulkhead panted as he paused. "When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?"

"Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet answered. "The Scraplets will have no reason to leave, we'll need bait."

"Where are going to get bait?" Bulkhead snapped in question. "The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here."

...My Line...

Artemis with Jack's help welded the plate back together, but as soon as they had finished tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts heading for the bots.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

"Come on," she told them. "We need to get back to them now!"

The other three didn't argue with her before they took off running.

...My Line...

The bots looked up before looking over at see the four humans running into the main room.

 "Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack called out.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

With a groan, Ratchet got up weakly before grabbing the controls of the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge activated."

Just then the bridge opened as Bulkhead looked at Ratchet before he looked up just as a huge piece of metal just before he looked back at the bridge.

"Bait, uh?" he asked as he stood up before waving his arms at them. "Ready for the main course?" The screeching the Scraplets let out was all the response that he got. "Come and get it!"

Ratchet held Bumblebee down as Bulkhead ran into the ground bridge as the Scraplets followed him.

...My Line...

The Prime, Jazz, and Arcee walked towards the ground bridge when it opened up only to stop when Bulkhead appeared.

"Down!" he yelled as he stepped out. "Down!" He than collapsed on the ground as a swarm of Scraplets came through next. Optimus moved to stand in front of the two smaller bots when the tiny things rain down around them confusion them while Bulkhead looked up before he stood. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

...My Line...

Artemis let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Bulkhead return with Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee though she noticed that the Prime moved over to his fellow semiformer at once. The young Gibbs moved over to check on Jazz just as Nightfire ran out of the closet before she and the other three humans were helping with the defrosting and patching the bots up in the med area of the control room.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising!"

"Excellent," Ratchet said with a nod before looking Miko and Raf. "Rafael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He than looked over to the sky blue tinted dark haired girl, who was standing on Satoru's chest patching it up. "Artemis, make sure that Daybreak's Spark Chamber is holding up!"

"It's steady," Raf informed him.

"Looking good," Miko told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"All good here, Ratchet!" the young Gibbs called over to him as she finished.

Ratchet gave a nod actually pleased to have a mechanic-in-training around.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told him though he was looking over at where his husband laid. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It...wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied as he looked at the human children. "We're fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong," agreed Optimus.

Ratchet looked over at him about to say something when there was a scream.

"Aaah!"

Artemis jumped slightly before looking over at Miko in alarm, who had her hands in the air close to her chest. Artemis pulled out her gun as she looked around for something just as Jack and Raf grabbed their own weapons.

"Scraplet!?"

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled as she shook her head while Artemis let out a scream of her own as she quickly moved back onto Satoru's chest with her hands that were holding her gun shaking while Jazz looked at her with a raised optic ridge. Miko than looked down at her legs, jumping before she ran away. "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly as she ran out of sight.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" he asked

"Watch it Bulkhead," the sky blue tinted dark haired teen growled as she tucked her gun back into waistline of the pair of black pants she was wearing.

She shot him a death glare while he looked at her confused.


	5. 'Con Job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

A few weeks after the whole scraplet incident, one could find Satoru, Jazz, Nightfire, and Artemis together talking about what was faster a car or a motorcycle though both Nightfire and Satoru were of the opinion that Jazz was why faster if he put his mind to it just as Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder. 

"Alright, chores are done," Miko informed him. "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know Miko," Bulkhead told her with a sigh. "The last time, I was picking sand out of my articulaters." Miko looked down up sat. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as the other bots and humans walked over. "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. " Artemis, the team's saboteur, and the former human shared a look before looking back. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked he looked at them.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," answered Arcee as she looked at him. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega one," Optimus said over the com-link. "Identify yourself?"

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigade_ ," a voice stated.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked as he moved towards the computer. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead_?" the voice now ID as Wheeljack asked confused. " _That you? What's with all the Security_?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," answered Bulkhead. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Some time tomorrow_ ," Wheeljack answered him. " _If I put the metal to the pedal_."

"Another bot's coming here," stated Miko happily. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "I know him by reputation only." He then looked over at Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead answered as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"We well send landing coordinates Wheeljack," Optimus informed. "Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure that you get a proper welcome."

"So. whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked once the com-link was turned off.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead laughed with a smile. "We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means that the 'Cons are going to wish that he never found us."

The young Gibbs leaned over to speak to both Jazz and Gibbs.

"He didn't even deny, Arcee's calm of him and this Wheeljack," Artemis whispered to both bots.

"Blackmail," cackled Jazz.

The two of them looked at him with a deadpan expressions before letting out and venting a sigh while shaking their heads.

...My Line...

The next day after the four humans got out of school, the group all stood around the computer watching as the new wreckers starship approached.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee told them.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko added with a smile before she got a thoughtful look. "Hmm have to find his own though."

Artemis let out a sigh before she and the others all looked over at Ratchet.

"Ground bridge cycling up," he stated before the controls sparked a little and Ratchet had to slam his servo into it just to make it work. "Blasted Scraplets!" The sky blue tinted dark haired youth felt bad for him. "Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as he looked the Prime.

Jazz, his charge, and Satoru snorted as it was obvious as to why.

"We can't risk revealing the location to our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," answered the Autobot Leader.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he replied with a smile. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!"

"Oh joy," Satoru groaned though he did throw the Prime a slight glare when he cackled.

"Sweet," the younger female cheered.

"Yes, sweet," Artemis deadpan with dread lacing her voice.

The bots all smiled at Miko and Bulkhead before the siren suddenly went off and they all looked at the screen.

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's positions," Arcee informed Optimus.

"Con Scums!" Bulkhead growled as they all watched screen before the bots got ready to bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet told them as he opened it up.

"Who for?" asked Bulkhead with a laugh. "The 'Cons?" He went to run through. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

They all watched as four of the Autobots ran through the bridge and not even 2 minutes later 5 'bots came running through.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead called to him making the other wrecker to look at him. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." The young American girl walked down the steps. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya," she greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he walked to her.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"True that," the young Gibbs stated with Jazz and Satoru nodding in agreement.

Wheeljack looked up at her with a raised optic ridge before looking back at Miko with a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he told as he turned around to face Optimus, who was walking up to him. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," agreed the Prime. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe," the wrecker answered as he looked behind at Bulkhead before looking back at Optimus. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong," he replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." The Prime looked over at the human children before looking back at Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack informed him.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead laughed as he hit Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack turned around to face and they bumped each other's chest while Ratchet sighed.

"Oh joy."

"With you there Ratchet," Artemis agreed as dread once again laced her voice.

It wasn't long before the party started and the sky blue tinted dark haired teen almost begged Optimus if she could go with him when he transformed to leave the base for a while, but she bit her tongue cause of the fact that Miko was staying there and she wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but she didn't get a good feeling from Wheeljack and she didn't know why either.

"Come on Jackie!" Bulkhead called out as Miko played her guitar. "Show me what you've got!" Suddenly the other wrecker threw a large metal ball at him though he caught, it dis send him sliding backwards. "Nice lob."

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked from where he stood with Arcee watching.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee replied. "The favorite past time on Cybertron." Artemis looked up at Jazz, who nodded his helm. "Especially among the warrior class."

The older human just sat on the steps with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Come on Raf," Miko said. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Artemis looked up from her drawing to see the youngest human doing a very familiar dance.

"Of course the robot," Jack cackled with a smile as Satoru let out a cackled as he watched Bumblebee join in on the dancing by mimicking Raf while his charge groaned. It was obvious that Artemis wasn't much a party person, but was staying because of Miko cause Satoru had seen her fight inner battle of going with the young Autobot's husband or not. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," answered Arcee as she watched. "Prime's don't party." She then looked over the other semiformer, who was heading for the door. "And where are you going?"

"To check on Optimus," Satoru answered before he transformed and speed out of the base.

"What is that about?" Artemis asked Arcee from where she was setting.

"Optimus and Satoru are lovers as you have no doubt noticed," the motorcycleformer answered. "They have been for about a year though they have been married in the human way for about five or so months of that year. They have yet to make it official in the Cybertronian ways."

"How?" Jack asked before he decided to reword his question. "What is the Cybertronian ways?"

"Our form of marriage has no divorce like the human ways do," Arcee tried to explain before she looked over at Jazz. "Jazz, your bonded so can you please help?"

The Saboteur let out a vented sigh before he allowed his visor to snap up.

"Well, it's as Arcee already told you," he stated. "There is no divorce."

"So it's permanent?" Artemis asked.

Her guardian nodded his helm.

"To the point that if one dies the other follows," he added.

"Not even death can keep the two apart?" Jack was next to ask.

"Yup," the lieutenant agreed. "You see the way our kind of marriage is done through joining our sparks which is to say our very souls to another. This allows us to see each other's lives on a more deeper scale and feel each other's emotions even after the merging of our sparks."

He than got a distant look in his optics.

"And we can communicate with each other no matter the distance," Arcee finished.

Both of the older humans looked at each other before looking at the others thinking about Arcee and Jazz told them.

...My Line...

The familiar Peterbilt 340 drove down a deserted road following the directions that Ratchet set before shifting gears, Satoru drove faster while he enjoyed a bit of time to himself away from the party that was going on back with the others and thought that he should have invited Artemis. But, this was a good thing as well as it meant that he would be able to be actually spend some time with his husband once he found him for the first time this week. 

The Senju knew that have to kept the fact that they were together from the Decepticons or risk it being used against them. As he was thinking, the youngest of the Autobot Team pulled off onto a dirt path heading into the some of the mountains that lined it and it wasn't long till the monochrome colored bot vented a sigh when he saw the familiar bot up ahead.

"Optimus!" he called out as he transformed and walked up.

The Autobot Commander turned his helm to look at the mech that has managed to win his spark, who came to stand next to him.

"Satoru, shouldn't you be back at the welcome party for Wheeljack?" the Prime asked kindly.

"Parties are not my thing," he answered as he wrapped his arms around Optimus from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Something I got from my Oppiluk and Grandoppi, both of whom loathed parties with a passion." He then shrugged. "And besides, Miko's guitar playing was getting on my nerves."

The Prime cackled softly before looking up at the sky as he leaned into the embrace.

"Jazz seems to love having a new charge," Optimus spoke up after a moment of silences.

A small smile came to Satoru's faceplates as the time that has he spent with Artemis and Jazz flash across his mind.

"Well, none of us have a problem with the humans unless it's Galloway," the inch shorter bot informed before he got a thoughtful look. "No, wait. Almost none of us as Ratchet seems to not to be a fan."

The Prime looked over his shoulder at the other mech while he smiled at him knowing that he spoke the truth, but he knew that all of the Autobot Teams and as well as those of NEST hated Galloway with a passion.

"I also heard about that weapon she carries around with her from what Ratchet told me," the Prime cackled as he turned around in the other's arms and looked at the monochrome mech with amusement shining in his optics while placing his servos on Satoru's chestplates.

A cackle escaped Satoru as he glanced at his lover.

"She and Ironhide would get along amazingly well if he was here in Jasper," he told him. "They are to much alike with their love for weapons."

"That is true," the red and blue Autobot nodded his helm in agreement with small smile of his own. "And may Primus have mercy on Ratchet's soul should those two ever meet one day."

A loud laugh escaped the white and black Autobot Mech's intake which had the Prime smiling a bit bigger at the sight of his mech laughing. He had thought that was a sound that he would never get to hear as he has been trained to hide his emotions since he could talk.

"I agree with that," Satoru said as he finally calm down.

Optimus let out a cackle of his own before he pulled into a very heated kiss by the Senju.

...My Line...

"Coming at chya," Bulkhead said as he tossed the ball back to Wheeljack.

The ivory 'bot reached up to catch the metal ball only for it bounce out of his hands and into the ground bridge controls busting it up even more.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Sorry, doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." Artemis watched out of the corner of her eyes as the wrecker came to a stop next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered with a nod.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is," Ratchet agreed with a surprised look upon his faceplates.

"Something with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," answered the medic. "I put it in shut-down."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked not knowing that he was getting two suspicious glares from the Autobot's Lieutenant and from the sky blue tinted dark haired teen.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet answered. "Maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack breathed before he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the other Autobots, Jazz and Artemis shared a look before they went back to observing 'Wheeljack' as they pretend to be watching the lobbying game that Bulkhead and the other wrecker was playing.

...My Line...

**_{A/N: When I mention Satoru having dark electric blue optics then that means that both personalities are in control. As such he'll be called Darkday which is taking from the first part of both Daybreak and Darklight and only the Autobots and those of NEST will know about that.}_ **

The Prime let out a series of mewls as he found himself pinned to the ground by the monochrome mech, who was peppering his neck caples with kisses, nips, and licks, while also sucking on a few sensitive spots that heated his frame. Satoru ran his right servo over the front of Optimus' chassis till he reached the Prime's interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from the mech under him. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal a hot and moist valve. The at the moment dark electric blue opticed mech gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a pointed mix blunt tipped digit into the valve to which the red and blue mech moan loader. The dark electric blue opticed mech got to work on getting him wetter before he slid second digit in next to the first making the Prime to arch his back.

"Oh Primus," the Autobot Leader moaned louder as the monochrome mech continued to work in stretching his valve by scissoring his two digits while his digits moved deeper. "Darkday." The Senju kept his attention on the Prime's neck as he added a third digit into the tight valve. "AH!"

The monochrome mech smirked when he realized that he brushed against a bundle of sensitive nodes as he used his left servo to play with the Prime's anterior node making Optimus to moan even louder.

...My Line...

"So there we were," Bulkhead was saying. "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" The four humans all listened to the war stories that Bulkhead telling with wide eyes as they anticipated the outcome of the situation. "Tell 'em Jackie?!"

At this all eyes turned onto the ivory wrecker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what I do best," he finally told them.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" laughed the big guy.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack stated with a shrug though there as half relief tone in his voice.

Jazz and Artemis shared another look at this.

"The joint went supernova," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome," Miko breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched said area.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee spoke up. "Given the size of your backside."

"And that sounds like something Satoru would do," Jazz cackled in amusement.

Bumblebee gave humming like laugh while Artemis snirked at this before she shut up when Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet tinkering with the ground bridge controls.

"There it is," Bulkhead told them making them all to look over at him. "Jackie's signature." He pointed at the other wrecker's waist. "One grenade, one shot." He then looked up at his friend and waved his hand in his face."Hey, you alright?"

'So, now he's noticing?' Jazz and the young Anderson thought.

"Hm," Wheeljack hummed as he snapped out of it. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead stated.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Bulkhead struggled to explain. "You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack told him as he looked at the big guy. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead informed. "You can come with."

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them," the other wrecker told him as he looked to the kids. "You're better at it." The dark blue eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

Bulkhead just looked at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie," he agreed. "Hey, go ahead."

'Bulk?'

"Tour starts now," Miko stated as she jumped down from where she was setting and walked over to Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

The older human smirked at hearing those questions before looking up at Bulkhead.

"You alright," Arcee asked.

"You seem distracted," Riku added.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead replied as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," the darker blue femme teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend?" asked the Autobot wrecker. "Come on." He turned to look at where Wheeljack and Miko had gone. "Something, something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"You haven't seen him for centuries," informed Arcee. "He could just be rocket-legged or well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on the fact that something is not right," Jazz added.

"You do?" both Arcee and Bulkhead asked surprised.

"He's not the only one," Artemis spoke up making the other Autobots to look at her.

Arcee let out a sigh before she looked back at the green wrecker.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you three are right," she stated.

Both the Lieutenant and the female human looked at each other for a third time before letting out sigh themselves as the other bots went on talking not believing Bulkhead.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than anyone," the big guy told them in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," answered Bulkhead as he looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story," agreed the ivory wrecker.

"Yep, tell it," Bulkhead stated with a glare.

The dark blue eyed teen moved to stand next to the others while Jazz joined Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko!" yelled the green wrecker. "Stay out of this!"

This had the humans looking at him surprise that he actually yelled at his charge.

"Bulkhead easy," Arcee told him.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack tried to tell him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" he asked after looking at him for a moment as all the kids looked at him. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, than I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened," Bulkhead answered with a nod. "Except for one little thing." The bot in front of him started with a look that screamed 'Oh, scrap I screwed up' on his faceplate. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet asked stunned as he looked over while the others all looked at Bulkhead surprised.

"I's already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record," Bulkhead informed.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko started to say.

"MIKO!" Artemis yelled as she shot forward and pushed the black and pink haired girl out of the way.

All the young Japanese girl could do was watch in surprise as the 'Con grabbed hold of her fellow female in his servo while the 'bots readied themselves for battle.

"ARTEMIS!" Bulkhead, Miko, and Jazz yelled out in worry.

The 'Con than ran over to the controls of the ground bridge while he held her up.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp," he told them in a different voice.

The young Gibbs struggled to get out of his gasp as all Miko could do was watch.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" the black and pink haired girl asked.

"He's not Wheeljack, Miko!" the sky blue tinted dark haired girl snapped.

The 'Con looked at her with a smirk.

"Your Jazz's little pet human, aren't you?" he asked with a cackle.

All she did was glare at him in anger while said Autobot growled under his breath.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret," the 'Con told them with a smirk. "Plenty of fighting to come."

Jack looked at the eldest of them worried before he glanced at Arcee.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," the 'Con answered.

Bulkhead and Jazz glared at the 'Con as he still held the young Gibbs in his servo while he did something to the ground bridge before he grabbed the switch.

"About time," he stated as he pulled the switch and started to the ground bridge while he slowly moved towards it. "Let's get this part started."

The 'Con just stood in front of the ground bridge with his back to it unaware of what coming through before he was hit front behind which caused him to let the dark blue eyed American teen go. Jazz reacted quickly and grabbed her before he set her down on the ground while he let out a sigh of relief as the real Wheeljack stood up looking at Ratchet.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through," he informed the medic.

With a nod, the yellow-green and red Autobot quickly closed the bridge before any 'Cons could get through. They all watched as the imposter got up with a growl while grabbing his blades with the real Wheeljack before they started to circle each other.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack told Bulkhead, who went to join in.

It was long till the two went at it dueling each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked confused as they watched.

Miko tried to point him out, but was unable to do.

"Uh, I lost track!"

The humans all watched as the fight went on, but it wasn't long till the real Wheeljack defeated the fake and knocking him out.

"That's my Jackie," cheered Bulkhead.

Artemis glared at the imposter, who was laying on the ground, while Wheeljack put his blades away and turned to Ratchet.

"You hit the switch," he told the medic as the older 'bot grabbed the switch for the bridge and looked at him. "It's time to take out the trash." The ivory wrecker looked at Bulkhead as he stepped next to him. "All yours buddy."

They all watched Bulkhead grabbed the 'Con before he spun around a few times and lobbed him through the ground bridge that Ratchet opened.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack told him with a smile.

The oldest human teenager looked over at Ratchet.

"You might want to inform Optimus and Daybreak," she suggested.

"Your right," he agreed before heading for the computers.

The humans smiled before looking at the second wrecker as Jazz came up to him.

"Hey, ya might not have intended it ta happen, but tanks fer saving Artemis," he told Wheeljack. "If someting happened ta 'er than AH do not know what Ah would do."

Wheeljack cackled before nodding his head.

"Just doing my job," he told the Lieutenant.

...My Line...

"I'm going...I'm going to overload," the Prime mewled as he felt the familiar tightening in tanks.

Darkday didn't saying anything as he continued the double simulation on the interior and anterior nodes. The red and blue mech arched his back as his vocalizations turned to static in overload. The monochrome mech sat up on his heelstrut noticing that the Prime's optics were closed as he panted while his cooling fans were trying to cool off his frame. The Senju brought his right servo up to his face first and licked off the blue transparent lubricant from them both. Once he had cleaned his servos, the dark electric blue opticed mech moved to kiss Optimus, who had opened his optics again, when their com. units beeped making them both to let vented sighs.

" _Ratchet to Optimus and Daybreak_ ," the two heard the medic over the com-link.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"Is something wrong?" the Senju asked next.

" _You two need to get back to base_ ," the medic answered. " _I'll tell you two when you both get here_."

"Very will," the Prime stated as the two looked at each other worried. "We'll be right there."

Satoru quickly got up as the red and blue mech closed his interface panel before allowing the other to help him stand up. The Senju gave him a quick kiss before they transformed and speed off back to the base.

...My Line...

Once the two bots got back to the base, Ratchet filled them on what went on while they were out and Satoru had checked on Jazz, Artemis, but most important of all, Nightfire just to make sure that they were alright.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet groaned as he glanced over at a dancing Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime," Bulkhead was saying to Wheeljack. "We need to pick out an alt mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh," Wheeljack said hesitantly. "About that Bulk, now that my ship's been repaired, I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait?" asked Miko as she and the other two walked up. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Well, because some 'bots never change."

He than smiled at Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus informed him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulkhead stated as he and Wheeljack fist bumped.

After that everyone minus Optimus, Ratchet, Satoru, Jazz, and Artemis used the ground bridge to the Sahara Desert to see Wheeljack off.

"Ah'm goin' ta take Artemis home, OP," the Saboteur told him.

"Very will," the Prime nodded.

He watched as his lieutenant transformed into his alt mode and allowed the young Gibbs to climb in before speeding out of the base before he than looked over at Satoru, who after putting Nightfire to bed, walked up to him and then whispered something into his audio making him to softly moan in want. The Prime looked over at Ratchet to let him know that both himself and the Senju were going to their room to rest before they walked out.

...My Line...

**_{A/N: I know that some of you might hate me if I left the Yaoi scene on a cliffhanger so here's the continuation of it.}_ **

Once inside, the Prime found himself being carried in a Princess style to the berth by Darkday before he was laid down. The Senju climbed on and in between his legs where he started up his assault of the red and blue mech's neck cables again. However, Optimus was quick to switch their positions while the Prime turned his own attention on the monochrome mech's neck cables. The former human groaned when the Prime's digits managed to get under the seams of his armor to play with the wires that lay underneath before his own interface opened allowing his girth out.

An even deeper groan was heard from him when the red and blue mech started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking his way down his chassis till he reached his pelvis area. Optimus swallowed nervously as he had only ever taken the large length once before he glanced up at the monochrome mech for a moment before he teasingly licked his spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure. The red and blue mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the other mech. The Autobot Leader used that as encouragement and took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Senju had by now closed his optics and relaxed while letting out small gasps and moans as the Prime gave him oral though every now and then the red and blue mech would release his spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath it before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Optimus, keep this up and I'll overload," Darkday groaned.

The Prime released the spike from his mouth with a pop before giving it one last lick and then climbed up to only be drawn into a kiss. The Senju rolled over till his husband was under him again before his servo moved down to his valve after the Prime opened his own interface panel that was already hot and wet for a second time that night. The dark electric blue opticed 'bot gently stretched him out as he kept kissing him drawing his glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Prime moaned as pulled away from the kiss while the Senju rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the Autobot Leader seeing white and letting out a louder moans. “Darkday, please, I need, I… please.”

"What do you need, Optimus?" the monochrome mech asked making the red and blue mech's faceplates grew hotter as the Senju had always knew what he wanted. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Prime arched his backstruts while he writhed as the Senju continued his ministrations.

"Darkday, please, I need your spike...please," he moaned.

Removing his digits from within her, Darkday lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist before pushing his spike into him with a quick thrust of his hips. Optimus tensed up as the big girth was completely sheathed in him having only interfaced once with the mech on top of him.

"Are you alright?" Darkday asked as he bent down to nuzzle his helm.

"Yeah," the Prime answered as he nuzzled back. "Just give me a few nano-kilks (seconds)."

"Of course," the monochrome mech agreed as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the Prime's sides while still nuzzling his helm.

After a while, Optimus ground his hips into Darkday's own hips getting a groan of pleasure from him before the monochrome 'bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow the Prime to get reuse to his size. It was after a few kilks (Moments) of the monochrome mech slow pace thrusts that the Prime started let out louder mewls.

"So good," gasped Optimus. "Darkday…."

"Dear Primus," the Senju groaned as he picked up the pace slightly.

The red and blue Autobot Leader threw his helm back with a moan as he once again arched his backstrut. The monochrome Autobot continued a slightly fast pace thrust though he didn't go, too, fast or hard no matter how much he wanted to, what with Optimus being so wet, so hot, that it took all of his control to not drive into the red and blue mech's valve until he could hardly walk.

"Oh, Primus," the red and blue mech moaned as the pain numbed into pleasure with each thrust. "Please, go harder?" Darkday pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the Autobot Leader's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, just like that." This caused the monochrome mech to smirk as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Feels so good,"

"So tight," the Senju gasped as the valve walls' squeeze his spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

The Prime let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the Senju's own before a sharp thrust hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the monochrome mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right there." The Autobot Cyberninja gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace just a bit more. "Do it again!"

The Autobot Cyberninja made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting the Prime's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Senju continued to thrust into the red and blue mech.

"Good Primus," Darkday groaned.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the Autobot Cyberninja continued to thrust into the red and blue mech. "So...so deep." The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the monochrome started to pick up his pace more. "Oh, Darkday." The Prime rolled his hips, meeting the Monochrome mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The dark electric blue opticed mech leaned forward a bit. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Darkday...I'm going...I'm going to overload."

"Some here," the Senju panted.

"DARKDAY!" the red and blue mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Darkday as the 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Senju allowed himself to overload within his lover filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The monochrome mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully. The Senju laid down next to Optimus as both of them were panting as their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity as the red and blue Leader climbed back on top of him again though he had a seductive smirk on his faceplate before the monochrome mech let out a groan when said Leader took his spike into his valve once again for the second time before they had another round or two.


	6. Convoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

" _PRIME_!" Fowler yelled over the com-link. " _PRIME_!"

"Special Agent Fowler, to do we owe-" Optimus started to acknowledge as he walked into the room.

" _What else_?" Fowler shouted in question. " _The 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew out of the sky_!"

"Again?" asked Miko with a giggle.

Even Artemis had a grin on her face.

" _They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS_ ," Fowler continued.

"The whats-it?" Arcee, Artemis, and Satoru asked in unison.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generator System_ ," answered the Agent. " _AKA DNGS_." He then showed them an image of a large cubic structure strapped to a metal floor. " _It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing_."

"Dude," the dark blue eyed youth breathed with a tilt of her head while Ratchet scoffed. "I call bullshit."

"Artemis," Jazz lightly scolded though he had to agree with her.

"That is absurd," Ratchet added. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing to make a big, bad primitive weapon of mass destruction_ ," answered Fowler. " _If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and four next door_."

"Uh...did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" asked Rafael in scared tone.

"So, hope it's not Nevada," mumbled the sky blue tinted dark haired teen.

" _I'm a sitting duck here Prime_ ," the Agent informed him. " _I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it_."

The monochrome mech looked at Fowler as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question," the Prime told him very sternly. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states...and beyond."

"Well, that just fan-fragging-tastic," the 17-year-old deadpan.

This time Jazz didn't scold her for her language as he was thinking the same thing.

" _You got any better ideas_?" Fowler asked anxiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Artemis glanced up at Optimus with a thoughtful look on her face as an idea ran through her mind.

"I might have an idea," she finally spoke up making all of them to look at her.

"This going to be great," Miko cheered. "You guys are about to see Artemis' mind in action."

The Autobots looked at each other while Jack and Raf looked worried as they have also seen her mind in action though Fowler was welling to take what he can get in planning.

" _Alight, let's hear it_ ," he finally spoke up.

The sky blue tinted dark haired teen nodded at him with a serious look that only Miko had seen on her face once in art and PE class before she started to relay her idea.

...My Line...

After about an hour of hammering out all the details and then preparing to carry out the plan, finds Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Satoru standing side by side in their vehicle forms. The Senju was going to act as the decoy with Jazz and the terror twins of the Autobots, who was meeting up with them for this, acting as his escorts. Agent Fowler had just aboard Optimus after making sure that DNGS was secure inside the trailer on the back of Optimus' alt mode. Fowler rubbed his hands in excitement and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Ah-no need Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke up. "I will handle the driving.

Agent Fowler grumbled softly.

"It's going to be a long trip," the agent mumbled to himself.

"Autobots," Optimus called out as of their ignitions started. "Roll out!"

As once the team pulled out of the forested terrain with Satoru and Jazz going a different once they hit the road.

...My Line...

The human children and Ratchet watched as the team's signals moved down a line that singled the road.

"We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus, Daybreak," Ratchet informed him. "Prior any complications, you two should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

"Let's hope for no complications," sighed the sky blue tinted dark haired teen.

...My Line...

Artemis could be heard letting out a groan when the Agent blew Optimus' horn as they drove behind an older rusted car.

" _Move it Gramps_!"

The rusty car finally moved to the side so that the team could pass it though Jazz and the twins were cackling.

" _Agent Fowler is that really necessary_?" Optimus asked in the closest way that he would get to a complaint.

" _Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers_ ," Fowler complained as Bumblebee moved to the front of Optimus. " _You know, you're really saving my bacon here Prime_."

" _I am proud to be of service_ ," stated the Prime.

" _Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to taring up your own corner of the galaxy_."

" _So, are you suggesting that no evil existed on your before we arrived_?" asked the red and blue Autobot.

" _Well, its a...different kind of evil_ ," the Agent stumbled with his words. " _How about some radio_?" He reached over to it. " _You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy_." Just then he noticed from his rear view a helicopter. " _That's the one! The 'Con, who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Deanbat? Skyguy_?"

They heard Artemis let out a snort at that over the com-link.

" _Those are not even close to Cybertronian names, Fowler_ ," she cackled.

" _Watch your rear view_ ," Bulkhead told them through the walky-talky just as five green cars come up behind him boxed him in. " _Feeling a little constricted without the use of fists here boss_."

" _Remain in your alt mode unless absolutely necessary_ ," ordered the Prime.

" _A whole team of 'Cons_ ," growled the Agent.

" _Ah_ ," Artemis and Ratchet both gasped.

" _I'm not picking up on anything_ ," Ratchet told them. " _They must be using a cloaking technology_."

" _Hmm...Ratchet_ ," the sky blue tinted dark haired teen breathed. " _Their not 'Cons_!"

"What?" all the Autobots plus the other humans yelled.

" _What do you mean, Artemis_?" the Prime asked.

" _I'm reading human life signs coming for that helicopter and those cars_ ," she answered. " _Not only that, but aren't the 'Cons' frame colors, minus the higher ups, are black and purple_?"

"Hai (Yes)," the other semiformer answered. "Plus Optimus-koi, I can since Chakra coming from within the vehicles that are following my team and it feels human _._ " The Prime thoughts went back to when Satoru had told him how human Chakra felt different to a Cybertronian Chakra as he had explained that all living things had Chakra. "And with a good bit of the higher ranking 'Cons out in space than..."

" _You got it Daybreak_ ," Artemis told him. " _Optimus, do you want me to take out their tires_?"

Agent Fowler started at Artemis's questions.

" _WHAT_?" he yelled as he glared that bash board. " _You allowed her to come along_?"

" _We did not_ ," answered the Prime. " _But, from what Daybreak, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet has told me, young Artemis is an amazing shot. Especially when it comes to moving targets. So, she's waiting to give a hand back at base should I order it_."

" _She's like a real life female Hawkeye_ ," Miko giggled only to cry out.

And the bots all let out vented sighs when they had heard the slap knowing that Artemis pulled what Raf and Jack called the Gibbs slap...even though they have no idea why. Except maybe Jazz, who had cackled like a crazy bot, or when Satoru blew something up, when the young Gibbs pulled the Gibbs slap the first time after Miko said something stupid.

" _Prime_..."

" _Not yet, Artemis_ ," Optimus stated.

" _Got it_ ," the young Gibbs sighed.

One of the cars that had been blocking Bulkhead had than sped up and pulled in front of Bumblebee. The yellow and black Autobot tried to maneuver around the other car, but was blocked no matter if he went to the right or left. Than another green car pulled up to the diver side of Optimus where it's roof opened and a masked man stood up with gun pointed at Agent Fowler.

" _Pull over_ ," he ordered.

" _Well, I'll be dipped_ ," exclaimed Fowler upon seeing that Artemis and Satoruwas right.

" _Our assailants are not Decepticons, but humans_ ," Optimus told the whole team. " _As Artemis stated_."

" _Humans_?" everyone that was back at base exclaimed.

" _I told you_!" the young sky blue tinted dark haired Gibbs yelled.

" _Oh please_ ," Miko scoffed. " _Taking on our 'bots? They're roadkill_."

" _Miko_!" Artemis yelled. " _You know, that the Autobots don't harm humans_!  _What is wrong with you_?"

Satoru let out a laugh along with Jazz at the way the eldest teen scolded the young Japanese teen in the same tone and almost with the same words as the Prime did with Ironhide when the first Team Prime landed on Earth. Just than Optimus bumbed into the car and sent it swerving behind them before that masked man could fire.

" _Who are these guys_?" asked the Agent in shock.

" _Autobots, maintain your cover_ ," Optimus ordered. " _And apply minimal force. Disarmament only_." It was after the order was issued that the same green car had regained control and attempted to pull up on the Prime's other side, but ended up blocked by Bumblebee. Seeing a golden opportunity, Bumblebee back ended the car, who just rammed back, but the yellow and black Autobot soon rammed the other car harder making it lose control and tip over. " _Artemis_."

" _On my way_ ," said female informed him.

"Optimus, Jazz and I are way to meet up with you and your team," Satoru informed. "As the humans falling us has gotten wise to the decoy act."

" _I understand, Daybreak_ ," the Prime said over the comm. link. " _Just be careful_."

"Roger that Sweetspark," the Senju said as he and Jazz turned around the head back towards them while the twins drove through a ground bridge that appeared to head back to Diego Garcia.

...My Line...

Artemis opened up a case that she had next to her to reveal parts of a raffle that she started to assemble together before strapping it to her back once done. After making sure that she had her two handguns were in two leather brown leg gun holster, the dark haired teen walked down the steps to where a 2010 black with sky blue trims Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R sat waiting. She had made sure that she was wearing a  firm fitting leather crimson red bodysuit tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 6" heel crimson red leather boots while also accessorizing it with an equipment brown leather belt. Ratchet watched as the 17-year-old got onto the Cycle before she placed a black helmet that has sky blue flame designs licking from the back to just the middle of it on her head while lowering the dark blue tinted visor over her eyes before pulling on a pair of fingerless elbow length crimson red gloves before starting up the bike.

"Ratchet open the bridge!" she told him.

"Be careful," the Autobot medic told her as he opened the ground bridge. "I don't want Jazz to be upset that something happened to you."

She gave him a thumbs up before she speeding through the bridge.

"I hope she's going to be ok," sighed Miko while Jack and Raf stood next to her.

"I do as well," both Jack and Raf agreed.

...My Line...

" _Prime_!" Artemis called over the ear com. link as Satoru and Jazz pulled up on either side of her. " _How many are still giving chase_?"

" _About 4 as Bumblebee took out one of them_ ," the Prime answered her as he took the curves fast and sharp.

" _Could use some air_ ," Fowler told him.

" _How long till ETA?_ " Optimus asked the young Gibbs as he rolled the window.

" _ETA 5 to 4 minutes, Optimus_ ," was the quick answer as Agent Fowler leaned out the Prime's windows.

However, he noticed one of the cars drive up and a masked guns men jump in between Optimus' alt mode and his trailer.

" _Prime, bare right_!" Fowler yelled before the red and blue Autobot did as instructed, but all it did was make the man lose his balance and for the car and driver to veer off the cliff. However, the masked man that was on the back of the trailer was alright and went back to his task just as a black with sky blue trims motorcycle came up behind them with two familiar cars right behind them, Agent Fowler opened up Prime's door and moved along his side to the back where he grabbed hold the man making him drop the gun and held him out. " _Your going to tell me everything you know_."

Just before the guy could speak he was ripped from Fowler's hand by a tree so the Agent crawled back into the cap.

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your copters_."

The figure on the motorcycle narrowed violet colored eyes behind the visor of the helmet as Fowler turned on the radio to respond.

" _Special Agent William Fowler here_!" the Agent said into the radio. " _Identify yourself_!"

" _I am Silas_ ," was the quick reply. " _But, of greater consequences to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties_."

Artemis growled under her breath as she sped up towards them.

" _Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price is for a DNGS these days_?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler_?" this Silas retorted. " _There's a war brewing, between the new world order and newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology_."

" _What the frag_?" the young Gibbs was heard over the com-link cursing.

She let out another curse when a MECH car come up behind Optimus and the soldier rose up from the sunroof before firing three shots at the back of the trailer on the bar that kept the back shut, however, he than latched three devices onto it. And with a push of button, an electric pulse crackled through the devices, shattering the black bar and opening up the rolling door. Artemis smirked as the MECH Agent jumped onto the hoof with a hope of jumping in and then grabbing the DNGS.

" _So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech_?" Fowler challenged.

" _ARCEE_!" the young sky blue tinted dark haired teen yelled, " _NOW_!" Than to the man's shock as just moments before he was about to jump, Arcee catapulted out of the trailer and landed on the other car at the same time as Artemis destroyed the tires another of MECHs cars while Satoru bumbed into the other one making them both lose control to the point that they slammed into each other and then one of them exploded. " _Huh? Whoops_."

Fowler let out a slight laugh at the young Gibbs' words that showed that one of the cars exploding wasn't meant to happen.

" _Later Si_ ," Fowler said through the walky-talky.

" _Agent Fowler do not take your Silas lightly_ ," the Prime spoke up. " _Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world_."

" _Optimus prepare to initiate phase two_ ," Ratchet informed him. " _Five miles to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point_."

The young Gibbs pulled up next to Prime on his right as it didn't take long for them to upon their destination.

" _There's the rendezvous point_." Artemis said while she pointed to a set of train tracks.

" _Autobots, keep a tight formation_." Optimus instructed.

Arcee and the sky blue tinted dark haired teen than swerved slightly before jumping off the road and driving near the train tracks, with the rest of the team not far behind them. However, the MECH cars were quickly catching up as they entered the tunnel. Artemis looked back just in time to see Bulkhead transformed before he shot at the top of the doorway which caused the a good bit of rocks to fall to block the cars and then transformed back to hightail it out. She than looked back in front of her as Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and leapt onto a freight car and knocked on the door. The Autobots and the young Gibbs drove out of the tunnel. The young sky blue tinted dark haired teen let out a string of curses when she noticed a purple jet flying next to them with multiple more joined it in a triangular formation before splitting up.

" _Air support_?" Fowler asked in confusion. " _Ours or theirs_?"

" _Neither_!" both Satoru and Artemis yelled.

" _Optimus, you've got company!"_

The Decepticons opened fired a series of missiles at the Autobots and the young Gibbs. Optimus swerved to avoid the attacks. In the process, but he's trailer unhinged itself. A missile than hit the trailers of the two semiformers with a huge explosion. The Autobots managed to lead the platoon of Decepticons towards a forest clearing, where the 'Cons transformed immediately, landing in a line on the ground before them.

" _Agent Fowler_ ," Optimus informed. " _I'm afraid that if both you and we are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary to drop our cover_."

Optimus wasted no time transforming into his bipedal mode and held Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, unlike the Autobots, Fowler didn't have a steel stomach before the other Autobots also got into battle position. However, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Optimus!" Artemis called out urgently as she removed her helmet. "Silas has spotted you bots!"

Looking up, the Autobots could indeed see that Silas in his helicopter had witness the transformation.

"Remain here." Optimus said as he put Fowler down on a rock.

"Will do." the agent responded.

The Prime than picked up Arista and placed her with Fowler which allowed her to remove her raffle from her back, lay down on her front, use the stand on the bottom, and aim it while looking through the scope on top.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he unfolded his wrecking ball.

The young Gibbs watched as the Autobots charged at the Vehicons and began to fight them off. Optimus ran to the nearest one and punched him in the face while Bulkhead knocked one down with his wrecking ball. Acree did swift display of punches and kicks while Bumblebee dodged and then punched the 'Cons with his boxing moves. Satoru pulled out a katana that has an once blue blade while it has a white colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of four crescent moons from his back before cutting through his group of 'Cons while Jazz was giving him some cover.

" _Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans. Also the fact that you are with humans, if you can call them that, with supernatural abilities."_

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." Fowler offered.

" _In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might vanished into thin air. Without a trace."_

_**Flashback** _

_Almost immediately after Bumblebee knocked on the freightcar door, a U.S. soldier opened the door and looked up to see the 'Bot wave a greeting. Optimus than lowered his trailer while Arcee hefted the DNGS up and handed it to the green Wrecker, who passed it to Bumblebee, who put it safely on the train._

_**Flashback End** _

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler's eyes widened in shock and worry as he saw the helicopter head for the train.

"Scrap!" the young Gibbs cursed.

"Prime!" the agent yelled through the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"I understand!" Optimus said.

A Decepticon immediately took the opportunity to smash Optimus' head with a tree trunk sending him over the cliffside, and tumble until he landed on a ledge face first. Unable to get up, he collapsed and nearly passed out.

"Optimus!" Artemis yelled out before she opened fire on the 'Cons.

"SWEETSPARK!" Satoru also yelled as he punched a 'Con in the face plates.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Do you read me? PRIME!"

Fowler looked just in time as the young sky blue tinted dark haired girl opened fire on the 'Con that knocked out the Prime. His eyes widen when upon connect the bullet exploded and the pieces pierced through the armor of the said 'Con's Spark Chamber offlining it.

"Explain later!" the Gibbs called out already knowing what he wanted to ask her about.

...My Line...

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled in horror and worry.

"And MECH is making a grab for the DNGS," Jack stated as he wracked his brain. "We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked while on the verge of panicking.

"Okay, come on, think," Jack mumbled as he paced a little. "Alright, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first?" asked Miko. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped.

"Yeah, that would be suicide," Jack second.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown!" yelled Miko as she looked at them. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes!" yelled Ratchet. "Yours! You want me to not only to bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn...Well maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" asked Raf as he typed away on the computer that he was setting at.

"Well..."

...My Line...

"Agent Fowler," Artemis spoke up.

"Yeah?"

She than moved away from the raffle while also leaving a good 16 megs of her specially made bullets.

"Here," she told him. "I'm going to go leaned Miko and Jack a hand, but I'm leaving my raffle here for you to use." She than held up one of the megs. "I am also leaving 16 megs of my specially made bullets for when you run out." She than started to climb down from the rock. "I promise to explain more about those bullets once we're back at the base!"

Once she reached the ground, the young Gibbs ran over to the motorcycle that was off to the side, jumped on while replacing her helmet onto her head, started it up, and then took off. She also avoided the fighting 'Cons and 'Bots with ease before pouring on the gas to catch up to the train.

...My Line...

.Just as Jack and Miko bridged onto the train, Artemis pulled up to the right side of the train on a cliff before she angled her motorcycle to jump off the cliff to land right on top of the train and skid to a stop surprising Silas. She quickly jumped off before laying the bike on it's side and moved to the side where she knocked on the door just before Jack and Miko opened. The young Gibbs eased herself into the train with the two teens, who stared at her in awe before she removed her helmet allowing her sky blue tinted dark hair to fall freely down her back.

"We made it in and Artemis just joined us," Jack said into his cell phone.

" _I read you, Jack. The cell phone-comlink patch works_."

The three teens looked up at the ceiling before Jack opened up the door and looked out of it.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train," reported the older male.

" _In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself_."

While Raf was typing quickly and changing the tracks which allowed the train to throw off the helicopter in a different direction, Artemis pulled out her handgun and loaded it with the right meg of normal bullets as she was aiming to injure not kill.

...My Line...

"What?" asked Raf as what looked bomb appeared on his laptop screen and the main computer screen before blowing up and frying the two. "WHOA!"

"What have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" asked Ratchet with a sigh.

" _So, not the time, Ratchet_ ," Artemis scolded though there was amusement in her tone.

...My Line...

The young Gibbs let out a growl when MECH managed to land on top of the train car and started to cut through the roof.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "So, what'd that buy us?"

"Ten seconds," the dark blue eyed teen answered.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko stated as she blinked before she looked behind herself and then pulled off an ax from the wall while Jack grabbed a fire extinguisher. Artemis on the other hand held up her gun with the safety off and ready to fire if she had to pull the trigger jut as three MECH agents appeared form the hole that they created. "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!"

"What she said," agreed Jack.

"Make my day," growled the sky blue tinted dark haired teen.

The familiar pair of dark blue eyes blinked in surprise when the three masked men left the hole before the three teens opened the train's car door and looked out to see the helicopter take off.

"Wow," Jack breathed in fear when MECH blew the tracks. "Ratchet!" He held up his phone to his ear. "MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too."

" _We lost access to the train data_!" Ratchet informed him. " _I can't bridge you back without your coordinates_!"

"Well, scrap," Artemis breathed.

...My Line...

"Optimus!" Ratchet called over the comlink. "Jack, Miko, and Artemis are on that train, and MECH has blown the tracks."

...My Line...

"I'm on my way," Optimus informed him before he sped up. "Maximum Overdrive!"

...My Line...

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested while glancing out the door.

"At 90 miles an hour?" asked Jack as he looked at her like she was insane.

"It's the impact or the meltdown," she told him. "Take your pick."

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us our these situations."

"Next time," Jack scoffed.

"If there is a next time," the young Gibbs stated.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked as her voice trembled a bit.

"Miko, at least we're in this together."

Artemis looked at him in surprise before Miko snatched his phone up.

"Raf, this is important!" she yelled into it. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

The dark blue eyed teen looked out of the door before letting a gasp.

"OPTIMUS!" she cheered making the other two to look as well.

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack told Miko with a smile.

The three teens watched as Optimus sped past them and into the front of the train where he transformed, grabbed it, and diged his heels into the ground. Artemis grabbed both Jack and Miko pushed them up against the wall as the train shook and shuddered as it was forced to a stop. The three humans could hear Optimus groaning while he strained against the force of the train as it came to a stop before he stood up once he let go of it. He than looked to see Miko and Jack jump from the train while Artemis climb to the roof to grab her motorcycle that somehow stayed up on the roof. before he looked at the helicopter as it flew away.

" _Optimus, are you and the children...intact_?" Ratchet asked.

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus answered as he moved to help Artemis with her bike. "Crisis averted. But, the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined." He placed the motorcycle on the ground while Artemis climbed back down before she told him thanks for helping her. "One which has spawned it's Decepticons in human skin."


	7. Deus EX Machina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

Tucking a strain of sky blue tinted dark hair behind her right ear, Artemis let out a sigh as she walked out of the school after Basketball practice. Once outside, she sat down on the wall with a pair of earphones in her ears as she pulled out a sketchbook and pencil to start drawing more weapon designs as she waited for Miko to get out of detection. It was as she was putting finishing touches on a design when Bulkhead pulled up in front of the school and so with another side, the young Gibbs jumped off the wall and walked over to disguised Cybertronian Wrecker.

"Hey, Bulkhead," she greeted him as he turned down the music.

"Hey, Artemis," the 'bot greeted her back. "Listen Jazz went on an Energon Scouting Mission with Optimus and Daybreak. So, for today, I'm your ride to base."

Artemis blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Jazz sent me a text once school got out to let me know about the Mission," she stated as she climbed into the driver seat. "I had Basketball practice today anyways so this works out just fine." She started to scroll through her iPhone's music list. "Is Jazz acting as a chaperone for those two?"

Bulkhead let out a slight laugh wondering about that as well.

"I thank so," he answered her. "Both Optimus and Daybreak aren't a bonded pair yet, but in the ways of Earth they are still a newly married couple so Jazz is making sure that they remain focus on the mission."

Artemis blinked before she giggled.

"I feel so sorry for Jazz," she mumbled.

The green wrecker laughed a bit louder at this.

"So do I," was the agreement she got. "Of course, they don't want to the 'Cons to know about them."

"Huh," she sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

"You got it, kid," Bulkhead told her.

The two of them were soon just sitting listening to their own music when Miko came running out of the building and over to them. And it wasn't until after she got into the passenger seat did the young Gibbs noticed that she was there.

"Yeah, I love this song!" Miko called before dancing in her seat a bit and making noises.

"Miko, I thought that you had a history report to do," Bulkhead told her as he once again turned down the music. "Did Detection end early?"

"It did for me," answered the black and pink haired girl as she buckled herself up. "Uh-oh, here comes Teacher..." She looked at the window. "And she doesn't look happy." The dark blue eyed teen face palmed as she made sure that her seat belt was on as the exchange student lowered herself. "Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Ah, Miko," both Bulkhead and Artemis sighed at the same time.

However, Bulkhead shifted gears and took off away form the school and towards the base.

...My Line...

"Miko, I'm suppose to be your guardian not your get away car," Bulkhead told her as he drove through the desert. "You can't just cut detention. What if you parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko asked as Artemis rolled her eyes. "And don't even mention my Host Parents. I think I scare them."

"Miko, listen," the former wrecker sighed. "If you don't fail High School than you can't go to...huh..." Bulkhead kept trying to remember what the level education was even as he drove into the base. "What's that word again?"

"Collage, Bulk," Artemis answered as he came to stop and let them out.

"Augh, you sound just like my parents!" growled Miko as she got out.

"Well, huh, aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked once he transformed.

"They may speak the same language, but you say the same things," Miko informed him as she walked away.

The young Gibbs let out a sigh as she walked over to the computer area next to Ratchet.

"How long has that argument been going on?" the Medic asked her.

"The whole slagging drive here," was her answer as she rolled her eyes.

"Because we only want what's best for you," Bulkhead told her. "And that means making sure that you go to school and not jail."

"Uh-oh," Jack spoke up. "What you do?"

"Look, Miko," Bulkhead sighed as he knelt down. "Before I was warrior, I was a labor, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it."

"I love breaking stuff," Miko told him. "i want to be just like you, Bulk."

"Why do you want to be like me when you can be a...huh..." he than looked over at Ratchet. "Medic, like Ratchet."

"I'm detecting an Energon pulse," Ratchet told Bulkhead. "In a country called Greece. An Ancient City, pretty historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" asked Bulkhead. "Oh, Field Trip." The green former wrecker looked over at Artemis, who was cackling, at his plan. "Want to come with Artemis? Seeing as you also have a history report to do."

"Sure, Bulkhead," Artemis answered with a smiled before she joined them. "Though I'm almost done with it." She looked at the black and pink haired teen. "Cause unlike Miko, I want to go to college."

...My Line...

"Here we are," Bulkhead told the two girls as they came through the bridge before he let them out.

"Sweet," Miko cheered as she looked around while Bulkhead transformed. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for Energon, you are doing research for your history reports," answered Bulkhead.

"You punked me, Bulk?" Miko asked in shook while Artemis cackled. "Not cool."

"Hmm, signal's strong," Bulkhead mumbled as he looked around. "An excavation site."

"Whoa," Miko breathed as she looked up him.

"I know construction," the former wrecker told her. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins and they don't even known it."

"Whoa," Bulkhead breathed as he looked at a painting. "That's Cybertronian." The sky blue tinted dark haired teen looked over to Bulkhead before she looked back towards the painting. "Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. "You're smarter than you let on."

"But, even dumber than he looks," a voice from behind them spoke up.

The three of them all turned around to see a dark blue and gray Cybertronian and Bulkhead didn't look happy to see him.

"Breakdown," he growled.

"Miss me?" Breakdown asked with a grin.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked him confused.

"We have a history," was the green former wrecker's answer.

Breakdown smirked at him before he looked at the two teenage girls with him.

"And you have pets," he stated as he grabbed a stone pillar. "Do they play catch?" He than throw the pillar at Miko and Artemis. "Catch!"

Bulkhead quickly in the way of the pillar shielding the two girls from being hurt.

"Miko, Artemis stay down," he ordered before he attacked Breakdown.

The two humans watched as the 'Con tackled Bulkhead into the excavation site when he wasn't paying attention and while they were in mid-air, Breakdown got the upper hand and threw Bulkhead into the the painting which destroyed it.

"Ops," Breakdown taunted. "Hope the pretty picture wasn't to important."

Artemis glared at him as he transformed into his Alt Mode and sped off before her and Miko rushed down to Bulkhead.

"Told you, I'm good at breaking things," the green wrecker said with a hint of disappointment.

"I've always got your back Bulk," Miko told him as she pulled out her phone. "I got us a picture of the picture."

She than held it up for him to see.

...My Line...

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester," Optimus confirmed as he pointed at the picture at the screen after Bulkhead, Miko, and Artemis returned. "A powerful took created by the Ancients." He looked at the humans. "To remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No," the Prime answered with a shake of his head. "The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is likely a sign post indication a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off as the humans all felt worried.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," answered Prime.

"See?" asked Miko as she looked at Bulkhead. "You were a genius to total that painting."

"Huh, Miko, I don't know about that," Artemis spoke up as she moved over to the human size computer and brought up the web.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee agreed the young Japanese female. "How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high-speed internet," the young Gibbs answered as she moved away from the computer.

"If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up," Raf finished for her. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"Contact Agent Fowler," the red and blue Autobot told Ratchet.

Ratchet moved over to the Cybertronian size computer and tried to contact the agent only for him not to answer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet stated unamused.

The young sky blue tinted dark haired girl clapped a hand over her month to try and conceal her laughter at the irony.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," the Prime sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said in surprise. "Confiscate? As in steal museum property?"

"That's sounds...illegal," Raf second.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary," Optimus told them as he looked down at the humans. "We must act covertly."

"Ah, Optimus," Artemis spoke up making the Autobot Leader to look at him. "I do not mean to offend, but covertly and Cybertronians don't really go together." She and the other humans shared a look at this. "After all museums are public." She than looked back at him. "And they have guards along with security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko spoke up before the Prime could. "We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead told her as Artemis looked at the dark haired girl with a thoughtful look.

"But, it maybe our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus stated as he agreed, but it was easy to tell that he didn't like it either. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

The young Gibbs looked at the Prime just with a thoughtful look on her face and in her eyes that caught the Autobots and the other humans attention.

"We're going to need a plan encase the Decepticons show up," the dark blue eyed teen told them. "So, I was thinking that Daybreak, Jazz, and I could be on standby nearby while the rest of you take up guard positions around the museum." She than closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "I really wouldn't put it past the 'Cons to try and pull some kind of dirty trick."

"I agree," Optimus second with a nod as he thought the plan was a good one.

She than opened her eyes and looked at the Prime.

"Do you guys have a way to get a view of the scene from a bird's view?"

"I am afraid not," the Prime answered. "Cyberwind, Daybreak's Cybereagle deployer is with the rest of the Autobots and the humans of NEST."

Artemis let out a sigh as she placed her right hand on her hip before she pulled out some kind of whistle from her jean pocket. She than placed it in between her lips and blew on it which only the Cybertronians could hear before a mechanical hawk like caw was heard by them all. The Cybertronians and humans looked towards the entrance to see what looked like a Cyberhawk fly in and over to the young Gibbs to land on her shoulder. This allowed them to get a look at it to see that it's colored schemes was a silver and blue accents, but what caused the Autobots to stare at the Cyberhawk in shock was the fact that it was of Cybertronian design and metal.

"Artemis, where did ya git dat Cyberhawk?" Jazz asked in awe and surprise.

A pair of dark blue colored eyes looked up at him.

"I've always had him," she answered. "He's been with me since I was born, but I really don't know much else than that."

The 'bots all shared a look as the Cyberhawk was of a design made for those with deployers and they knew that the Sparkling of Ironhide and Chromia had one of them, but that was all they knew. Optimus looked off to the side as he remembered the new sparked femme groundling that had resemble both Autobots. Both of them and himself had sent the new sparked femme off world for her own protection.

"I see," the Prime sighed as he shook away his thoughts of the young teen.

"We can use Bladewind as a surveillance from a bird's eye view," she stated. "It'll be user that way so that nothing can take us by surprise, but that still doesn't mean that it can't happen."

They all nodded in agreement as Prime and his group left before they were followed Satoru, Jazz, Artemis, and Bladewind while the humans were all waiting for their turn to leave.

...My Line...

It didn't long before Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead pulled up in the parking lot of the museum while Satoru, Jazz, and Artemis stayed to the shadows as Bladewind flew high up in the air out of sight, but still close enough to see everything.

' _Autobots confirm position_ ," Optimus commed them as soon as he came to a stop.

" _Westward, ho_ ," replied Arcee.

{ _Eastside covered_.}

" _Southside covered_ ," Bulkhead added.

" _We're in place, Prime_ ," Artemis informed him.

" _Maintain your guard_ ," the Prime told all of them. " _Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you_." Artemis looked up at the sky were she knew that Bladewind was as a vid appeared on the visor of her helmet to show her what her Cyberhawk companion was seeing. " _Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base_."

...My Line...

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any Security Guards," Ratchet told them as he activated the bridge before they went through.

...My Line...

The young Gibbs watched as the three humans appeared with the lift and as Optimus flash his headlights to signal the three of teens. It was than that she noticed a cherry red European sports car drive up and park next to the Prime when she got a visual of a UVU Jet in a black and violet color that has her narrowing her eyes at this.

"Say, Jazz?" she spoke up.

"Yeah?" the saboteur asked.

"Do any of the 'Cons transform into a UVU Jet?" she asked him when she heard a whistle.

"Sweet rimes," a mechanical sounding voice spoke. "24 Gage. Your real heavy duty." Artemis chanced a glanced at Satoru, who had an aura that radiated anger. "Just like my friend here."

Just than an all to familiar vehicle drove up and opened fire making Optimus to transform to stop the missile that forced him back till it cracked the window.

"Daybreak, Jazz it's the Cons," she warned them a little to late as when the Prime was finished looking back at the window and looked for the Carformer only to be shocked by said 'bot. "OPTIMUS!" Satoru and Jazz shot forward just as Prime just as the 'Con shocked him again when he was down while the said 'Con flashed his lights at his partner. As Breakdown drove towards the museum just as Bumblebee came from the Eastside only to be formed to transformed when he was shot at and when Acree come to leaned a hand, she was sent skidding into the yellow and black Autobot. Artemis pulled out her handgun and revved her motorcycle's engine before speeding over where she took aim at the cannon on top before firing just as Bulkhead appeared on top of the museum's roof. The green wrecker jumped down and rushed over to fight when Breakdown transformed and hit the Autobot hard enough that he was sent back, into the cherry red 'Con, and into a column that crashed into the window which sent off the alarms. "Scrap." Artemis skid to a stop looking at what happened in shock and horror before she looked at Breakdown with a glare. "Nice job, stupid! Let the museum guard know that we're here why don't chya!"

A pair of yellow optics glared at her as she took off just as Optimus regained conscious and when the red colored 'Con noticed, he rushed to try and shock the Prime again only for him to be hit back by said red and blue Autobot, who had rolled over and swing his arm.

...My Line...

Artemis pulled to a stop in the back where the loading docks where noticing that Miko was taken into the video room, but she also noticed a familiar 'Con bend down and opened up in the door.

"Jack, Raf!" she yelled as she jumped off the bike while throwing her helmet onto the ground as she rushed over.

"Artemis!" the two boys yelled as they moved over to her.

Soundwave glanced over at the sky blue tinted dark haired teen as he stood up with the harvester in his servos and this is the first time that he had gotten a good look at her. The Decepticon's TIC reached out to grab her when he almost glitched when a Cyberhawk opened fire at him to keep the 'Con from touching her before it landed on her shoulder, but he decided to just take a picture of her to show Megatron when he awakened and he then transformed into his alt mode and took off.

"Come on, we have to let the Autobots know," she told them as she stormed away and back to her motorcycle while mumbling. "I really need to start make plans that account for Soundwave getting involve."

It wasn't long till she had her helmet back on and took off towards the Autobots in the front with the boys right behind her.

"The 'Cons got the harvester!" Jack called to them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock. "I'm going in after her."

"Bulkhead, Miko maybe detained, but she is safe from harm," Optimus told him as he stopped him.

...My Line...

Artemis stood away from the others in their base mumbling under her breath about stupid silent 'Cons and not thinking to account of said 'Cons involved. Satoru was watching her in amusement along with Jazz as they got ready to go through the Ground Bridge to look of the harvester and Starscream.

"In all likely hood Starscream would gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's either wise unminable deposits," Optimus told his team as they all went through the bridge one at a time to different parts of the world. "Approach with extreme caution. Starscream would not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us." The Prime opened up the ground bridge one last time after both Satoru and Jazz went through before looking at wrecker. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So, I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked.

"So, you can help Ratchet," Optimus informed him. "You maybe Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance." The young Gibbs let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her silver hair. "Agent Fowler remains her best option."

The three humans and Bulkhead watched as the Prime left through the ground bridge before the wrecker went over to the computer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"Still no answer," Raf told him.

"What frag is Fowler doing that is so important anyways?" Artemis asked with annoyances clear in her voice.

"Fowler's probably lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead groaned before he smashed his servo into Ratchet's frame welder.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet growled.

The dark blue eyed teen let out a sigh as she shook her head in slight amusement.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead stated.

"So, the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked.

Even the young Gibbs was looking at him in disbelief.

"I am so dumb," Bulkhead cried as he slammed his servo to his forehelm.

"So, how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held it up. "The construction which would going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves," Jack sighed. "Why not add forgery to the list?"

"Oh, for the love Primus," Artemis sighed.

"I wish I'd never taken Miko to the..." the young sky blue tinted dark haired 17-year-old looked up when Bulkhead paused. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."

"I'm sorry?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Starscream's not dumb," Bulkhead answered. "No matter what kind of tool he has. He's gonna take the easy route."

"OF COURSE!" Artemis yelled as she count on to what Bulkhead was thinking. "The excavation site!" The violet wrecker smiled at her as she quickly went to work on getting a hold of the others. "I'll let the others know, but..."

Ratchet looked at the two of them before going to open up the ground bridge while the young Gibbs informed Optimus and the other Autobots about what they figured out.

...My Line...

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of energon right here for taking courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots?" Starscream was heard saying.

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," the cherry red 'Con stated.

This had Starscream glaring at him before he lifted the harvester and then activated it on a drone since the other two 'cons got out of the way.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel," the Seeker stated once the drone was completely drained.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream," the cherry red 'Con said as he and Breakdown stared at him with fear.

Starscream looked at them pointed the harvester at them making them panic and look away which made the Seeker to roll his optics and turn to the energon and began to harvest it. They were unaware of Bulkhead, who moved closer, but he than broke something underfoot this had the 'Cons looking at him in surprise making Breakdown and his friend to look at each other.

"Oh, Scrap," Bulkhead said as he grabbed his helm.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked.

Both mechs charged at him with their weapons at the ready while the wrecker looked back and forth from the two as they came at him two different angles before he ducked as they went to hit him. Starscream turned to Bulkhead in still surprise before he activated the harvester on the Autobot making the 'bot groan and fell to the ground as energon was drained from him.

"You're a big one," stated the Seeker. "This could take a while." However, Bulkhead got back up and moved towards the 'Con. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

The Seeker back away a little from the wrecker in surprise and shock.

"What I do best," answered Bulkhead as he grabbed the harvester in his servo. "Breaking things."

Bulkhead than slammed his free servo into Starscream face making him let it go before the wrecker back away and threw it into the air and it exploded. He than fall to the ground as Breakdown, who no long had the pod stuck in his neck, and his partner walked up to him.

"He's a glutton for punishment."

Breakdown grinned to himself before a ground bridge popped up and the other Autobots came through it shooting at the two making them to look at each other.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm...drive."

The two Decepticons turned around and transformed than drove away which left them to shoot at Starscream, who quickly followed the other two mechs. The 5 'bots rushed over to the down wrecker, who looked at them as they came to a stop.

"Hey," he greeted them before letting out a groan.

...My Line...

Artemis let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her adoptive parents home as her mind went back to how Soundwave reacted to seeing her and then to Bladewind. She knew that she had to be careful because there is no telling what that 'Con can and would do to get to her or heaven forbid if he harmed anyone she cares for. The young Gibbs knew that she should have told the Autobots, but something inside of her said not to and so she kept her silence. Now she just hoped it doesn't come back to bite her in the aft.


	8. 6: Speed Metal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

Jazz vented a sigh as he sat with Arcee waiting for Jack and Artemis to come out of the school building. The young Gibbs was the first to come running out holding a basketball under her arm while wearing Gym shorts with a black t-shirt showing that she was just coming from PE and didn't have time to change as they no doubt used that time for more practice.

"Ready ta go?" the silver colored Autobot asked as his charge jumped into the driver seat.

"Let's get out of here before Vince makes an appearance," the sky blue tinted dark haired teen told her as she placed the ball and her backpack in the passenger seat. "I can always clean up and change back at base." She glanced out the window shield to see an orange haired male heading her way. "Drive! Drive!"

Jazz started up, backed up out of his parking spot, and took off down the road away form the school.

"Why were ya in such a hurry ta git away from dis Vince character?" he asked as he drove.

"Because he has been trying to get me to go out with him," the dark blue eyed teen answered. "It's the reason that I didn't clean up and change at school."

"Oh," the Autobot breathed in surprise. "But, why is dat such a bad ting?"

Artemis let out a groan as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"One, Vince bullies Jack, Miko, and Raf," the sky blue tinted dark haired girl answered. "And two, he's known for taking a girl out on a night of the town before taking them out into the desert and in your terms, interface with them. Though I personal call it rape as most of those girl didn't want it." She looked out the window before letting out a sigh. "Vince just doesn't get that I'm not interested and that I'm not that type of girl."

Jazz's engine let out a roar of anger and thinking that some human mech would do that to a human femme though what really ticked him off was that this guy dared to try the same stunt on his charge. He well never understand how humans mechs can harm the femmes or even Sparklings of their race.

"If he doesn't stop bugging ya than tell a teacher," the Saboteur told her. "And if dat doesn't help than let either Optimus or Agent Fowler know."

The sky blue tinted dark haired haired teen looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll give it a try Jazzy," she agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Once they got to the base, Artemis got out the Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe which allowed Jazz to transformed before she was meet by Miko and Raf.

"Did you hear?" the dark haired girl asked her.

"Hear what?" the young Gibbs asked in confusion.

"About the race that Jack had with Vince, of course?"

"WHAT?!" Artemis yelled while Jazz stared in shock at them. "Isn't that against the rules?" Here to she looked up at her Guardian. "And does Optimus and Daybreak even know about it?"

"Yes, it's is," Jazz answered with a thought. "An' dis is the first time I'm hearing of it, so I doubt dat they knows about it, but than again it is Optimus and Daybreak."

The silver 'bot shrugged his shoulders at this before he walked into the command center. Just than Jack and Arcee showed up after speaking for a bit the femme walked away and into the command center. Miko rushed over to the older male with a grin.

"Dude," she said happily. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is..."

"Miko, who...who told you?" Jacked asked shocked.

"You're kidding?" Miko asked looking confused before she grinned. "It's all over school."

Jack stared at her stunned.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince," Raf told him with a smile.

Than out of nowhere pulled them closer to him.

"You guys have to keep this one the D.L.," he said before he looked around. "Especially from Optimus and Crescent."

The sky blue tinted dark haired girl looked at him with a deadpan look.

"I have no doubt that they'll found soon," she stated. "Seeing as you broke one of Optimus rules and is keeping it a secret from him and his husband." She let out a sigh before walking away. "That's the thing about secrets, Jack. They don't stay secrets for long."

The other three humans could do was look at her in shock before she walked away and into the command center.

...My Line...

The next day, Artemis found herself at her place of work having used her own motorcycle to get there allowing Jazz to help his team more though she hopes that he uses them to spend more time with his team. Letting out a sigh, the sky blue tint dark haired 17-year-old gripped her upper right arm where she had a birthmark that she never knew anything about, but after meeting the Autobots and learning of the Decepticons, she was starting to understand more about it. For a while now, she had mentally arguing with herself about showing Optimus the mark, but every time she gets close to showing him, the dark blue eyed teen chickens out and doesn't say anything.

"Hey, Artemis!" a young male voice called out to her.

Turning around the sky blue tint dark haired teen to face her fellow employ, a young male with neck length messy auburn hair and almond doe shape hazel eyes. He was the type that had many girls falling over themselves to got out with him with being an amazing football player and having the build from all the training he goes through for it, but she just doesn't see what was so great about his looks though he was the sweetest and nicest guy that one would meet and he hates bullying so Vince was on his shit list for it. The young Gibbs still knew that he has his faults like his temper, hate to lose a football game, and that he was also a smoker though maybe not one, who has a smoke of every hour of the day, but one, who smokes once a day or week. She also knew that he was gay seeing as she was the only one to know that he was secretly dating a fellow foot player being something like a close friend, who knew to keep her mouth shut and how to lie, unlike Miko.

"Is something wrong, Shane?" she asked him looking confused.

"You shift has just ended," he answered her.

Dark blue eyes blinked in surprise before she looked over to the clock on the wall before freaking out.

"SHIT," she yelled as she ran to clock out. "I am so late!"

"Language, Artemis!" an older man's voice called out from the office.

"Sorry, Mr Wyatt!" she called back before she grabbed her bag, helmet, and running out the door. "See you two tomorrow!"

The two males watched her leave with amusement before they went back to what they were doing.

...My Line...

Artemis let out a sigh as she walked over to her bike before she stopped when she noticed next to her own motorcycle was another 2011 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R only this one's color was a bright blue with bits of black and next to that one was a completely black 2011 GMC Topkick pick-up truck, but she thought that she saw an all to familiar symbol. Though for some reason she felt as if something was trying to reach out to the two before she shaked her head with a sigh as she thought that she was just tired, the sky blue tint dark haired girl continued to walk towards her bike while placing her helmet on her head. Once she got on and had her motorcycle started, the young sky blue tint dark haired teen took off out of the parking lot unaware that she was being watched as she left.

...My Line...

"Raf," she heard Jack ask as she rolled into the base. "Is there a chance that I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

The sky blue tint dark haired teen jumped off her bike when she came to a stop and pulled off her helmet before moving her motorcycle out of the way of the 'bots. She than joined Jack and Raf while Bumblebee buzzed in answer.

"Bumblebee," she scolded making the three to jump in surprise. "I get that you want to have some fun, but what about Optimus rules? Especially the one about racing?" She than gave the Autobot a look. "And think about what Daybreak would say should he find out?"

"She's right Jack," Raf nodded his head. "You know that racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

The young Gibbs looked at the yellow and black Autobot with a raised eyebrow as buzzed with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" she asked before rolling her own eyes.

"But, Raf, he's got to get the girl," Miko butted in making the younger male to raise an eyebrow. "And beat the bully."

"Well..."

"Come on, Raf," Jack bagged. "Just this once?"

"Okay," Raf sighed.

"What?" Artemis asked in shock as she looked at the 'bot and the three humans in shock while her eyebrow twitched. "Don't expect me to lie to Optimus for you, Jack. Cause if he asked than I will tell him the truth." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing I won't is get on bossbot's bad side or even Daybreak's bad side."

All Jack did was nod as he knew that the dark blue eyed teen wasn't one to lie to someone like Optimus.

"Why don't you join?" Miko asked her with a grin.

"And have Optimus upset that  _I_  broke one of his rules?" Artemis asked right back. "No thank you. I would wither face Megatron alone than face an upset Prime or make Daybreak anger."

The dark blue eyed female watched as both Jack and Bumblebee left the base to head to the race before letting out a sigh while Miko and Raf went to playing a racing game. The young Gibbs on the other hand pulled out her science textbook and tried to finish the last of her homework though about a half an hour in, she was about ready to pull her hair out. Build any vehicle from the ground up? Sure. Name the planets in order and the first people to land on the moon? Easy. Write a report on Volcanoes? No problem. Write a report on the biology of humans or animals or plants? Why not. But, mix chemicals together, explain what happened when mixed, and why it happened or how you went wrong? Yeah, so not happening. Just as the sky blue tint dark haired teen closed her book after giving up, Arcee walked up to them looking around for something or someone before she looked over at them.

"Anyone seen Jack?" she asked.

Miko, Bulkhead, and Raf looked at each other at this.

"Not since about a half an hour ago," Artemis answered. "But, you might find him at a race."

At this the other three looked at her in slight anger as Daybreak walked up than.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "But, he knows that it's against the rules.

"They're racing?" the femme asked in surprised.

"Just this once," Raf squeaked.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Bulkhead as she turned to him.

"No," Bulk answered. "Maybe..." At her glare, he made a gesture. "A little."

Arcee let out a sigh just as the terminal beeped quickly and Bumblebee's buzzes came through.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asked as he jumped off the couch.

Bumblebee buzzed once again.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko said as she stood up making a fist.

"Bee, do not engage," Arcee ordered him. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe..." She than turned around and started to walk away. "Until I get my servos on him."

The three humans watched as the three 'bots left though Artemis did wonder where Jazz was at.

...My Line...

Jack, who was standing front of Bumblebee, looked over when a motorcycle, a jeep, and to his cringe a sea blue topkick drove up as the Camaro 'bot transformed before joined him.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat," Arcee told him with her hands on her hips.

"Later Arcee," the human boy stated. "Vince got snatched by that sleek sports car 'Con."

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" Arcee asked confused.

"He probably miss took him as Bumblebee's human friend," the boy answered. "And I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. I don't know. It doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble."

"Oh, well," Bulkhead shrugged. "To bad for Vince."

"Bulkhead!" Jack yelled in shock.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "I heard the guys a jerk!"

"I'm not going to agree with you there, Bulkhead," Jack agreed. "And I might not know what interface is in your terms and I'll keep him away from her, but that guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by 'Cons."

Arcee looked down a bit before she transformed back into her alt mode.

"Hop on," she ordered him.

...My Line...

"They should have called by now," Raf choked as the three humans sat at a human computer. "You think Bumblebee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko told him calmly. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

Artemis looked over at the sound of pedsteps and got a dear caught in headlights look when she noticed Optimus.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth," Raf whispered to Miko when he also noticed the Prime.

"Absolutely not!" Miko whispered yelled at him. "We made a deal."

"You guys made the deal," Artemis reminded her. "And I for one do not want to be the one to tell why his mate was injured if he is not told."

"Just act completely normal," the dark haired girl went on as if the sky blue tinted dark haired teen didn't say anything.

"Raf, Miko, Artemis, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked as he came up to them looking around.

"Why, no, sir," Miko stated robotically. "We do not know."

"Miko is correct," Raf seconded as he copy Miko. "We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Miko went on, but sound shrill on the 'we' part.

This had Optimus to raise an optic ridge before he looked at the older teen.

"Artemis, do you know where they are?" he asked as he looked at the sky blue tinted dark haired girl.

The dark blue eyed teen let out a sigh before she looked over at Miko and Raf and then back the Prime.

"Jack and Bumblebee went to race Vince because that son of a glitch need to be shown his place, but Knockout appeared and so Arcee and Bulkhead went out to help them and Daybreak went them to scold Jack and Bumblebee," she answered. "And for the record, I told Jack and Bumblebee that it was a bad idea and that it was against the rules that you have put in place, but they didn't listen. However, I have no idea where Jazz is."

The Prime let out a sigh before he walked back, transformed, and left the silo to help the others and no doubt scold them as well.

"Why did you tell him?" Miko asked as she looked at the American female.

A pair of glaring dark blue orbs that seem to glow brighter then usually landed on her.

"I told Jack that I would tell Optimus if he asked as I don't plan to keep anything from him," she growled as she placed a hand on her hips. "And I know for a fact that you heard me say that I would wither face Megatron alone than make Prime mad."

...My Line...

The four Autobots raced along the road looking of Knockout, but came to a stop at an intersection when out of nowhere the cherry red 'Con sped on past them before they started follow him.

"On your guard boys," Arcee told the other three as Knockout turned a corner into a group of warehouses.

"And remember no shooting," Jack added.

Satoru, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead speed ahead while the femme came to a stop at the curb.

"Speaking of safety," she stated as she let Jack get off. "Here's were you get off."

Jack watched as she left before taking off his helmet.

...My Line...

The three mechs drove around the corner where they found a large melted hole in the fence before they transformed and activated their cannons. Satoru glanced over to a water tower where he saw Arcee climbing onto top of it and watched from above to see where they were. It was once they got further in that Knockout flashes his lights at the three Autobots blinding them. Just than there was blast from the behind them making the three mechs to turn around and see Breakdown run through the smoke to which they opened fire at him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Satoru dodged the hammer that Breakdown swing at them before he than managed to hit the yellow Autobot only to get hit by Bulkhead while Satoru proved cover fire for the wrecker.

Knockout looked around the area in search of the fourth Autobot while Vince was still unconscious in Knockout's front seat.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself, but it was than that Arcee jumped onto Knockout and began to punch some dents into him while also managing to ruin his paint a bit. "Hey! Watch the paint! It's custom!"

But, before Arcee could land another punch, she was tackled of the cherry red 'Con out of nowhere. This made everyone stop and look over to see a black and white 'bot with Police written across his door wings standing across from them, but it's his glowing red optics and the Decepticon symbol that clued them into who he is.

"Barricade," Arcee growled.

"Hello, Autoscums," the new 'Con growled.

Bumblebee growled at the 'Con's own scout, but stopped when Satoru placed a hand on his shoulder though he still glared at the other 'bot with hate.

::We need to find a way to take out Breakdown first without Barricade getting involved into this:: Satoru sent over the private comm. link with her fellow Autobots.

::Easier said than down:: Arcee sent back.

Just than both Barricade and Breakdown were hit by two different cannon fires making the four Autobots turned around to see a motorcycle without a driver and a topkick pickup truck driving towards them.

"I know those cannon fires," Satoru mumbled under his breath.

Just than the two vehicles transformed into two new 'bots, but one could tell that the cycleformer was a femme and that she bore a good deal of a resemblances to Arcee only she was completely bright blue with no pink anywhere.

"Ironhide! Chromia!" Satoru yelled in shock and happiness at seeing them.

Two pairs of blue optics turned onto him before they grinned at the youngest of the all the Autobots.

"Satoru," they both greeted as they moved to hug him.

"Ironhide, Chromia," Bulkhead spoke up as the femme let go of the younger mech. "You old 'Con crushers. When did you two get into town?"

"About a week or two ago," Ironhide answered.

The four Autobots looked at each other in surprise.

"But, our sensors didn't pick up your signals," Satoru stated. "And what about the Lennox family?"

Chromia grinned at her Prime's look, who she was happy to see, just as she was happy to be back with her youngest sister.

"That's cause we hide our signals encase of Decepticons picking them up," she told them. "Their fine. Prowl has the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunsteaker, acting as their guardians." The monochrome mech sweatdropped and wondered if that was just a good idea before Chromia turning his attention onto the three 'Cons. "But, we can catch up later." She grinned over at her mate. "Why don't you four leave Barricade to Ironhide and I?"

The four blinked before looking over at each other and then back at them.

"Sure," Bulkhead agreed with a nod.

::Well, we're in trouble:: Breakdown sent to the other two 'Cons.

::We can still take them:: Barricade sent back.

And with that the fighting started up again. Arcee was quick to jump on top of Knockout again while Ironhide gave Chromia cover fire as she got up and personal with Barricade. Satoru, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took on Breakdown, who was still to much for them, even with the three 'bots working towards against him. Knockout took off with Arcee riding him while Breakdown and Barricade focus on the five Autobots. Bumblebee had been sent to the ground with Breakdown walking towards him as Barricade was sent flying back Ironhide's cannon fire.

::Uh, Breakdown, Barricade, in case you're looking for me, things got messy:: Knockout commed them. ::So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today::

It was only as that message came in that Bulkhead started to pull a light post that Breakdown turned just in time to get smacked by the post which sent him flying and crashing through a wall as the same time was Barricade.

"Still got it, sweetspark," Chromia told her mate with a smile.

Ironhide shot her grin.

"We can celebrate later," Satoru sighed. "But, right now we need to go after Arcee." She looked at Bumblebee. "Bee, go and get Jack from where Cee left him."

Bumblebee buzzed at him before they all transformed down and took off.

...My Line...

Arcee was at the point and time chasing Knockout down a dusty road, but when she was getting closer to catching, the cherry red 'Con sped up and got farther away from them.

"Eat my dust," Knockout taunted her.

Just than a honking noise was heard and Knockout was nudge by a semi truck that he swerved out of control before landing in a ditch as he tried to drive himself out, but as it turned out he was stuck.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee informed her Prime as he transformed and walked up to the cherry red 'Con.

"Understood," Optimus told her as he picked up Knockout out of the ditch and lifted him into the air.

There he ripped off the driver door making the 'Con cry out in pain before he carefully reached inside Knockout and pulled Vince out. The Autobot Leader than threw Knockout way from him as he transformed holding his arm.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout screeched while looking at his arm that was now without a door.

Just than Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Satoru, and the two mates arrived on the scene just a few second later. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Knockout transformed and drove off away from them.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began to explain.

"We must get this boy to safety," Optimus interrupted him. "Explanations can come later...from all of you."

The three of the four 'bots and one human looked down before Ironhide came forward.

"Optimus," he greeted as he went to stand in front of the Prime.

"It's good to see you again old friend," the Prime greeted back with a smile as the two shook servos.

"Hello, Prime," the completely blue femme greeted from where she stood.

"Hello, Chromia," Optimus also greeted her before he looked at his lover. "Satoru..."

The monochrome mech walked over to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Let's talk about it when we get back to base, Sweetspark," he told him.

He nodded his helm before the Autobots all transformed with the Prime letting Ratchet know that they needed a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Ironhide stood with Optimus as Chromia scolded Arcee about breaking rules and not telling the Prime while Daybreak was also scolding Bumblebee and the other three humans.

"It is good to have you back old friend," the said Prime told him as he glanced at him.

Ironhide cackled as he turned dark blue optics onto his leader.

"It's great to be back with the team, Prime," the truckformer told him. "That human, Artemis , I believe..."

"Is Jazz's charge, Ironhide," the Prime interrupted him. "And he treats her as if she was his Sparkling with how protective he is of her."

"Optimus, there is something off about that girl," the Weapons Specialist told him. "And I'm not the only one that thinks so. Chromia does as well." He turned his optics onto the Prime. "Not to much that she has a Cyberhawk with her that can only be found on Cybertron. The very same Cyberhawk that Moonhide had before we sent her off world while she was a still just a sparkling."

Optimus let out a sigh as he looked over to where the sky blue tinted dark haired teen was setting with Ratchet, who was helping her with her science homework.

"Ratchet has done scans on all the humans Ironhide," he finally spoke up. "And her scans have come back with her bring completely human, but..." He held up a digit when it looked like his old friend was going to argue with him. "I can also have to ran a scan again all the humans children on this base. But, you must realize that she might not know about being anything other than human if it turns out that the first scan was false."

The truckformer let out a sigh as he also looked at the young female.

"I will keep that in mind Optimus," he agreed before going to join Chromia as Satoru moved to join his husband.

"Shill we have that talk?" he asked him.

Azure blue optics looked over at him before the Prime nodded his helm.

"Yes, we shill," he agreed before they headed for their quarters.


	9. 7: Sick Mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

Once the four Autobots with charges returned to base with the kids, they heard Ratchet call over to the Prime, who was speaking with Ironhide and Chromia.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," the medic told him. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

This had them all looking at him in surprise.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," answered Ratchet. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee said as she punched her fist into her servos.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet added to his report.

"The Decepticons can wait," the Prime told them. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Optimus looked over at Ironhide, who nodded her helms, before all three of them walked through the ground bridge that Arcee activated for them.

...My Line...

A green vortex appeared in a desert allowing the three Autobots to walk out of it and towards the ship.

"A crash landing," the Prime told them. "Buried here for centuries."

The Autobots walked up to the ship and Optimus, who had taken the lead, created an opening for them to enter the shop.

"If they traveled in stasis mode than there might be survivors," Ratchet informed them as they all held up flashlights before they started to walk, the ship gave a jerk making the four of them to stumble before it stopped and they continued walking. Optimus forced up the doors to the ships control room where they found offline Autobots in pools of energon. "Optimus, this bots didn't parish in the crash. They are displaying signs of a virus."

"This is a plague ship," the Prime stated as he went to walk forward.

Ratchet moved quickly while Ironhide placed a servo on Optimus' arm.

"Don't touch anything," the medic ordered. "The virus could still be active."

Just than the ship jerked once again sending the three mechs stumbling back, but it also knocked lose a deceased mech that was hanging from the ceiling. The Prime looked up just as energon fall from the deceased 'bot's neck and into his optic making him cry out.

"No," breathed Ratchet.

"Scrap," Ironhide cursed. "Ratchet connect base and have them activate the ground bridge. Seeing as we need to get Prime back to base now!"

The medic didn't argue with the Weapons Specialist as he did as ordered. The three 'bots were quick to get through the bridge when it appeared in front of them, however, Optimus was already showing signs of the virus.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the base, Satoru was quick to help to get him onto a medical berth while remaining next to him as the other Autobots gathered around and among them was Jazz, who had returned from visiting his Sparkmate, Prowl.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet concluded when the scanner beeped this had all the Autobots looked at each other with worry. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" asked Miko as Satoru looked at the Prime's husband, who hadn't moved from his place.

"It's passengers were infected," Arcee answered. "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War."

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticons' Biological-Warfare program by Megatron himself," Ratchet added.

"You...have a cure, don't you?" Raf hesitantly asked them.

"No cure," Optimus answered with a groan as his voice strained.

"Optimus please save your strength," Ratchet begged him.

"Sweetspark," Satoru whispered as he gently ran a digit down the left side of his faceplate.

He could see the amount of pain he was in and wished that there was a way for him to help the Prime.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack asked suddenly. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead said solemnly. "He's pushing up lug nuts."

"Ratchet," the monochrome mech said loudly finally making said 'bot to almost jump in surprise though the others did. "What if we can access the Decepticon's database? Don't we still have a fix on their location?"

Ratchet looked at screen for a moment before looking back at the young mech.

"Yes," he answered. "That actually might work."

Ratchet could tell that the mech was majorly worried for his lover as he had already lost him once and thus didn't want to lose him again only this time it would no doubt be permit. 

"Bumblebee, Arcee," Satoru said as he looked at them. "Come with."

Ratchet turned to the trio as they moved towards the bridge.

"Daybreak, Arcee, quickly."

A pair of electric aqua blue optics glanced at the Prime for a moment before the owner transformed down and sped through the opened ground bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee.

...My Line...

Once the bridge opened on the ship, the three drove through before transforming with their cannons activate.

"Let's start with the lab," the blue and pink femme told them.

The three of them walked along the walls with Arcee taking point before they stopped at the sound of a door opening and ped steps. They looked slightly from around the corner to see Knockout, who paused, before shrugging and went on his way. Once they were sure he was gone, the three Autobots headed into the lab where Arcee began to look through the computers.

"I'm in the network," she reported to them and Ratchet.

Bumblebee and Satoru stood guard in case the 'Cons returned while the femme went through the base.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, were you and Ironhide..." the Prime started to ask.

"Infected?" the medic interrupted in question. "No."

The Prime vented a sigh of relief though his optics flickered.

...My Line...

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee said after some time.

" _Are you certain, Arcee_?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"I've searched every file," answered the femme. "Nothing."

" _Well, search again_ ," growled Ratchet. " _Clearly you missed something_."

"I just searched the entire database," Arcee also growled.

Just than Bumblebee started to buzz to get Arcee and Satoru's attention.

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm_?" Ratchet asked her.

"Don't tell me how to research," Arcee scolded. "You think you're the only one, who cares about Optimus?"

Bumblebee once again buzzed at them making the two Autobots to look over at him.

"What IS it?" Arcee annoyed as both her and Satoru walked over to him.

" _What is it_?" Ratchet asked as the two joined the scout. " _What's going on_?"

Arcee let out a short gasp in shock while Satoru let out a string of curses in Cybertronian.

"It's Megatron," the femme answered. "He's alive."

...My Line...

"WHAT?!" Jack and Artemis yelled before the sky blue tinted dark haired female followed Satoru's lead and let out a string of curses only they were in Greek.

The other Autobots were in shock at this though Ironhide looked at the dark blue eyed teen in amusement.

"That's no possible," Ratchet stated.

...My Line...

"Well, I'm staring right at him," Arcee told them as they walked into the med. bay. "The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

" _Megatron_?" they heard Optimus asked quietly over the comm. link.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support," Arcee answered as she transformed her servo into a blaster. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait!" Satoru called out as he moved to stop her. "Don't!"

The two 'bots there looked at him while the others back at base raised an optics ridge though Ratchet was the only one to understand why he stopped her.

"One good reason, fast," Arcee ordered him.

" _Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival_ ," Ratchet told her instead.

"What are you talking about?" the other femme asked.

" _Does he display brain-wave activity_?" Ratchet asked instead of answering.

"Spiking hard," Satoru answered as he looked at the screen.

"His sick mind still at work," Arcee added.

...My Line...

"Perfect," Ratchet stated cheerfully while the others all looked at him funny. "If a cure exists, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

" _Enter Megatron's brain_?" asked Arcee in. " _Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind_?"

"I'm with Arcee on this," Chromia seconded.

"I second that," Artemis added with a nod.

The blue femme let a smile come to her faceplate as she had actually got to know the young Gibbs and had come to like her unlike Ironhide, who was being a stubborn glitch. Though the young sky blue tinted dark haired girl reminded her, so much of herself and Ironhide, especially with her love for all things weapons.

...My Line...

" _The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch_ ," Ratchet told her.

"No way," Arcee stated. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

" _No_ ," was the quick answer. " _But, I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots_."

"Whoa," she breathed. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out."

"I don't like anymore than you do, Arcee," Satoru stated. "But, time is the one thing that Optimus-koi doesn't have."

" _Daybreak is right_ ," second Ratchet. " _One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him_!"

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus," Arcee told him. "Anytime, anywhere. But, a mind/body split?"

{I'll do it} Bumblebee buzzed at them.

"You will?" both Satoru and Arcee asked.

...My Line...

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked in worry.

"Bumblebee is the best scout there is," Bulkhead told him.

However, the younger human looked unhappy still.

...My Line...

Satoru watched as Arcee hooked the cord to Megatron before she crawled back to where the other two bots were hiding.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee told him after Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

"Initiate Cortical Psychic Patch," Ratchet replied back.

The monochrome mech watched as the femme connected Bumblebee up to it.

...My Line...

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet said as he activated something on the screen before he than looked over at the others. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Who, where is that?" asked Jack.

Bumblebee buzz in answer to the question.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon," Raf answered for the scout. "The Decepticon Capital back on Cybertron."

Bulkhead, who was watching over Optimus, looked over his shoulders.

"Ratchet, Optimus' vitals," he told him.

"I know," Ratchet replied.

...My Line...

Bumblebee walked along a path leading to a big platform.

" _Quickly, Bumblebee_ ," he heard Ratchet tell him. " _I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind_."

Upon reaching to the top of the platform, the scout saw what looked like Optimus standing there.

{Optimus?}

" _Bumblebee, that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind_ ," Ratchet told him. " _It cannot see or hear you_."

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated," Megatron was heard laughing from above. "Now bow before your new master."

...My Line...

'What in the world,' Artemis thought as she raised an eyebrow at the Decepticon Leader.

...My Line...

"Never Megatron," the figment said as it turned around to face him with it's blade activate. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So, be it," Megatron replied before he also called out his blade and jumped down.

The figment of Optimus glared at Megatron before they both ran towards each other, but Megatron struck and the figment slowly disappeared in light green mist.

...My Line...

"That never happened," Bulkhead stated as everyone else looked surprised.

"It's not a memory," Ratchet informed them. "We are seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it...in his darkest dreams."

They all watched as Megatron walked along the platform looking around when another figment of Optimus appeared from the nearby rocks.

...My Line...

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," it said.

Megatron turned around while letting out a growl as he retracted his blade and readied his fusion cannon. Bumblebee than ran out of hiding to try and stop the shot, but it still hit the figment making the scout look over to see it disappear as Megatron walked over to him.

"The Autobot Scout," the warlord growled. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!"

Megatron than tried to attack, but the blade went right through the young scout which confused both the warlord and Bumblebee.

"How can this be?" asked Megatron.

...My Line...

They all watched as Megatron tried to attack again, but all of his attack were not hitting him.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind," Ratchet answered. "Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

...My Line...

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor," Megatron stated as he started to walk around Bumblebee. "Your eyes track my movement, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"

"Megatron."

Both Bumblebee and Megatron turned around to see another version of the scout, Optimus, and Bulkhead walk towards them.

...My Line...

"Uh-oh, special guest stars," Miko stated in worry.

"This is not good," Ratchet second just as worried.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked back at Megatron before turning to the figments.

{Um...O-oh...} Bumblebee beeped as he moved to the figments and getting to the one of himself. {Hello?}

The Warlord let out roar before he fired at the figments making them disappear before he looked at Bumblebee.

"You are real," he growled. "They were not." He than moved away before he started to laugh. "A Cortical Psychic Patch, how unexpected."

...My Line...

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion," Ratchet stated as his optics widen. "He's becoming self-aware."

"Well, frag," Artemis cursed.

...My Line...

"If this is my subconscious," Megatron stated as he looked around before he than turned to Bumblebee and got close to him. "What are you doing inside my head?!"

...My Line...

Satoru looked out of the little hole that they had hidden while Arcee stayed near Bumblebee.

"Come on Bee," Arcee begged. "What are you going in there?"

The two Autobots looked out when the door opened to see Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave enter into the med. bay.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record?" Starscream asked.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout told the TIC as he looked the slim mech.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way," Starscream said drastically. "To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

"Just?" Satoru asked Arcee as Soundwave moved closer to the other two mechs. "Since when does he know what just is?"

The femme smirked at the disbelief in his voice while the TIC of the 'Cons pointed at the spiking brain-wave activity making the cherry red 'Con to look.

"Brain-wave activity," he answered Soundwave's quiet question. "Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality," Starscream went on. "Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout added.

"A simple throw of the switch," the Seeker continued.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knockout clicked.

Arcee than opened her comm. to speak with the base.

"Ratchet did you hear that?" she asked.

...My Line...

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body...forever," was Ratchet's reply.

"No way," Jack breathed.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus," Artemis added in shock.

" _Scrap_ ," the two Autobots were heard cursing softly over the comm.

...My Line...

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via Cortical Psychic Patch," Megatron stated as he circled Bumblebee. "But, the question remains...what happened to me?!" The Warlord had gotten right into the Scouts face before a look of realization came to his faceplates as he looked away. "The Space Bridge explosion. And yet if-if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." He than looked back at Bumblebee. "So, tell me, Scout, do I still function?"

The yellow Autobot continued to look at him.

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time?!" Ratchet commed him.

{Do you remember the Cybonic Plague?} he beeped in question.

"Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asked. "Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" Bumblebee just looked at him and nodded making Megatron to look away before he realized, who it was. "Optimus." The Warlord started to laugh. "Such irony! But, after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past." The young Scout just narrowed his optics at him. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

Before Bumblebee could say anything another figment of the Prime appeared.

"Megatron!" it called out. "You treachery is..."

Without even looking, the Warlord shot the fake Prime before it even reached him.

{Because if you don't than you will not get what you want most} Bumblebee stated.

"Oh?" asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge to that as he placed his servos on his hips. "And just what is it that I want most, scout?"

{To slay Optimus Prime by your own hand} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"Did you not see?" the 'Con asked. "I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

{But, if you let the Cybonic Plague kill the REAL Optimus, you will never get to yourself} Bumblebee beeped at him.

...My Line...

"Bee told Megatron if he let's the Plague virus destroy the real Optimus than Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself," Raf explained to the others.

"Smart."

"Twisted."

"And such a 'Con move," Artemis stated with a smile. "That it is amazing."

...My Line...

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" Starscream asked as the TIC didn't answered as he just started at them. "Speak now or forever how you peace." The SIC reached up to the male life support. "Going..." Both Arcee and Satoru took aim ready to try and stop them. "Going..." Finally after what seemed like forever, Soundwave answered by pointing towards the patch's cable. "Hm."

"Scrap," the two cursed before ducking down and looking over at the Scout.

...My Line...

"After our deep history together," Megatron said as he looked upward thinking about what Bumblebee told him. "To not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own."

{It would be a shame, now wouldn't it?} Bumblebee beeped at him in question.

"Well, played, scout," the Warlord stated as he looked at him before laying his servo in front of Bumblebee and showed him just what he was looking for. "The Chemical Formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

As the yellow Autobot went to touch it, Megatron closed his servo.

{What?}

"Not yet," Megatron answered.

{Seriously?} Bumblebee beeped in annoyance.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" asked Megatron as Bumblebee looked at him. "Once you have release me form this prison, you will have the cure."

...My Line...

"Come on," Arcee bagged. "Come on."

...My Line...

He smirked at the scout.

"You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray," Megatron stated. "The real Optimus."

Bumblebee looked at him in surprise and annoyance.

...My Line...

Ratchet was quick to rewind the video feed to where Megatron showed the formula.

"Arcee, we have the formula!" he called out over the comm. "Disconnect Bumblebee, now!"

...My Line...

Arcee was quick to disconnect Bumblebee from the patch which cut the feed before she started to shake him to try and wake him up.

"Hurry Bee?" she asked.

Bumblebee was just setting up when Starscream bent down to look at the three of them while a ground bridge opened up.

"What the..." the Seeker trailed off. "Intruders!"

Both Bumblebee and Satoru rushed through as Arcee stayed a bit longer with her cannon aimed at the life support.

"Allow me?" Arcee asked with a grin before she fired at Megatron's life support.

The blast hit the cord before she followed the other femme and mech into the ground bridge as the 'Cons looked at Megatron's vitals.

...My Line...

Once the three 'bots were back in the base, Ratchet had already finished the formula and gave it to Optimus. It wasn't long before the Prime was mostly recovered from the plague.

"That's it," Ratchet told him as he helped recovered. "Steady."

Satoru had moved forward to leaned the medic a hand in helping the Prime.

"Please," Optimus stated as they all clapped and cheered. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout."

While others were cheering and clapping for Bumblebee and Ratchet, the younger Autobot looked at the Prime before pulling him into an open mouth kiss as the others watched the young scout bowed in good humor before he jerked a little.


	10. Out of his Head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

"Followed the light," Ratchet was heard saying a few weeks after Arcee, Bumblebee, and Satoru got the cure for the Cybonic Plague. The Medic used a flashlight and had it move while Optimus' optic followed it. "Good, good." Ratchet than put the flashlight away. "I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

The Prime looked down and watched as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," he told the medic as he stepped away.

"It was your scout, who braved unknown territory, to locate the cure," Ratchet stated as he looked over at where Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Satoru, and Artemis stood with a smile.

{It wasn't just me} Bumblebee beeped in protest.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee added.

This had Bumblebee, the monochrome mech, the silver mech, and the sky blue tinted dark haired human girl to look at her in surprise.

{Did you really just say that?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Yeah, I actually said that," was her answer.

"What in the pit?" Satoru asked in surprise.

Artemis leaned in close to her guardian's audio raptors while looking at Arcee like she was just seeing her for the first time.

"Ok, who is she and what has she done with Arcee?" the dark blue eyed teen asked her quietly.

That question got a snort of laughter from Jazz, Bumblebee, and Satoru while Arcee glared at her. Optimus and Ratchet watched the scene in front of them in amusement though they were just as surprise.

"What matters is that you are the mend, Optimus," Ratchet told him. "While Megatron..."

{Yeah, Arcee blew off Megatron's life support} Bumblebee beeped.

"Bee's right," the blue femme answered. "I did my best to finish Megatron's story." She walked forward a bit while Bumblebee walked out of the command center. "Just could stick around long enough to see how it ended."

The young Gibbs let out a sigh before both her and Jazz left as it was getting late while the Senju pulled his husband towards their room.

...My Line...

Once inside the room, the Prime found himself pulled into a desperate and heated kiss that had a hint of fear in it by the now dark electric blue opticed mech. He wasn't at all surprised that the monochrome mech feared for his life as he had become intuned with the other mech's emotions without the sparkbond. The two pulled away and Darkday buried his face in Optimus' neck while just holding the red and blue mech close. It was as if he was afraid that the one he loves more then his own life would just disappear.

"Darkday," the Prime rumbled as he gently stroked the other mech's back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," the monochrome mech vented before placing a gentle kiss the red and blue mech's neck. "You really know how to make me worry."

The Prime cackled lowly before he found himself being carried in a Princess style hold to the berth. Darkday laid him down before laying next to him and the two soon enough ended up falling into recharge while cuddling close together.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find Artemis with the three other humans watching Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were playing an Earth game, while Chromia and Ironhide stood nearby watching after they got back from scouting out energon.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron," Miko said. "Let the games begin!"

She than blew a whistle and the two 'bots started to play with Raf cheering for Bumblebee while Artemis kept quiet as she watched. Bumblebee tried to shot the ball into the basket, but Bulkhead got it and threw it in.

"Yeah!" cheered Miko. "Go Bulk!"

The young Gibbs cackled just as the ball rolled towards Bulkhead and he turned to Bumblebee after he picked it up.

"Come on best two out of three," the wrecker told him.

Bulkhead threw the ball to Bumblebee, who caught, before he started to run to the net.

"Bee, you're in the clear!" Raf cheered. "Dunk it, Bee!"

Artemis narrowed her eyes as she watched as Bumblebee came to a stop all of a suddenly and stood there for a few seconds.

"Bumblebee, quite hogging the ball," Bulkhead told him.

Dark blue eyes widen when Bumblebee turned around and threw the ball at Bulkhead which was to strange even for her plus it was seem that she was the only one that thought so as Miko blew the whistle again. Even Chromia and Ironhide looked confused about Bumblebee's behavior.

"Eh, flagrant foul!" she stated.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack joked.

"Bee, hoop's over there," the wrecker told him as he pointed at said hoop.

{Oh, oops sorry, Bulkhead} he beeped as he looked at it and then back the 'bot next to him.

"Bee, you ok?" Raf asked.

{Yes, I am} the scout beeped in answer before holding up three digits. {Three out of five?}

"Uh, three out of five," Raf agreed with a small smile.

The sky blue tinted dark haired 17-year-old turned around and walked away from them wondering what was up with Bumblebee.

...My Line...

The very next day, Artemis decided to take her motorcycle cause she knew that her parents were a bit worried about her not using it expect for when she has to go to work and so to appraise them, she was using it. However, right now, she pulled up to the curb in front of Raf and his house as the young boy had called her after calling Jack to let her know that he need someone to pick him up. She was surprised that Bumblebee didn't pick him up as he was Raf's guardian and so after he got on the back with a helmet on, she took off for the base so they could see what was up with the scout.

...My Line...

However, at that moment Bumblebee could be seen walking into the control room and he walked over to where a table with a Cybertronian flashlight was setting. Before picking it up looking at it and then he crushed it in his hand just as Ratchet into the room.

"Bumblebee!" the medic yelled making Bumblebee to jump before he looked over at him. "I needed that!"

{What?} Bumblebee beeped.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked him.

{I...don't know, but I keep seeing Megatron's face} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" asked Ratchet in shock. "Maybe you need a power down."

Bumblebee nodded his helm before they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and turned to see that the motorcycle had two passengers on it. Once it vehicle pulled to stop, the two riders took off their helmets to show that they were Artemis and Raf.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as he got off the motorcycle.

It was than that Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, Optimus, and Satoru walked into the command center as Ratchet helped Bumblebee to do a power down to rest his mind.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet explained.

"But, you said Bee was fine when you checked him over," Raf stated.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche," Ratchet explained. "This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Satoru walked up to his unofficial sparkling and gently touched his faceplate before looking over his shoulder when a servo landed on it. His electric aqua blue optics meet those of his husband's, who gave him a reassuring look, just as they heard a beeping coming from the main computer making them to turn around and over to it where Fowler's face appeared.

" _Prime_!"

'What is it this time?' Artemis thought with a raised eyebrow.

" _You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately_?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus answered with a raised optic ridge, but he wasn't the only one. "Why?"

" _Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory_ ," the Agent told him. " _The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls_."

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked, who had came in not to long ago.

" _Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any balls_?"

"The space telescope?" Raf asked as he moved closer to the 'bots.

" _As of last night, missing its primary lens_ ," Fowler told them.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus informed him.

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device_ ," Fowler deadpan.

"The Arctic?" asked Arcee. "Great another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"Oh joy," Jazz agreed.

Ironhide cackled in amusement as Arcee looked sheepish while Bulkhead whistled.

"That's a ND-7 class," he stated. "Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities_ ," Fowler stated.

Optimus looked at the screen for a bit before he turned to his team.

"Satoru stay here," he told the other mech.

"What?" the aqua blue opticed mech asked surprised. "Optimus..."

"I need you to stay here for when Bumblebee comes out of power down," the Prime informed him.

He narrowed his optics before venting a sigh.

"Alright," the monochrome mech agreed with a nod.

The Prime gave a small smile before being pulled into a kiss that had Ironhide and Jazz wolf whistling. Satoru just flipped them the bird to the amusement of the two humans before the two lovers pulled away and Optimus turned to face the rest of the team.

"Autobots! Roll out!"

The team all transformed down as Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they went on through it leaving only Raf, Artemis, Satoru, and Ratchet.

"So, I blow past the finish line than my other Sister Pollara asked how I got so good at racing games," Raf was telling as he and Satoru sat beside Bumblebee's ped while Artemis stood nearby. "And I told her that I know a guy, who know cars."

"Rafael," Ratchet called out as he walked up. "I'm afraid that Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late." He looked over to where Artemis stood. "Why don't I bridge you two home to your families?"

"Because I told Bee that I'd stay," Raf told him. "He's family, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not even the same species," Ratchet stated.

"That's being related," Raf told him. "It's not the same thing." Raf than reached into his pocket. "Here I'll show you." He than pulled out his phone, looked something up, and then held it up to Ratchet. "This is my family."

"Mm-hmm," Ratchet nodded. "It's very nice."

This had Artemis raising an eyebrow at him while the former human shook his head.

"Very large," Raf stated. "Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ratchet mumbled making the young Gibbs to face palm along with Satoru.

"But, Bumblebee always listens," Raf went on making Ratchet to stop and look at him. "And I can understand him." The young boy looked up at the 'bot. "I'm not sure why, but I do."

"There are different types of families Ratchet," Artemis spoke up making Ratchet to look at her as she walked closer. "There's the families, who are related by blood, and then there are families, who are only related to each other through adoption." She than looked down. "Like my family." This got a gasp from Raf and Ratchet. "My parents are not my birth parents. They found me when I was a year old with Bladewind acting as a guard and that's all I know."

"She's right Ratchet," Satoru second with a nod. "I mean, there is Nightfire, who Optimus and I adopted, after he was created by the piece of the Allspark that was here on Earth."

Ratchet looked at them in thought before he went back to work as Raf had his laptop with him and sat on the floor.

...My Line...

"It's not like our last Polar visit," Arcee stated as the four 'bots were walking. "Feels like summer." 

Bulkhead was the first to look around the corner than Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"Here that's a bad thing," Bulkhead told her as they watched the 'Cons burn through the ice.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke making them to look up at him. "Do you remember the Battle of Polyhex?"

...My Line...

"Rafael, Artemis," Ratchet called making the two of them look up at him. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." Artemis rolled her eyes knowing what was going next. "You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything," both Raf and the sky blue tinted dark haired teen answered.

"Make sure that they don't do anything Daybreak," Ratchet ordered before he than walked away from them while they continued to stand their spots.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Bumblebee," Raf told him before the two looked up as sounds of something shutting off was heard. "Bee." 

"WHAT THE PIT!" the young Gibbs yelled as Bumblebee started to move towards the ground bridge controls.

"Bumblebee?" the monochrome mech asked softly in surprise. "Sweetie? What are you doing?"

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf cried out as he ran after him while Artemis moved to grab her handguns just as the Scout opened the bridge and walked through. "Bumblebee!"

It was than that Ratchet came back.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Raf answered while Artemis glared at him from where she stood loading two color coded megs into her two handguns.

"They did nothing, Ratchet," Satoru answered as he turned to him. "Bumblebee just got up and..."

"He was in power-down," Ratchet reminded him before looking at the bridge. "Where does he thinks he's off to?" When the bridge shut down and the kids with along with Satoru watched as Ratchet went to see where he went while Artemis tucked her handguns into a pair of black skinny jeans before making sure that they were hidden by her v-neck black tank top. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"M-maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting," he said as he grabbed the controls of the ground bridge before looking down.

"What about Ironhide and Chromia?" Satoru asked him.

"Their out on patrol at the moment and won't be back for an hour or two," Ratchet answered. "We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet opened up the bridge again and turned only to find Bumblebee returning. "Bumblebee?" Artemis glared as the scout moved closer to them with something in his servo while Satoru looked worried. "What have you been doing?" The medic seeing this grabbed his arm making him show that the scout was holding a purple crystal. "Dark Energon?"

Than to their shock Bumblebee punched Ratchet in the faceplate pushing him towards Raf and Artemis.

"Bumblebee?" Satoru asked gently as he walked up to him. "Why do you have Dark Energon for?"

The scout looked at him for a bit before he also punched him sending the Senju into Ratchet making the two humans to gasp in shock.

"What the pit, Bumblebee?" Artemis asked with a growl making the scout to look over at her. "You just hit your Prime's lover!"

"Bee, what are you going?" Raf asked, however, Bumblebee walked over to them where he grabbed Raf and Artemis than entered a new location into the controls before he moved to put Raf down somewhere else. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" The scout put him down and moved towards the bridge while still holding the young Gibbs. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee just ignored him and ran towards the bridge and disappearing before the bridge powered down.

...My Line...

The group of 4 Autobots sped over the ice cap before Breakdown landed near them making them stop and transformed.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, Daybreak, are you two okay?" Raf asked.

"I'm alright," Satoru answered him as he got up.

"I'm fine," Ratchet added. "More importantly, is Bumblebee?" Making the Senju looked over at him. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bumblebee is not a 'Con," the aqua blue opticed mech growled at. "And even if he is than he wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me." He poked Ratchet in the chest plates. "In case you have forgotten Bee sees me as an Oppiluk even though I am much younger than he is."

"Agreed," Ratchet second as he laid his servo down for Raf. "But, we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." He than moved towards Satoru before something came to him. "The only one, who knew of the Dark Energon...was Megatron."

"I'm sorry?" the Senju asked.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse," Ratchet answered as he looked at him. "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"Say what now?"

"What?"

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself as he put Raf down. "The Cortical Psychic Patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed." Ratchet than looked at the location. "And now Bumblebee...Megatron...has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

"Oh, my poor sweet Bumblebee," Satoru sighed.

...My Line...

"Bumblebee?" Artemis asked as she struggled in his grip though she had seen him take down the 'Cons on the ship. "Let me go!"

However, she could only watch as Bumblebee walked into the med. bay of the Decepticon Warship and hook up the patch to his own helm before hooking the other end up to Megatron's. It than that she caught sight of Ratchet looking in on them before the medic charged at him.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf and Satoru called out.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet replied.

'What?' the young sky blue tinted dark haired girl thought before she looked at the patch and then at Megatron before a look of under came to her face. 'Megatron is inside of Bumblebee's mind.' She looked back as she felt 'Bumblebee' dodge Ratchet when he tried to attack before hitting him cause him to go flying. "RATCHET!" She started to struggle even more against the hold. "Megatron, you damn 'Con! Let me go!"

"Bumblebee no!" Raf cried as he ran to the scout's body as he grabbed the dark energon shard and was about to head for the head 'Con's body. "Remember who you are!" 'Bumblebee' looked at him. "Remember me! I know you always listen to me, no matter what!"

"Bumblebee, sweetie," Satoru joined in. "It's me, Daybreak."

They watched as the scout fought for control.

{Raf and Sire...that you?}

"That's right, Bee," he answered. "It's me."

"Bee?"

The young Gibbs could only watch as an internal fight started before Bumblebee fell over dropping her to the ground. Raf grabbed his arm, but it seemed that Megatron won the fight and knocked Raf away before he turned back to see Ratchet grab the life support cable ignoring Artemis for the moment.

"Farewell, Megatron," he said before pulling it off.

However, Megatron grabbed Ratchet and threw him away towards were Raf was before he grabbed the Senju next and then threw him away form him.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"BEE!"

'Bumblebee' stopped for a moment turned to the young boy and the monochrome 'bot while looking at the Dark Energon shard making Raf and Satoru to look at it and then at him.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron replied to them instead.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf cried as he ran over and grabbed the cord.

"RAF!" Satoru and Artemis yelled as the young boy was knocked off the cord.

All the two of them could do was watch as Megatron moved to his body and than shoved the shard into his spark chamber. Than the 17-year-old girl, Raf, Satoru, and Ratchet watched as Megatron opened his optics before getting off of the lab berth making them all backed away from the Warlord as a few troops ran in only to come to a stop seeing that their master was awake once again.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned," Megatron stated before he walked past them before locking narrow optics to with the scout. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform!" The Warlord than looked at the sky blue tinted dark haired teen, who quickly moved over to Ratchet, before he walked past them. "And bring me the techno-organic girl unharmed."

"What?" Raf, Artemis, Satoru, Ratchet, and Bumblebee asked at the same time while the young Scout beeped.

The young boy, Satoru, and Ratchet looked at the young sky blue tinted dark haired girl, who looked just as surprised as them. However, they had no choice, but to dodge as the 'Cons opened fire on them with Bumblebee returning the favor before joining them.

...My Line...

Arcee was the first to attack before Jazz joined in. The femme was the first to reach Breakdown while Jazz transformed his arm into a cannon and opened fire while her got up and personal, but she threw away, however, she was able to land on her feet before he went for Bulkhead. 

"I going to put you on ice," he laughed just before his hammer and Bulkhead's club hit against each other.

To all of their surprise a shock wave from the destroyed machine and lens that sent all of them flying. The Autobots all got up to see that their Leader was down.

"Optimus," Arcee breathed in shock.

They all looked up as the sounds of an engine could be heard to see Starscream coming at the Prime.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" they heard him growl as he got ready to fire only to be hit by a bigger jet.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"He's back," breathed Arcee in shock.

They all watched as the warship started to leave as Optimus got up.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," the Prime said over the comm.

"You are not the only ones," they heard Ratchet say as Bumblebee, Satoru, the medic, and the two humans came up to them.

Optimus moved to check on his lover to make sure that he was alright, who did the same for him, before he called Agent Fowler for help in getting back to base.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked around before he lifted his arm as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Everythings back to normal," Ratchet informed them.

{Define normal?} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Well, normal for Bumblebee," Ratchet corrected.

Bumblebee than bent down and buzzed at Raf.

"Its ok," Raf told him before the Scout buzzed again. "Of course, I was." The yellow and black 'bot buzzed fora third time. "I know."

Artemis smiled as she watched them as Miko walked up to them.

"So, what he say?" she asked.

"He said thanks," Raf answered with a smile.

"Now that I know that Bumblebee is alright," Ratchet spoke up before he turned to the sky blue tinted dark haired girl. "Artemis, can you come here?"

"What?" Jazz asked as he looked at the medic in worry. "Is she hurt?"

The yellow-green and red 'bot shook his head.

"No, but Megatron said something that worried me," he answered.

"What did he say?" Optimus asked.

"He called her a techno-organic," was the answer the Prime got.

"A techno-organic?" everyone asked.

Jack walked forward as Artemis stepped into Ratchet's servo allowing him to run a scan of her.

"What's a techno-organic?" he asked.

Arcee was the one to answer that.

"A techno-organic is someone, who is of Cybertronian origin, but for some reason is more organic," she informed him and the other two humans before she than looked over at Ratchet. "But, Ratchet, you did a scan of the humans when they arrived here and her scan came back as her being human...completely human."

After the scan, Ratchet handed the sky blue tinted dark haired teen over to Jazz, who looked worried for her safety even more. The Autobot medic looked over the data and double checked it to make sure that it was right.

"She's not a techno-organic," he informed.

"Than why did Megatron..."

"You didn't let me finish youngling," Ratchet interrupted Jazz. "Our young Artemis is full Cybertronian, but how she appears human...I do not know."

"A FULL CYBERTRONIAN?!" they all yelled in shock.

The sky blue tinted dark haired 17-year-old looked at him in even more shock than the others though it was Optimus, who put the clues together.

"Jazz, do you mind if I speak to Artemis?" he asked.

The silver Autobot nodded his helm after a moment of thought before handing her over to his leader. They all than watched as the Prime walked off with Artemis figuring that he wanted to talk to her alone and away from praying ears before he told Ironhide and Chromia anything.


	11. Shadow Zone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

A week about after the hole out of his head fiasco, one could find the three humans and one human looking Cybertronian at the Autobots' base. Artemis was doing her studies of Cybertron and it's history that Optimus and Ratchet thought she needed to know as she was slowly, but surely returning to her original form while the others were all either playing a video game or in Miko's case drawing.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon Signatures and it's moving fast."

"Megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked as she looked over at the two of them quickly.

"What's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked next as he walked over. "Recruit a new army of the undead?"

"Zombie Cons?" Miko asked as she jumped up and looked over at them.

Optimus glanced at her briefly before looking at his team.

"We can not rule out the possibility," he told them. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Artemis looked up the human sized datapads that Optimus gave her and over at them. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." He looked at the ones he was going to take. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Daybreak prepare to roll out!"

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Daybreak, and Ironhide headed for the entrance while Ratchet turned around in surprise.

"Me?" he asked.

"If we are dealing with Dark Enegron, I may well requite your expertise," Optimus told him before he turned to face the two femmes. "Acree, Chromia-"

"Bridge operator," Arcee interrupted. "I got it."

"And keep an eye on Miko," Chromia finished.

The young Gibbs let out a slight laugh of amusement as she already knew that no matter what they do it won't stop Miko from following.

"Go get him Bulk!" Miko called out as she turned back to her drawing. "Bring the hurt!"

The sky blue tinted dark haired girl heard Bulkhead's fist clang together, but she was looking at Miko with narrowed eyed as Jack turned to her and Raf.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go," he told them.

"She's definitely up to something," Raf agreed.

As the 7 Autobots began to roll out after Arcee opened up the ground bridge, however, just as Artemis was about to relax when Miko made a run for it.

"Making a break for it!" he called out as both he and Artemis ran after her as quickly as they could with Raf following behind them as fast as his little legs would allow. 

"Miko!" the sky blue tinted dark haired teen called out as she grab Miko behind the elbow once she reached her.

This made Miko jerk from the sudden stop and turn to face them while trying to break free from her grip.

"It's not safe Miko!" Jack said as he ran up to the two girls.

"I am not going to miss my first Zombie 'Con throw down!" she groaned at them before ripping her arm free and ran from them.

"Chromia!" Artemis called out making the blue cycle 'bot to turn around in time to see Miko run into the ground bridge.

"Miko!"

"Scrap!" the Autobot cursed before running after the four of them, however, she didn't make it in time as the bridge closed. "Fragging pit!" 'Bulkhead and Jazz are going to be pissed.'

...My Line...

They all landed in a rocky canyon with the bots ahead of them not even noticing that they had followed them yet. Miko than ran behind a bunch of rocks where she climbed to the top of them with the others three following her, but to their surprise it wasn't Megatron, but Starscream.

"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead stated as he noticed as well.

"Let's see some fighting of the living dead already!" Miko said as she was her hands and knees.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack asked as Raf, Artemis, and himself got down beside her.

"She wasn't," Raf answered instead.

The young Gibbs rolled her eyes, but still nodded her head.

"Hey!" Miko growled at him. "I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps!" She went to reach back, but a frown came to her face. "My cell phone!" She than stood up and looked around. "I must have dropped it back at base."

"Starscream!" Optimus called out.

"Autobots!" the 'Con growled.

"Stand down," the Prime ordered as he pointed his cannon at him.

"You stand down!" Starscream counter as he pointed one of his missiles at them before he than fired it by moving one of his finger and the missile went right towards them, however, luckily the Autobots hid behind some rocks on the other side of the canyon from the three humans and one Cybertronian. "You can not harm me while Dark Energon is flowing through my veins."

Than to the amusement of Artemis, Optimus took aim at the 'Con and took his right arm off before Starscream quickly grabbed it and hid behind another rock.

"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead told him. "He's grounded."

The Autobots took off running towards the fallen Starscream as the young Gibbs watched them from her hiding spot while keeping an eye on the others.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko shouted as she pointed a finger into the young sky blue tinted dark haired teen's face.

"You shouldn't have left the base than!" Artemis countered as the younger female glared at her while crossing her arms with a pout.

"How is it Artemis's fault?" Jack asked while shaking his head.

"Oh, no," Bulkhead breathed looking at them.

" _Base to Optimus_ ," Arcee's voice said over the comm. link.

" _The kids are missing_ ," Chromia added.

"I swear Miko would have made one hell of a ninja if she was born in Konoha," Satoru groaned as he face palmed.

"We have a visual," the Prime told them. "Send a ground bridge immediately."

Just than two ground bridges activated on the left side of the canyon with one near the Autobots and the other one near Starscream.

"Two?" Ratchet asked before looking over to the four kids. "You four! Into our ground bridge!" Miko looked at him with a pout. "Now!"

"Awe..." Miko groaned as the four of them darted for the bridge and ran into it.

Jazz gained a look of fear as an evil sounding groan came from the two bridges as a light grew brighter and brighter.

"Ratchet, what is happening?!" he heard Optimus asked in fear for the kids.

"The two ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other!" Ratchet answered.

"Miko."

"Artemis."

"I'm getting the kids out of there!" Bulkhead state.

"I'm wit' ya, Bulk," the silver colored 'bot agreed.

The two of them rushed towards the bridge before they came to a stop and then crashed onto the ground from the small explosion. However, a longer explosion erupted next which sent the others falling back.

...My Line...

Three of the four kids groaned as they got up.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Raf answered when they noticed that they were back in the canyon.

"What a trip," a metallic familiar sounding female voice answered.

The three kids all looked over and let out a gasp at the sight of a slim feminine shape black with a sky blue tint colored 'bot with dark blue biolights and they noticed that the optics were also a dark blue color. They took notice that like Chromia, this 'bot had two tires which according to Ratchet was how one can ID a Cybertronian Grounder, but was an inch or two taller than Arcee and her sister.

"Artemis?" Jack asked in confusion.

The 'bot raised an optic ridge at the boy.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," they all could hear the sarcasm dripping from the 'bots voice. "Of course, it's me! You idiot!"

Miko snickered.

"Well, sorry if I couldn't recognized you in your Cybertronian form," Jack deadpan. 

The femme blinked few times in confusion.

"Huh?" She than looked down at her arms to see that instead of flash they were metal. "Wha...Nope. Don't have time for that."

"I believe that you were able to return to your Cybertronian form because internally you must have sensed the danger that you were in," Raf stated before they all heard a groan.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead was heard saying.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet answered. "But, if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams that the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko and Artemis asked at the same time.

"Hello!?" the dark haired girl asked. "More like it totally did!"

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked with a tilted head.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called out as she stormed up to him. "We're right here!"

"Jazz?" Artemis asked as she moved closer to the silver colored bot.

"Arcee," they all looked at Optimus, who touched his audio rapter. "Did the children make it safely back to base?"

" _Negative_ ," Arcee answered. " _You don't see them_?"

"No sign," Ratchet answered as he looked around.

Artemis once again raised an optic ridge as she watched them while Miko was yelling at Bulkhead when a scream of terror and horror made her jump and then spin around in time to see Bulkhead walk right through Miko.

"He went right through you," Jack stated in surprise. "We're not alive!"

"I don't wanna be a ghost!"

"Wait, how can we still touch each other?"

"And why am I here?"

They all looked at the Autobots to see them walking away which had them running after them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely, Starscream didn't arrive at our base," Ratchet answered. "The most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

Both Artemis and Raf frowned as he thought about their situation.

"Another place, but in the same place?" Raf asked as he thought.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We're probably in a different dimension," Raf answered. "Some kind of alternate reality."

"You mean like a Shadow Zone?" the young Gibbs asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod.

"Nerd alert," Miko sighed.

Artemis rolled her optics before turning her attention to the Autobots, who all stood around a pile of rubble, that use to glow bright purple with Dark Energon.

"Look," Optimus ordered the others. "Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How'd we miss Skyqauke raising and shinning?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem that Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet stated.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus told them. "Right now, our priority is to locate Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Artemis."

"Optimus, I can still sense them, but only just," Satoru informed. "It's like they here, but not at the same time."

"What does Daybreak mean by that he can sense us?" Miko asked as she looked at the others confused.

"We have no idea," the other three other answered at the same time.

The Prime vented before he pushed the questions he wanted to ask to the back of his mind as he than raised his servo to his audio rapter once again.

"Arcee, bridge us back to base."

It was than that they all noticed a huge Decepticon getting up from behind some rocks that were near them. He than looked at the Autobots and went to attack the group, who were just about to go into the ground bridge.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled as they all began to run.

"Guys! Watch out!"

"Bulkhead!"

"He's right behind you!"

"Jazz!"

Artemis was the first to came to a stop when the 'Con's slash went right through Bulkhead before she scooped up the three humans into her servo and held them close to her chestplates. 

"Awesome!" Miko cheered with a grin. "He can't touch them either!"

"But, he can touch us, Miko," the sky blue tinted black colored femme pointed out just as the 'Con turned around to face them.

"We're trapped in to the shadow zone with a Decepticon Zombie!" 

"If we aren't ghost now, we will be soon," Miko frowned before she looked up at the now femme 'bot. "Can't you fight it and destroy it, Artemis?"

"I do not know how to access my weapons, Miko," the dark blue optic femme answered. "Plus I do not have an alt-mode nor do I know how to transform!" She did kick it back from them through. "And my Cybertronian name is Moonhide." The young femme turned around and took off running. "Learn it, memorize it, love it."

"Moonhide?" all three humans asked.

"Optimus told me the truth of who my Birth Parents are," she answered. "And he thought I deserve to know the name they gave me."

"COOL!" Miko yelled. 

The femme laughed quietly to herself at that.

...My Line...

_**(Flashback!)** _

_"So, what do you want to speak with me about, Optimus?" the young Gibbs asked as she sat on his shoulder._

_The Prime didn't say anything as he walked to more secluded place of the silo before he let out a vented sigh._

_"I'm not sure how to tell you..." the red and blue Autobot Leader finally answered as he looked at her. "But, I know, who you are, and, who your Creators are."_

_Artemis blinked in surprise._

_"Who are they?" she asked. "My Creators?"_

_Optimus once again vented a sigh as he turned sadden optics onto her._

_"Their part of the Autobots," he answered making her to look at him in wonder. "Or to be more precise...Your Oppiluk is Ironhide while your Danniluk is Chromia."_

_He would only watch as more surprise came to her dark blue colored eyes that reminded him to much of the Weapon Specialist mech._

_"And my birth name?" she asked quietly._

_"Moonhide," the Prime answered. "It's Moonhide."_

_A thoughtful look came to her face as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees._

_"Moonhide, huh?" she asked. "I'm guessing that it was Iron...huh...Oppiluk that named me?"_

_"Yes, it was," the Prime answered with a nod though there was amusement in his optics._

_"So, that explains..." she trailed off._

_"Explain what?" the red and blue mech asked before_ s _he let out a sigh while looking away from him while gripping her right arm. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him than before moving the collar of her black shirt down and allowing him to see the mark that she has had since she could remember. "You had an idea that your Creators were 'bots the moment Ratchet said that you were a full Cybertronian, didn't you?"_

_"Yes," she answered. "I just didn't think that they would be..."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her._

_"I have tried, but I always chicken out," was her quick answer. "I guess I was scared of what it meant."_

_The Prime looked at her as she let go of her collar glad to see that now that even though she knew the truth the sky blue tinted dark haired girl was still staying true to herself which was to much like Ironhide if was he was being honest._

_"So how did you know?" she had asked him._

_"Cause it was I, who sent you off world," the Prime informed. "Ironhide and Chromia came to me asking for help in protecting you."_

_"What?" Artemis asked. "Why?"_

_"You were the last Sparkling to be sparked before Cybertron went dark," was the Prime's answer. "Thus this made you sought after by the 'Cons, who would either see you offlined just to hurt Ironhide and Chromia or so that when you are growing up, you'll be groomed into being what Megatron would want in either a mate or an heir."_

_All the young Gibbs could do was stare in surprise with a slight bit of horror at the last part._

_**(End of Flashback!)** _

...My Line...

"Wait a minute," Jack spoke up once he had thought over the name. "It has hide at the end."

"So?" Miko asked confused.

"So..." Jack sighed. "Which Autobot do we know that has hide at the end of their name?"

"Ironhide," Raf gasped before looking up at the female Autobot.

"Yes," the now older human nodded.

"That means that Ironhide and Chromia are your real parents," Miko gasped in awe and shock as she looked up at the Autobot.

The sky blue tinted black femme cackled as she placed the three humans down on the ground before facing the 'Con turned Zombie with a narrow optic gaze. 

"Go!" she yelled at them as she did a spin kick that sent it back a bit. "Hide now!"

"But..."

"No, buts, Miko!" Moonhide shouted at her as she ducked under the Zombiecon's swipe. "GO NOW!"

The humans looked at her before taking off running though when got a got few feet away from the two Cybertronians, Raf tripped though he lost his glasses. Jack came to a stop and looked before he ran back where he helped Raf up than ran over to Miko, who was hiding.

"Jack, my glasses," Raf told him as they hide.

Jack looked around the edge just in time to see Moonhide come running with Zombie Skyquake right behind her.

"Way to dangerous," Jack told him.

"But, I can't see without them," Raf stated.

"What are you 90?" Miko asked.

"Not helping," Jack told her.

"Fine," Miko sighed as she moved to get them though they saw Moonhide swoop down, picked up the glasses with her digits carefully, ran towards them, and then pick them up at the same time before taking off running once again while handing the glasses over to Raf. "Well, Moonhide got some good hearing."

"All Cybertronians do," the femme snorted. "I really wish I knew how to use my weapons."

The grounder continued to run with the 'Con right behind her.

"Maybe we can set a trap and crush him," Miko suggested.

"With what?" Raf and Moonhide asked at the same time.

"Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground," Raf added.

"We can't run forever, but maybe we can hide?" the dark haired girl asked.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected is there anyway to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If they were lost, Miko would've called me by now," Bulkhead stated as he stepped forward while looking between the medic and the Prime.

{Why not call them?} Bumblebee asked.

"Call them?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes!" Bulkhead reached up and it wasn't long till they heard a phone ring making them all look around before the green wrecker walked over to the bridge portal where a pink cell phone laid. "That's why Miko hasn't called."

He delicately picked it up and turned to the others.

"Let me call Jack," Arcee suggested before she did the same thing as Bulkhead had just done.

...My Line...

"Best thing about Zombies," Miko stated as Moonhide came to a stop. "They're slow!"

Just than they all heard a ring tone making them all blink in surprise.

"Is that your..."

"Phone!" all four of them yelled before Jack pulled it out.

"Hello?" Jack asked as he held it up to his ear. "Arcee?!"

...My Line...

"Jack?" the femme asked. "Can you hear me?" However, the only thing that she got was static before she sighed. "Nothing."

...My Line...

"Hello?" he asked again. "Arcee?" Jack than sighed as he looked at them. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that," Miko sarcastically sighed. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!"

"Guys, guys," Jack spoke. "The phone rang!" He pointed at it. "We're getting a signal!"

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because...we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf added as he nodded.

"Do you think they could read us?" Jack asked him.

"Texting!" Raf answered.

"Text me!" Miko called out. "If my phone is still back at base, maybe they'll see it!"

"Scrap!" Moonhide yelled as she saw the Zombiecon before putting the humans. "Can you type and run, Jack?"

The three humans took off running under the 'Con's feet while the sky blue tinted black femme tackled him after they got out of the way before she got back onto her peds, took off running, and then scooped up the three humans again.

...My Line...

"We're dealing with fluctuating profiles inside of distortion field, but it maybe possible to back trace their coordinates," Ratchet informed the three 'bots that were standing with him.

They were all unaware that Miko's phone was vibrating behind them.

...My Line...

"Deja Vu!" Miko yelled as Moonhide ran with them in her arms.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" she asked Jack.

"Not really," answered the dark haired boy.

"Dude!" yelled Miko. "We just ran in one big circle!"

They all yelled when Moonhide tripped over something though she twisted so she landed on her back instead. Shaking her helm, the femme sat up only for them to gap at the sight before them and it was to their surprise that they were staring at Starscream's arm.

"Sweet."

"Whoa."

"It must have gotten trapped here during the explosion, too!" Raf told them as the black femme seeker placed them down.

They all looked up when the Zombie 'Con coming their way before Jack looked back at the arm.

"It it's solid, we can use it," he told them.

While the three humans were moving the arm into place Moonhide's optics dimmed in color as she went through her systems to see if she can get access to her weapons.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she looked at it. "Cause I don't see a trigger anywhere."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf answered her.

"We've got one shot," Jack stated as they moved into place. "We need to make it count!"

Once the 'Con was in place the three humans pulled and the missile launched into the 'Con's chest.

"How do you like us now?" Miko asked with a grin.

It was than that they heard a cheer from behind them making the three to turn around to see that the femme grounder had a Cybertronian handgun in her right servo with big grin on her faceplate. All four of them looked up when they heard a roar to see that the smoke was clear and that 'Con survived much to their shock. They all watched as sparks flew from the right servo of the 'Con before it fall off and began twitching until it got up. It than started to race towards them while moving much faster than the body ever did.

"Scrap!" Moonhide cursed as she aim the gun. "Run you three!" She than opened fire at the servo that dodged the shots. "Go! Go! Go!"

The four of them took off running from the arm.

"How can a Zombie arm move faster than the actual Zombie?" Miko asked as they ran with Moonhide just shooting.

...My Line...

Satoru, who had taken on his human form, walked up to the pink phone that he picked up just as Bulkhead joined her.

"It's Miko phone," the green wrecker told them.

"It wasn't blinking before," the Senju stated as the silver haired adult opened it. "Its a text message. In alternate dimension with Zombie. Help." He got a thoughtful look on his face. "That would explain why I could only just sense them." He looked up at the Prime. "They were still there, but at the same time they were not."

"That actually doesn't sound possible," Acree stated as she looked at Optimus.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the Cell Phone signal?" Optimus asked as Satoru joined his side back in his Cybertronian form.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Ratchet yelled before calming down and sounding curious. "Let's find out." They all stood around the medic as he typed away. "Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions...the signal originated from the exact location of the original Ground Bridge coordinates."

"But, we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead that maybe true, but they are not in our dimension as stated in their message," Satoru told him as he placed his servos on his hips.

"But, if I could recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event," Ratchet added. "I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension..."

"Back to base?" asked Bulkhead.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled as he turned around to face him. "We're talking about interdimensional travel here Bulkhead!" Optimus leaned into Satoru side allowing him to wrap his arm around the red and blue mech and place his servo on said mech's hip. "Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far to risky."

"Everyone knows that," Arcee stated as she looked up at him.

"If the coordinates are not precisely the same..." Ratchet stated to explain as he turned back to the computer. "Who knows were the three humans and Artemis could end up!"

...My Line...

As Moonhide ran with the three humans in her arms she almost tripped over an all to familiar arm in front of them.

"Oh come on!" Miko growled softly. "This place is like one big merry go round!"

"SKYQUAKE!" they heard an all familiar voice call out. "Your Master summons you!"

They all looked to see Starscream walking towards them.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked with a frown.

"He didn't," Jack answered. "He can't see us."

Moonhide looked over her shoulder in time to see the Zombie 'Con's arm heading for them.

"How about we forget Starscream," she told them. "We gotta run...huh...I gotta run...some more."

Miko giggled quietly while the femme grounder started to run again when a ground bridge appeared in front of the four of them.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack added with a nod.

"The Autobots saw your texts!"

"If we go through we run smack into Starscream," Raf stated. "If we don't..."

The sky blue tinted black femme turned around.

"We're zombie chow," Jack added for him as they saw the hand still racing towards them.

"Option three, we keep running in circles," Miko sighed.

"Moonhide!" Jack called up making violet colored optics to look at him. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help!"

"You got it Jack," she agreed with a nod before moving in front of the bridge.

She than looked over her shoulder at the hand as it moved closer towards them while she held her handgun at the ready.

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

The sky blue tinted black femme rushed through the portal before she jumped to the side when she came out in front of Starscream. This had the effect of the Zombie arm jumping onto the gray Decepticon Seeker much to their amusement before another ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out of it.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus sighed in relief before looking at the femme holding them. "Artemis?"

"Yes," the familiar voice answered as the grounder nodded her helm.

"Let's us go," the Prime as he turned around and headed for the bridge.

Moonhide allowed Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to get their charges from her before she moved over to Jazz as they all walked through the bridge.

...My Line...

The sky blue tinted black femme was sitting on a med-berth allowing Ratchet to run scans to make sure that everything was running smoothly as Ironhide and Chromia sat near her. They didn't want to let their sparkling out of their sight ever again while the red and blue Autobot Leader stood looking at the three humans. They wanted to know what happened and Bulkhead thought it was Jack's and Moonhide's fault which earned him a glare from the femme.

"Look if you're going to blame anyone than blame me," Miko sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he tilted his head. "Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?"

"Miko what you've endured has been lesson enough," Optimus stated as he watched them. "We're just glad you're all safe."

"Guess it's a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead told Miko as he handed back her phone to the girl. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's okay," Miko stated as she shrug before looking at Jack and Raf and then looked over the sky blue tinted black femme grounder. "I think after today I pretty much had Zombie close up seared into my brain!"

The Prime than turned towards the seeker, who was standing.

"I have gotten in touch with Prowl," he spoke up as Satoru moved to his side. "And they have agreed to help you with learning how to access your systems better along with everything else."

"An' I'll be goin' wit' ya," Jazz told her with a smile.

"I am going as well," Ironhide second. "Someone has to teach you about your weapon systems and how to use them.

"That'll be great," Moonhide sighed before she looked her Oppiluk with a grin to match his own. "I am so looking forward to that one the most." Her two Creators busted up laughing while some of the others groaned as the femme looked back to the Prime. "Thank you."

"No, thanks are needed," Optimus informed her before he turned to Ratchet, who nodded.

The medic entered the coordinates for Diego Garcia before opening the ground bridge and with a nod the three 'bots walked through allowing it to close behind them. The three remaining Autobot Guardians took their charges home while Satoru, who was now sharing control with Naton, pulled Optimus towards their room.

...My Line...

The two lovers found themselves laying on the berth in their room just enjoying each others company.

"What's on your mind, Darkday?" the Prime asked as he removed his helm from the other's chest where he had been listening to the spark within beat to look at his lover.

The at the moment dark electric blue opticed 'bot glanced at him before venting a sigh.

"If there is one thing that I'm not every good at it's putting my thoughts into words," Darkday informed. "Especially when it comes to my emotions. But..." He raised a servo to place it on Optimus' cheek. "There is something that I have been thinking about."

"What is it?" the red and blue asked.

The Autobot Leader did wonder if this had something to do what the mech, who holds his spark, was talking to Ironhide and Jazz about three days ago. The monochrome mech gave him a small smile as he thought over his words for what he was going to ask. 

"Well, I've thought about the question that I had wanted to ask you for a good two weeks now," he started to explain. 

"Darkday..." the Prime's intake hitched as he started to catch on. "Are you asking what I think your asking?"

"That depends," said mech answered. "If your thinking that I am asking you to bond with me?" The Autobot Leader was left speechless for once before he pulled the monochrome mech into a heated kiss that left them both panting when it ended. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Of course," Optimus nodded his helm.

This had Darkday smiling a bit bigger than before and the two just went back laying together.


	12. Operation Breakdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

It's been a week since the whole Shadow Zone fiasco and Artemis returning to her Cybertronian form to better protect not only herself, but the three humans as well and since Satoru/Naton had asked the Prime to bond his spark with his. The two mechs had decided to wait a bit before doing just that while the young grounder was still at Diego Garcia learning everything she can before returning to join Team Prime as more support against the decepticons though it was reported by Jazz and Prowl that Ironhide and Moonhide were a little to much alike with their love of weapons. This had horrified those of NEST and some of the rest of the Autobots while it amused Satoru majorly.

...My Line...

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus scolded once he had Bulkhead's report as the yellow-green and red Autobot was repairing the guy.

"Breakdown jumped me," he defended his actions. "I knew I could take him...ugh."

The green wrecker looked over at Ratchet.

"Stay still," the medic ordered before he goes back to welding.

"But, we should see the other guy, right Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Huh...yeah," he sighed as he looked at her. "About that..."

"You didn't torched him?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Not exactly," answered the wrecker as he than looked at the others. "I thought that you all did."

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus shared a look before looking back at Bulkhead.

"Oh."

"When I came too, Breakdown..." he trailed off for a bit. "Gone. I remember hearing a copter...Maybe it was Agent Fowler?"

"Not me," said Agent answered as he walked into the silo from the elevator. "But, I have an idea on who." He than moved towards the catwalk where he leaned on the railing. "Show me were this connapping occurred."

Satoru shared a look with Optimus as Ratchet isolated the coordinates from the last ground bridge while also enhancing it for Agent Fowler to see it.

"This is were we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet told him.

"The Kamchatka peninsula in Eastern Russia," Fowler stated as the monochrome mech moved to stand next to his husband. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when it's volcano first erupted."

"I remember hearing about that from Sam, who learned about it, before I showed up," Satoru stated.

"My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler continued as he got right to the point.

"MECH?" Miko asked. "You mean those techy guys?"

"The very ones, who know of our existence, on your planet?" Ratchet asked.

"They must've tracked one of us there," Bulkhead added in while rubbing his fresh weld.

"But, what would they want with Breakdown?" asked Satoru.

"What's it matter?" Arcee asked while brushing dust off her shoulder. "They can have him."

They all looked at Bumblebee, who buzzed in agreement.

"Yeah," laughed Bulkhead. "Dragged off by humans, ha! Guess I softened him for them, huh?"

The former ANBU rolled his optics when the green wrecker pounded his fists together wincing as the impact jarred his wound.

"Uh-ah," Miko sarcastically agreed.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke as he looked at the medic. "Reactivate the precious ground bridge coordinates." Satoru looked at him. "We will rescue Breakdown."

"What?" the medic protested.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee also protested.

Bumblebee buzzed while shaking his head angrily.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead joined in. "Let the cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," the Prime stated while Satoru placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Okay..." Arcee trailed off for a bit. "But, this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," the red and blue mech told them.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead asked. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they posses the potential to change."

"I knew where this was headed," Bulkhead grumbled angrily.

"Bulkhead try to understand that by 'greater good' Optimus meant humankind," Satoru growled a bit threateningly. "After all MECH presents a clear and present danger." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't need them learning about how to make their own versions of us."

"Daybreak's right, two-ton," Fowler growled next while pushing past Miko. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology."

"Which means that we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus finished.

It was than that Chromia came back her patrol and noticed that the tension in the hanger was really thick.

"Huh," Chromia mumbled. "What happened?"

Satoru looked at her as he rubbed his servo up and down the Prime's arm to help ease the tension as Bulkhead folded his arms across his chest while staring at the ground angrily.

"MECH has Breakdown," he answered simply and straight to the point.

"Oh," the femme said in surprise. "That's not good though it's a bit funny."

"Come on, Bulkhead," Miko begged as she walked forward. "You've gotta go with!"

"Don't wanna," he pouted.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called out.

"Optimus, I'm sorry," the said bot turned to face him as he stood in front of the ground bridge. "I just can't do it."

"I support your choice," the Prime stated surprising everyone there.

"What?!" Miko and Bulkhead both asked at the same time.

"Given your history with Breakdown," the red and blue mech started to say. "Your judgement may be clouded and may put the mission at risk. And besides the Decepticon maybe in more need of a medic than another warrior." Ratchet joined them at the bridge looking not at all happy. "You will stay behind and man the ground bridge." The Prime looked at his intended. "Sweetspark..."

"Nope, I going with, love," he interrupted while he softly rubbed the side of his face. "Seeing as I don't trust MECH to not try underhanded tactics to get what they want. Plus Silas seems to have an unhealthy interest in you and that worries me."

"Alright," Optimus vented a sigh as he agreed.

"Good," Satoru nodded as he gave the Prime a quick kiss.

He turned towards the rest of his team of Chromia, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

"Autobots, roll out!"

The group watched as they all transformed and then rushed through the ground bridge.

"Fine," Bulkhead growled at the empty tunnel. "Happy hunting." He then turned towards Miko. "So, uh...what do you say?" He raised his servos above his helm hauntingly. "Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure," sighed Miko.

"Whoo!" Fowler cheered happily. "I'm in."

...My Line...

The ground bridge opened allowing the group Autobots to quickly transform with their weapons at the ready looking around them.

"No sign of life," Optimus stated as he stood to his full height. "Human or Cybertronian."

"Are you sensing anything Daybreak?" Chromia asked.

"Nothing," he answered with a shake of his helm.

Ratchet rolled his optics before looking around the place when Bumblebee made a series of beeps and whirs when he saw tire tracks.

"Forget the tracks Bumblebee," Ratchet told him as the device he was holding beeped. "I'm picking up a faint Energon signal about 3 clicks North by Northwest."

"Breakdown," Optimus rumbled.

"But, we shouldn't be getting a signal unless..." Arcee trailed off.

"His Energon has been split," Chromia finished as she looked at Ratchet.

...My Line...

Half way through the movie, Fowler managed to fall asleep as Nightfire was working on some Fuinjutsu that his Oppiluk gave him. Miko was setting on the top railing not at all watching the TV.

"Dinolizard VS Five Headed Ape," Bulkhead told her as he looked over. "You're missing a smack down."

"No," Miko sighed annoyed. "You're missing the smack down!" At this had Nightfire looking up to stare at them. "Which sticks cause Breakdown's your archenemy, not Optimus', and definitely not MECH's."

"Miko, you don't understand," the green wrecker told her softly. "Breakdown and me...we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him. Not now, not ever."

"Duh, you don't have to bromance him, Bulk," Miko groaned. "You just need to beat him."

"Uh, what?"

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko went on.

Bulkhead looked over at the ground bridge before the former wrecker nodded his helm before opening up the bridge and went on through.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots moved around the place quietly and carefully while looking for Breakdown.

"This way," Ratchet told them as he lead the way while Arcee, Chromia, and Bumblebee were the first to sneak up to a corner of a random building to see this huge mansion. Satoru, Optimus, and Ratchet followed behind them with their weapons at the ready. "Reading coming from right...here." The 'bots looked at the old mansion before they noticed a cybernetic eye sitting on a some kind of platform. "Breakdown's eye."

They all watched as the Autobot medic hooked up the eye to the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"The optic receptors might have retained the final images seen," Ratchet answered as a video popped up.

"What ya know, weird science wins again," Acree commented as she put her servos on her hips.

The group of Autobots gathered to watch as a drill come towards the optic before it cut off making them all gasp while another video feed pops up.

" _Well, well, Optimus Prime_ ," Silas stated as they could see that Breakdown was being taken apart. " _A pleasure to set eyes on you again_."

"He's converted the optics into a two-way feed," Ratchet stated.

"And you must be Silas?" Optimus asked.

" _In the flesh, but being that our captive is not one of yours_ ," Silas sighed. " _I have to admit, I was expecting Megatron_."

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe," Optimus informed.

" _MECH is anything, but common_ ," the human growled. " _Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore_."

"We don't fear you," stated the Autobot Medic.

" _Oh, but you should_ ," Silas grinned. " _In fact I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground_."

This had everyone turning their attention to a bomb that had the femme Weapons Specialist feeling like an idiot for not noticing right away.

"It's a trap," pointed out Optimus.

"Would this be a 'Roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked him.

"Evacuate...NOW!" ordered the Prime.

That had them all running before they transformed into their alt-modes to drive away only for the shockwave to pick them up and then tossed them, however, the 6 Autobots were able to transform to catch themselves.

"So," Arcee stated as she walked up. "Any idea on where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?"

"Daybreak's right," Chromia mused as she looked at her leader. "He does have an unhealthy interest in you."

Bumblebee along with Ratchet let out the Cybertronian version of a snort while Arcee smirked in amusement as the Prime shot a glare at the femme Weapons Specialist.

" _Bulkhead to Optimus_ ," they all heard their wrecker teammate com. " _Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of back up_."

With a shared look they all took off towards Bulkhead's coordinates as fast as they could.

...My Line...

The group of 6 managed to get to where Bulkhead was to see a group of Decepticons about to open fire on him, so quickly transforming the Autobots opened fire making the 'Cons to turn around before retreating with Breakdown.

"Engaging the enemy was even more foolish this time Bulkhead," Optimus told him. "But, I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see, I beat Breakdown," cheered the green 'bot. "And bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!"

"I'm sure that Miko would be proud," Arcee told him as Bumblebee nodded his helm.


	13. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

A few weeks after the team mainly Bulkhead saved Breakdown, the while team and humans minus Arcee and Jack were at Diego Garcia. The two Autobot Teams in their holoforms, Agent Fowler, the two of three humans of Team Prime, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Sarah Lennox, and the human soldiers of NEST where setting at a large table for the annual meeting and catch up, but of course, Galloway had decided to join them making those that knew him to let out groans of annoyance. Satoru growled as Galloway went on and on about how the whole Cybertronian race were dangerous and needs to be sent off world and only those, who knew him, got ready to move to stop him encase he decided to harm the human. Of course, it didn't help his infamous temper when he started to demand their weapons technology and it was to the point that his right hand hovered over his kunai pouch that was strapped to his right thigh.

"And another thing," Galloway continued before he pointed at Raf and Miko. "Why are there children involved in this! It was bad enough with Witwicky, Banes, Spitz, and Senju, but these two are younger than they were!" 

"It wasn't like there was a choice, Galloway," Fowler spoke up. "They ended up witnessing Team Prime in action, so they had to be put under Autobot protection."

"Be that as it may, Fowler," the annoying man stated. "It is still a security risk! And that's not even getting into the fact that they managed to find another one of them that was going around acting like it was one of us..."

"Did you just call Moonhide an IT?" Miko asked angrily as she glared at him. "Cause she is not an IT!"

"Stay out of this little girl," Galloway ordered. "This is for the adults so keep your mouth shut."

"Little Girl?" the dark haired teen asked with a growl before she went to attack him only for Bulkhead to grab her. "Bulkhead!"

"This is not a good time, Miko," he told her gently before he made her set back down.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted," here the idiot glared at the girl. "I also heard that there is another child in the know as well." He than spun to look at the Prime with a glare on his face. "What are you and your bots thinking allowing this Prime?" Satoru glare turned deadly at this. "Maybe offlining has messed with your brain." Galloway snorted. "Never trust a scrap heap to do a human's job."

"That's it!" the silver haired mech roared as he spring from his seat.

He moved to fast for the 'bots and the NEST soldiers to grab him though the Terror Twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just kicked back and watched with unholy glee as their Prime's intended showed the infamous Uzumaki temper. The dark electric blue eyed adult grabbed Galloway around his neck with his left hand and slammed him into a wall before he used his arm to keep him against it while holding a kunai at his throat.

"Holy Primus!" Miko and Raf yelled at the display of speed.

"Scrap," everyone else cursed.

"What have I told about your attitude towards my husband?" he asked with a growl.

"You told him that if he bad mouth Optimus again than you'll make his life a living hell," both sets of twins helpfully answered for him.

"Aw, that's right," Satoru nodded his head. "Thank you, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker."

"Daybreak!" Optimus called out as he walked forward carefully. "I know that your temper is short especially around Galloway, but you must control it."

The silver haired mech growled before he let Galloway go and replaced his kunai back into his pouch while turning around to head back to the Prime, however, he paused for a moment. It was than to everyone's and bots surprise as well as secret amusement that Satoru spun back around and launched his fist into the suited annoyance face breaking his nose as well. They all than watched as Galloway ran out of the room to get away from the dark electric blue eyed mech and to get his nose looked at by a doctor while said mech turned back to them all with a smirk in place.

"Damn, that felt good," he stated.

"Not good," Will told him in amusement.

"That was fragging great!" Epps finished for him in cheer.

Satoru let out a sigh before he looked at the red and blonde haired twins.

"If he ever shows up here again than I want you two to prank the unholy pit out of him," he ordered.

The Terror Twins looked at each other with unholy glee shinning in their eyes while those, who stay in NEST, looked at them in fear.

"Well do Sir," they agreed.

He gave them a nod before looking at Optimus, who had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't look happy, this had him letting out another sigh as he walked up to him.

"Daybreak," he stressed.

"Ah," he told him as he placed a finger to his lips. "If I can't prank him like I had promised a year ago than a simple punch in the face and a broken nose is the least of his worries." Satoru wrapped both of his arms around his waist while pulling him closer to him. "A broken nose is a small thing compared to losing his sanity cause if I could prank him than he would end up in the asylum."

All eyes turned towards the Prime, who for his part looked thoughtful, before he let out a sigh and nodding once. The two mechs moved back to join the others where Miko started to ask a million questions about how Satoru could move that fast and she only shut up when Bulkhead covered her mouth with a nervous laugh.

"To answer your question Miko," the mech stated. "I..." He looked at his lover, who smiled at him, before he let out a sigh. "I use to be human."

"WHAT?" the dark haired girl yelled once she removed Bulkhead's hand from her mouth.

"If that's true than how..." Raf trailed off in his question.

"Before I tell you more I need you two to swear that you'll never tell anyone else about this," he told them.

"We swear," the two agreed.

"As I already said, I had been human till about a year ago," he stated before he gestured to himself. "This is how I looked when I was human." He looked at Miko with narrow eyes as the dark haired girl opened her mouth. "And yes, Miko, silver is my natural hair color as I have inherited from my Oppiluk, who got it from his own Oppiluk."  The brown eyed teen snapped her mouth shut. "Anyways, I was born and raised in a place called the Elemental Nations to Senju Itama and his wife Senju Mizuko formerly of the Uzumaki Clan." He looked over at Raf next. "Now one can find the Elemental Nations here on Earth, but the Nations have been hidden by a barrier for 3000 years with only those of Uzumaki blood and Chakra being the only ones able to open it." Satoru vented a sigh as the Prime leaned into his side. "I was born in the year 1989 under the name of Senju Satoru."

"Than how did you and Optimus meet?" Raf asked.

"Daybreak and I meet when he was only 18 Earth years," the Prime answered Raf. "You see, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, and I came to here about 3 Earth years ago to find a piece of the Allspark in hopes to at least revive Cybertron."

"We got to know each other during his and his team's time on Earth after the whole Mission City battle and..." Satoru trailed off

"We fall in love," the Prime finished as he smiled at the other mech before nuzzling him. 

The silver haired mech pulled the Autobot Leader into his lap and buried his face into his holoform's neck. Satoru then went on to explain to Miko and Raf how he had went from being completely human to being 100% Cybertronian. He had even explained Chakra to them as well though he told them that with how old their are that they might be able to learn Taijutsu, but things that have to deal with Chakra is out of their reach without them ending up dead. He had also gave a reason why when Miko complained about not being able to learn cool Chakra using techniques, finding out that one has to be at least be 7 to open their Chakra network without running the risk of overloading their coils with more Chakra then they were use, too, was a real eye opener for her.

The two Autobot Teams and the human NEST team watched as the Prime and his intended started to interact with Nightfire and as well as Bumblebee, who had in the last year or so, taken to calling them Oppiluk and Danniluk while the two Lennoxes walked up to their two guardians with smiles on their faces as they watched the small makeshift family.

"They seem happy," Will stated with a smile.

"True," the Autobot femme agreed. "Anyone with optics and eyes could have seen the way those two looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking before they got together."

"I think their cute together," Sarah giggled. "They even make amazing parents if how will behave Nightfire is, is anything to go on. It's also sweet that they have took Bumblebee in."

Ironhide had a small almost invisible smile on his face before they all went to say their byes to those heading back to the silos outside of Jasper.

...My Line...

 It was the next day when Team Prime found out about why Jack and Arcee weren't with them during the annual check in with NEST and the other Autobots. They all watched as the blue femme rolled into the main hanger with two humans riding her before they took off their helmets. Optimus wrapped his right arm around Satoru's waist while placing his left servo on his chest with his helm on the monochrome mech's shoulder as he watched the much older human female, who was gawking at the two of them, get off of Arcee.

"Mom," Jack said as he gestured towards the bots that had gathered around. "Meet my Science Fiction Club."

The dark haired older human smiled nervously while raising a hand to greet them.

...My Line...

After the explanation for the new human, all of the kids and the adult were taken home which allowed the two lovers to head for their rooms. And once inside, the Prime found himself pinned to the wall by the once again dark electric blue opticed 'bot, who had started to kiss, nip, suck, and at times lick his neck caples, on a few sensitive spots that heated his frame as well as pulled small moans from him. Darkday ran his right servo over the front of Optimus' chassis till he reached the Prime's interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from the mech that he had pinned. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal the hot and moist valve. The dark electric blue opticed mech gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a pointed mix blunt tipped digit into the valve to which the red and blue mech moan loader. The dark electric blue opticed mech got to work on getting him wetter before he slid second digit in next to the first making the Prime to arch his back.

"Oh Primus," the Autobot Leader moaned louder as the monochrome mech continued to work in stretching his valve by scissoring his two digits while his digits moved deeper. "Darkday." The Senju kept his attention on the Prime's neck as he added a third digit into the tight valve. "AH!" The monochrome mech smirked when he realized that he brushed against a bundle of sensitive nodes as he used his left servo to play with the Prime's anterior node making Optimus to moan even louder. "I'm going...I'm going to overload."

The Prime could feel the familiar tightening in his tanks as Darkday didn't saying anything while he continued the double simulation on the interior and anterior nodes. The red and blue mech arched his back even more as his vocalizations turned to static in overload. The monochrome mech leaned back from where he was peppering the Prime's neck caples to noticed that the Autobot Leader's optics were closed as he panted while his cooling fans were trying to cool off his frame. The Senju brought his right servo up to his face first and licked off the blue transparent lubricant from them both. Once he had cleaned his servos, the dark electric blue opticed mech kissed Optimus, who had opened his optics again, before they found their way to the berth where the Prime was quick to switch their positions. Once the red and blue mech was on top he turned his own attention on the monochrome mech's neck cables. The former human groaned when the Prime's digits managed to get under the seams of his armor to play with the wires that lay underneath before his own interface opened allowing his girth out.

An even deeper groan was heard from him when the red and blue mech started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking his way down his chassis till he reached his pelvis area. Optimus swallowed nervously as he had only ever taken the large length twice before he glanced up at the monochrome mech for a moment before he teasingly licked his spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure. The red and blue mech then took the tip into his mouth while he wrap his right servo around the base before he gave a strong suck and licked the slit which pulled a moan like gasp from the other mech. The Autobot Leader used that as encouragement and took as much as he could without gagging before he started to bob his helm up and down on the spike while sucking hard and with each bob up he flicked his glossa over the slit. The Senju had by now closed his optics and relaxed while letting out small gasps and moans as the Prime gave him oral though every now and then the red and blue mech would release his spike only to run his glossa along the sides and underneath it before retaking it into his mouth again.

"Optimus, keep this up and I'll overload," Darkday groaned.

The Prime released the spike from his mouth with a pop before giving it one last lick and then climbed up to only be drawn into a kiss. The Senju rolled over till his husband was under him again before his servo moved down to his valve where the dark electric blue opticed 'bot once again gently started to stretch him out as he kept kissing him drawing his glossa into a play fight while swallowing his mewlies and moans.

"Oh, Primus!" the Prime moaned as pulled away from the kiss while the Senju rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of his frame that has the Autobot Leader seeing white and letting out a louder moans. “Darkday, please, I need, I… please.”

"What do you need, Optimus?" the monochrome mech asked making the red and blue mech's faceplates grew hotter as the Senju just seems to love to tease him. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The Prime arched his backstruts while he writhed as the Senju continued his ministrations.

"Darkday, please, I need your spike...please," he moaned.

Removing his digits from within her, Darkday lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping his legs around his waist before pushing his spike into him with a quick thrust of his hips. Optimus threw his helm back with a beep moan as the girth filled him completely.

"Are you alright?" Darkday asked as he bent down to nuzzle his helm once he was completely sheathed inside.

"Yeah," the Prime answered as he nuzzled back. "You can move." The monochrome 'bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust not wanting to risk hurting the Prime, but it was after a few kilks (Moments) of the monochrome mech slow pace thrusts that the red and blue mech started let out louder mewls. "So good, Darkday…."

"Dear Primus," the Senju groaned as he picked up the pace slightly making the red and blue Autobot Leader threw his helm back with a moan as he once again arched his backstrut. However, the Prime allowed his chest plates to open which reveal an icy blue glowing orb inside making the other mech freeze in his movements which got a whimper from the Prime as surprised dark electric blue optics that still shone with lust and pleasure though shock was seen within meet azure blue optics that had the same first two emotions, but annoyance was mixed in with them. "Optimus?"

The monochrome Autobot was slightly amused when an embarrassed blush crept up onto the Prime's face.

"I...huh..." the Autobot Leader tried to explain.

"It's alright," Darkday told him gently. "I was just surprised that's all."

"So..."

"If you wish to bond now then we will," the Senju said. "But, keep in mind that I have done somethings that I'm not proud of in my career as a Shinobi of Konoha. I have killed humans before to either gain experience as a ninja or in the name of the Village and it's Hokage." His optics became a bit more of an aqua blue to show that Satoru was slightly more in control. "You'll also see the incident that caused Naton's creation."

"I am aware, however, that does not change the fact that I love you," Optimus nodded before he bucked his hips. "Please, I don't want to wait any longer."

"Very well," the Senju agreed as both personalities were in the driver's seat. 

The Prime was soon bathed in an electric blue light as the other mech opened his own spark chamber. Darkday then slowly lowered himself to allow his spark to touch the spark of the Autobot Leader's completely making the Prime to arch up even more in the pleasure as they merged their sparks together becoming Sparkmates. They saw everything from each other lives and the Prime felt horror and slightly sick at how a grown human mech could harm a youngling of his own kind so bad that it broke the child's mind making him revert back to his sparkling mind set while also creating a second personality. The Autobot Leader then felt a sense of relief coming from the mech above him at the accepts of the good and the bad as well as the monochrome mech's love for him since they had first meet that made him let out a mewl at the discovery. The Senju went back to thrusting which grind their sparks against each other adding to the pleasure.

"Oh, Primus," the red and blue mech moaned. "Please, go harder?" Darkday pulled almost all the way out before plowing right back in with enough force that it jolted the Autobot Leader's frame. "Oh, yes...yes, just like that." This caused the monochrome mech to smirk as he sat a slow sharp thrust. "Feels so good,"

"So tight," the Senju gasped as the valve walls' squeeze his spike with each thrust. "So beautiful."

The Prime let out a gasp of pleasure and shock as his optics meet the Senju's own before a sharp thrust hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the red and blue mech.

"Oh, yes," he mewled. "Right there." The Autobot Cyberninja gave a slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace just a bit more. "Do it again!"

The Autobot Cyberninja made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting the Prime's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Senju continued to thrust into the red and blue mech.

"Good Primus," Darkday groaned.

"Oh, feels so good," he mewled as the Autobot Cyberninja continued to thrust into the red and blue mech which grind their sparks against each other adding to the pleasure. "So...so deep." The two of them wasn't sure how much longer that they were going to last as the monochrome started to pick up his pace more. "Oh, Darkday." The Prime rolled his hips, meeting the Monochrome mech's thrusts with his own. "More!" The dark electric blue opticed mech leaned forward a bit which put pleasurable pressure onto the red and blue mech's spark and pounded into him. "Oh, yes...yes." The two of them where now moving with all the horsepower that their engines have. "Darkday...I'm going...I'm going to overload."

"Some here," the Senju panted.

"DARKDAY!" the red and blue mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was too much for Darkday as the 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that the Senju allowed himself to overload within his Sparkmate filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The monochrome mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully and removed his Spark from the other's own orb. They both closed their chest plates to once again cover their sparks before the Senju laid down next to Optimus as both of them were panting as their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity as the red and blue Leader climbed back on top of him again though he had a seductive smirk on his faceplate before the monochrome mech let out a groan when said Leader took his spike into his valve once again.

"Not fully satisfied are ya?" Darkday asked.

The Prime rocked his hips making them both groan at the pleasure as he placed his servos onto Darkday's chest.

"Does that answer your question?" the Prime countered, however, instead of waiting for his mate to answer the Prime lifted his hips up till just the tip of the spike remained inside and then slammed back down. "Oh, Primus."

"Have I told you that your beautiful yet, love?" Darkday asked with a groan as he watched his Prime and mate ride him.

The Prime faceplate grew even hotter than it already was at that question.

"No," Optimus answered. "But, I'm not beautiful."

Dark electric blue optics narrowed at that as both personalities were not all happy.

"Whoever told you that is wrong and must be blind as a Cyberbat," the monochrome mech panted. "Cause you are beautiful."

The red and blue mech locked optics with him to see the love and adoration that his mate has for him while also seeing that he was telling the truth about the Prime being beautiful...well...at least to him.

"I love you," the Autobot leader moaned as he continued his fast pace.

"As I love you, My Spark," Darkday panted feeling his overload nearing quickly.

"Darkday, I'm going to overload," the Prime panted as his own end was nearing.

"Overload for me, Sweetspark," the Cyberninja groaned.

"DARKDAY!" the red and blue mech cried out as he threw his helm back just before his vocalizations turned static as he almost convulsed in his overload while he gashed lubricant.

It was the 'bot's tight valve spiraling down on his spike once again that sent the other mech over the edge where he overloaded within his mate filling said mate's gestation chamber with even more transfluids. The Prime collapsed on top of the other bot with their cooling fans roaring and working overtime to cool them down while they panted. The red and blue leader lifted his helm to look at the dark electric blue opticed mech as said 'bot wrapped his arms around the Prime's back and waist. The monochrome mech smiled at him gently as the Prime placed a kiss right in the middle of his chest before he laid his helm back onto his mate's chest where he listened to the beating spark within it while it pulled him into recharge. The two parts of the Senju looked at their shared mate gently before they followed him into recharge.


	14. Rock Bottom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and I also do not own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations artwork wouldn't suck, I do. however, own Senju Satoru, Senju Naitofaia aka Nightfire Pax, and Artemis Gibbs aka Moonhide. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will find away to block you. Ja ne.

A week after meeting at NEST, one could find Satoru standing with Arcee while Jack stood nearby them as the two Autobots were talking. 

"Arcee, Daybreak" Ratchet called out without looking away from the screen. "A vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

They watched as the medic isolated the signal while enhancing before Satoru let out a groan when he saw, who it was.

"Mom," Jack sighed.

"Again?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack angrily.

"She worries..." Jack defended.

"I know all about worrying," Satori stated as he crossed his arms. "What with keeping Nightfire safe and then wondering if the only thing of Bumblebee that comes back is his offline frame, but you don't see Optimus and I acting like helicopter Creators."

Jack let out a sigh as his Mother's car came to a stop not far from him and the two Autobots.

"Hi honey," the woman called before giving her Son a giant hug.

"Mom," he smiled as he halfheartedly returned the hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by," she told him while smiling broadly. "Good to see you again, Doctor." Ratchet turned and nodded to her respectfully. "Arcee. Daybreak." She smiled at the Autobots above her. "So..." She looked around. "Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee," Ratchet answered though he did stiffen while Arcee's servo hover over her fellow Autobot's antenna encase he tried to harm the woman. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I wore heels and everything," June Darby mumbled.

"Mom!" Jack yelled horrified as he looked up at the Prime's mate.

"And when Optimus returns, he'll be going on a drive," growled the monochrome mech. "A really long drive."

"That's odd," Ratchet mumbled. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

Satoru let out a sigh as he walked away heading for the quarters to which June noticed.

"What's up with him?" the female Darby asked confused.

"Satoru is Optimus' husband in both our own and Cybertronian ways, Mom," Jack told him. "They even have a child together."

"Oh," his Mother said in surprise. "I didn't know."

"He knows that June, but bonded mechs as well as femmes tend to be possessive of their other half," Arcee explained as Bulkhead pulled in just than.

...My Line...

The monochrome mech growled under his breath as at the moment, Naton was in control as Satoru was more likely to actually attack the woman. The black opticed mech paced within the berthroom that he shared with his and his light half's mate trying to calm their temper down only to get more angry when he thinks of the human woman trying to flirt with  _THEIR_  mech. Even though they are aware that it is not June's fault as they didn't tell her that Optimus was already taken and really, who could blame the woman, what with the Prime being kind, caring, and protective when it comes to others no matter the race or specie, but the two personalities couldn't help being angry at the thought of the older human woman trying to get the Prime's attention. He let out a vented sigh while he sat on the berth having decided that it would be best if both himself and Satoru stayed away from June for a day or so as he ran a servo over his faceplates before he looked up when he heard the door slid open to see both personalities' mate walk in.

"Darklight," he softly greeted.

"Sweetspark."

He walked over to his mate and allowed the black opticed mech to pull him close to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried as he gently stroked the other mech's back. "Ratchet informed me that you got a little angry at June earlier today."

The former ANBU bite back a growl at the mention of the human woman before pulling the Prime into a very heated kiss so that he could restake his claim. Said Prime wasn't all that surprised with the way he was acting as he kissed Naton back just as heatedly while the monochrome mech gently stroking his interface panels with his right servo as his left roamed the red and blue mech's sides and play with his transformation seems. It was a normal thing to feel possessive of one's mate so the other Autobots and himself were a bit surprised that he managed to walk away without trying to harm June.

Optimus felt a surge of pride that his mate managed to keep his helm long enough to get away from June before he did something that he would regret later on and he didn't have a problem with him restaking his claim. The Autobot Leader was also allowing his own servos explore his mate's frame while opening his interface panel allowing the Senju to start stretching his valve before they moved back onto the berth as they only had the other in mind. 

...My Line...

It about a few days since the other bots and Jack informed June about Optimus being off limits and in that time a lot of things have happened like the Autobots getting the Polarity Gauntlet. Right now Miko and Jack stood outside of an old Decepticon Energon Mine that  Bulkhead, Arcee, and Satoru were investigating.

"We're supposed to be at a Rock Concert," Miko was complaining. "And all I see is rock."

"Relax, Miko," Jack told her. "The show doesn't start for another two hours."

"Do you know how long I have waited to see Slash Monkey?" Miko asked them all. "FOREVER! It's their only US date."

"There's a shock," mumbled Jack. "I mean, who doesn't love Bulgarin Shriek Metal."

Just then the sounds of the 'bots returning where heard before they came into sight.

"By all appearances, the mine's been stripped," Arcee mumbled to the two Mechs.

"But, I'm still getting a signal," Bulkhead protested. "It's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Wow," Miko mumbled as she looked at them.

"It doesn't make sense," Arcee said. "This apparation has been abandoned for 4 to 5 years and the Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh...guys?" Jack called out making them all to look over at him.

"COOL!" Miko yelled as she ran in this time they all looked at her retreating form.

Satoru gap in shock at this.

"She went in," gap Arcee. "Unbelievable."

"Really?" Jack asked as he looked up at them. "Have you meet her?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead called out. "Get back here!"

"You know, it would be kinda of interesting to see if it were..." Jack started to say only stop.

"Safe?" Arcee asked him. "A stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack."

"I promise to step lightly," Jack told her.

"Just don't tell your Mom," Arcee gave in as the two of them walked into the mine.

This had Satoru gaping after her in shock before he followed Arcee and Jack back into the mine.

...My Line...

Satoru and Jack walked along Arcee when she came to a stop and raised her servo to her helm.

"Bulkhead?" Arcee asked in the com. link. "Bulkhead? Do you read?" She looked at Jack and Satoru with her. "Scrap." She then looked around at the mine. "The Mineral composition down here it causing interference."

"Should we keep going?" Satoru asked as he looked at the blue femme.

"Yeah," the femme Autobot agreed.

The three of them then continued walking through the mine.

...My Line...

As they walked the three of them came upon a chamber where an all to familiar voice was heard from.

"You have ceased to be of use to me, Starscream," the raspy voice of Megatron was heard. "So, you'll simply cease to be."

It was then that Jack caught sight of the two 'Cons, but as Arcee and Satoru walked up, the 'Cons caught sight of them. Megatron then opened fire on them making the blue femme to grab Jack before jumping behind a pillar while the monochrome mech backpedal around the corner.

"Stay down!" he heard the femme ordered.

They all remained hidden as the Decepticon Leader continued firing at them when they heard somebot running away and guessed it was Starscream.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?" they heard Megatron asked in anger which confirmed their thoughts.

The twins chanced a glance around the pillar in time to see him fire at the fleeing 'Con, who quickly transformed and flew off. Both Satoru and Arcee opened fire at Megatron making him to turn around and when he went to fire at them, they hit his fusion cannon sending the blast up towards the ceiling. However, the blasts dislodged a boulder that fall on top of the 'Con, but it also started to leave creaks in the ground that headed for the three of them.

"Scrap," Satoru and Arcee cursed.

Arcee turned around to run back towards Jack when the ground gave out under her though Satoru managed to grab Jack before they fall through as well as everything went black.

...My Line...

About 20 minutes later, a black servo attached to a white colored arm broke through a pile of rubble before Satoru shot up with Jack following coughing. 

"Arcee!" Jack called as he got up. "Arcee!" He looked around the place. "Oh, scrap."

"Agreed," Satoru second as the two of them started to walk hoping to find either Arcee or Bulkhead and Miko.

...My Line...

Jack climbed over slightly small boulders as Satoru just stepped over them.

"Arcee!" Jack called out.

"Bulkhead!" yelled Satoru.

"Miko!" they both shouted.

They looked up when they heard rocks fall from the ceiling before looking off to the side where the caught sight of a Cybertronian drill.

"That could work," Jack stated as he looked at Satoru. "Right?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Satoru helped Jack up onto the drill before he looked it over and pressed the middle button which started it up.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Jack asked as he looked up at the monochrome mech.

"I've seen the tutorials for these things, so I have a good idea of how to drive it," he answered as he put it into motion.

"Roll out," Jack joked making Satoru to cackle.

...My Line...

Jack had the monochrome mech to turn and stop before drilling through the rocks and once through the teenage male had Satoru to pull the drill back. The Cyberninja did as instructed to do before angling it away as Jack climbed down to investigate. Jack gasped when he saw an all to familiar face.

"I suppose," the warlord had to struggle to face he. "Helping those, who are less fortunate, is completely out of the question." Jack backed up to head back to the drill. "If that is the case you might as well use your to finish me. I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity than right  _now_." Jack looked up at the Autobot, who was watching him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Making Jack's attention go back to him. "Think of the glory! Seize the day! Optimus would."

Jack looked at glowing red optics with a glare.

"No," he informed him as the teen let out a sigh as he turned back away. "He wouldn't." He climbed back inside the drill. "Not like this."

"I'll make sure to share the details of our little conversation with Optimus," the 'Con snarled as Satoru drove the drill away with a growl though they could still hear him. "The day I rip out his spark!"

The male human let out a sigh as they could no longer see him before he glanced at the worried Cyberninja.

"I...did the right thing, right?" he asked.

"I can't answer that for you, kid," Satoru answered. "Only you can answer that question yourself." He let out a vented sigh. "But, whether it was right or wrong, you know that Optimus wouldn't have killed someone or bot, who couldn't defend themselves."

Jack smiled at that before looking off to the side.

"You hear that?" he asked.

Satoru stopped the drill and he listened closely.

"It sounds like banging," he answered. "Satoru, drill here and start drilling."

The monochrome mech did as told and when the made it through they saw Bulkhead and Miko, however, he could only stare in horror when he saw that the green wrecker was holding up a really big boulder.

"Jack!" Bulkhead yelled. "Get Miko out of here!" He looked at him in shock. "NOW!"

Jack hopped off of the drill, ran over to the dark with pink highlight haired girl, and reached for her. Miko shook her head before looking back Bulkhead, who she reached out for.

"Come on!" Jack yelled at her. "Come on!" 

"Run, Miko!" Bulkhead yelled as she moved towards him.

The young teen grabbed a hold of Jack's hand, who pulled her up.

"We can't leave Bulkhead," she cried as Satoru backed up the driller. "Arcee will save him, won't she?"

"We just have to get out of here before Megatron digs himself free," Jack answered as he looked at her.

"Megatron's here, too?" Miko asked in horror.

Just then something thumbed down in front of them making the two humans to smile while the mech sighed in relief. The blue femme signaled for them to be quiet while she also had Satoru to join her before sneaking around them. The femme and mech onlined their weapons as the walked through the hole that the drill created before holding up their weapons to the seeker's helm.

"Don't move Starscream," Acree ordered as he turned around to look at them. 

"Hey, Bulk," Satoru greeted.

"Hey, Break, Cee," he grumbled as his arms shook.

"Raise your servos," Arcee ordered Starscream, who let out a groan in defeat, as he did what he was ordered.

...My Line...

"We could finish this here and now," Arcee said as the four Autobots walked towards the mine after finally getting out of.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead added as his punched his servo.

"I have paper bombs," Satoru told them.

"Would Optimus...finish them?" Jack asked as he looked at his Guardian.

"No," Arcee answered. "He probably wouldn't. Not like this."

"But, Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko asked.

"Let's go home," Bulkhead sighed.

The three bots and the two humans all turned around and walked away before Satoru called for a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Once they all where through the bridge and back at base, the humans rushed towards the rooms that they had at the base to get cleaned up while their Guardians and Satoru all explained what happened to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Ratchet inform Nurse Darby that Jack and Miko are staying the night with us," Optimus told him.

"Very well Optimus," the medic sighed before moving over to the computer.

"As for you three," Optimus spoke up. "Go get cleaned up."

Said three 'bots nodded before they left quickly as well though Ratchet didn't noticed that Optimus left.

...My Line...

Satoru let out a vented sigh after he finished washing his armor before turning his attention to his protoform. So, came as a surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist making him jump slightly with a gasp to which a deep cackle was heard behind him making him to spin around to see the Autobot Leader standing there with a small smile.

"Optimus," he growled softly.

"Sorry, love," the Prime apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." 

Satoru huffed before he quickly stole a kiss from the other mech and then turned around to continue cleaning up though he ended up blinking in surprise when his mate took the cloth he was using from him.

"Huh?"

The monochrome mech looked behind him at the red and blue mech, who cleaned his back for him, before the two personalities were in control together. The Prime let out a gasp of shock when he found himself pinned to the wall with his mate peppering his neck with kisses while also sucking on the more sensitive areas which pulled a few small moans from Optimus.

"Darkday," the Autobot Leader sighed as the electric dark blue opticed mech gently stroking his interface panels with his right servo as his left roamed the Prime's sides and play with his transformation seems. 

The monochrome mech pulled away from his mate which earned him a glare making him to cackle.

"Not in here, sweetspark," he softly told him.

The Prime lost his glare before allowing the other mech to finish rising off and then they helped with drying each other off. Darkday put his armor back on afterwards before pulling the Autobot Leader towards their berthroom.


End file.
